Today in your life
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: This is the sequel to my fic, Tomorrow in your life. Candy and Terry are happily married, but Terry travels a lot to find investors to create his own production company, while Candy stays home to raise their kids... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Today in your life…**

**For those who read my fic "Tomorrow in your life", this minific is based on that story… Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"**Mood Swings"**

Life was good, life was beautiful. Candice Grandchester was taking care of her children. There was Serena who was 8, Anthony who was 6 and little Melissa was 4. They lived in a big house with a big garden and a pool. Candy would work only part time at her medical cabinet. The children had a nanny, but Candy liked to take care of them herself. She was sleeping on her big king bed when her daughter arrived.

- Mommy, mommy! Said Serena who had long brown hair

- Hi baby! Said Candy smiling

- Are you taking us to school? Since daddy is not here?

Candy looked at the empty place beside her. Terry was away again. She missed him so much…

- Of course I'm going to take you! Said Candy hugging her, are you guys ready?

- Yes… good morning mommy, said Anthony coming in he had his mommy's blond hair and his father's blue eyes….

- Good morning baby. What about Melissa? Said Candy

- I'm here mommy, said the little one with light brown hair

She was tiny and she ran to her mother.

- Hi mommy! She said hugging her

- Hi baby, she said hugging her back, you guys go have breakfast and I'm going to take a quick shower, and I'll be right down

- See you later mommy they all said

The children went downstairs. Candy went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, took a shower. She got dressed quickly and she took the children to school when they finished their breakfast. She drove them.

- When is daddy coming back? Asked Serena

- Soon, said Candy

"Soon" that's what you say when you don't really know the answer to a question.

- When is "soon"? Asked Anthony

- Soon is "soon" Anthony, said Candy

- Mommy, said Melissa, why don't you ask him when you talk to him on the phone?

"The next time"… When will that be?

- I will angel, she said, have a nice day

The girls kissed their mommy but Anthony didn't. Candy understood he didn't want to look weak in front of his friends.

- Bye Anthony, she said smiling

- Bye mom!

Candy went back home. She went to her room and check her emails on her computer. There were no messages from Terry. Why wasn't he checking in? How long does it take him to write an email? What about a phone call?

Candy's mother called her. They were in Tokyo, at the British Embassy there.

- Mom, said Candy

- Baby, are your ok?

- Not really

- What's wrong?

- Terry…

- He's away again?

- Yes…he left a week ago, but it seems like forever

- But weren't you used to that when he was making movies?

- When he was doing a movie, there was a deadline and I was prepared to the idea of seeing him after a specific time and I would go sometimes to be with him during week ends…this is not the same thing…

- Candy, it's only temporary… he's going to be back when everything is settle with him and his projects.

- I know… I don't know why I'm being so emotional…I'm supposed to be used to this… me alone with the kids…

- How are my grandchildren?

- They're fine…they miss their daddy too…

- Candy, hang in there. Tell him how you feel …

- I don't want him to be forced to stay with me. I want him to realise his dream

- Then support him…

- I don't know why it's so hard this time around. Ok mom, I'll talk to you later

- Bye baby

- Say hi to every body…

Candy hung up the phone. She called Terry's cell phone.

- Hello? Said a voice

It was a woman's voice. Candy's heart jumped in her chest.

- Hello, is this Terry's cell phone? She said

- Yes, said the voice, who is this?

- I'm his wife…

- Oh… right. He's in the shower, said the woman

- Can you tell him to call me? Said Candy annoyed

Living a message for her husband to another woman on her hubby's cell phone was so humiliating… She had tears in her eyes.

- All right, I will…

Candy hung up the phone. She was crying. What was going on? Why did she feel so bad? She sat by the phone waiting for her husband's call and the call didn't come. She was depressed, she needed her Terry…

Terry finally called her at lunch time.

- Juliet?

- Romeo! Finally!

- What's going on?

- I called you this morning and I got a woman

- A woman?

- She said you were in the shower …

- Oh…I'm sorry baby…

- Who was that?

- Just one of the women I'm working with to talk to potential investors…

- Why was she in your room?

- She came to get me because there was a change in our schedule and we had to catch this …

- I understand…, interrupted Candy

- I wanted to call you, but I didn't get the chance…how are the children?

- They miss you. They're asking me when you're coming back…

- I miss them so much, I miss you too honey. I'll be there as soon as I can…

- That's not an answer…

- Candy, please…

- Terry, I miss you. I need you, we need you…

- Freckles, what's going on? I thought you were used to my trips…

- So you take me for granted? That's it? She said with a louder voice

- Candy…

- Good bye Romeo, I don't want to keep you from your lunch appointment!

She hung up the phone angry and she burst into tears.

Terry was looking at his cell phone. He missed his family, but what he was doing, was to secure their future… He had a lunch appointment indeed, but he suddenly didn't feel like going, he felt like taking the plane and go back home to see his wife and kids…

Candy stopped crying and thought about what she just did. Terry was going to be worried. She loved him and she knew he won't be in the mood if they had argued before one of his meetings, where he's supposed to be concentrated on explaining his business plan, not think about her and her childish behaviour… She picked up the phone and called her husband. He immediately picked up.

- Romeo? She said, I'm sorry I hung up on you… I don't know what came over me… I love you. Please forgive me

- It's ok baby… Freckles, I love you. If you need me to come back I will…

- No, I'm fine…don't worry about us…do what you have to do

- I'm going to call the kids tonight after their dinner…

- We'll be expecting it. Go to your meeting Romeo… I love you

- I love you Juliet, and I miss you

- I miss you too. Good luck with your meeting.

Candy hung up the phone and she felt better. Talking to her Romeo was the best medicine she needed.

They had been living well for years. One day, Terry came to see her after a movie. He had been quite unhappy with the movie he was doing and the producer wouldn't even listen to him. They were in bed together, he was holding her in his arms…

- Honey, he said, I think I want to make my own production company…

- Your own production company? Said Candy surprised

- Yes, I want to be independent, I want to have a say in what I do…

- You're father can invest…

- I know… but that's too easy for me… remember when I went to Hollywood?

- Yes, you lived in poverty for a while until you got your big break…

- We're not going to live in poverty. I can take care of us even if don't work for the rest of my life…but for the movies, I want to look for investors who have no relation to me…

- All right…

- Are you ok with that? I will have to travel a lot… more than when I was doing one movie a year to have more time with you…

- It's going to be hard to be separated from you…

- The children are in school, otherwise you would've come with me on my trips like before

- Yes… but you know the kids need stability, they need to interact with other students…you have to follow your dream Terry… I will be here for the children until you make it, then you'll stay with them…

- You got yourself a deal Juliet! You'll have to be patient. This world is ruthless… The Marlowe's are going to try to make things harder for me because of what happened with Susanna and Serena

- She doesn't even come to see Serena anymore…

- You're her mother, Candy, forget about Susanna… from the second you saw Serena, you showed her more love than Susanna ever had the whole time we lived together…and you didn't even know she was my daughter…Serena thinks of you as her mother, she forgot about Susanna…

- Maybe we should tell her…

- We'll tell her when she's older… I don't want her to feel like an outsider…

- She's not…she's my daughter…

- I wanted to make that official…I wanted you to adopt her officially

- Thank you, but that would imply contacting Susanna… I not really in the mood to see her…

- I'll do it… if it's ok with you?

- Of course baby, I trust you….

- So you're ok with me pursuing my new dream? If you're not, tell me…

- Terry, I can't stop you from pursuing your dream, our dream… because you and I are one…It's going to be hard to be separated sometimes, but I know you'll always come back to us…

- I will never leave you and the kids Candy…

Candy turned around and they kissed passionately. Ever since the first time they kissed, Candy was always thrown into a million sensations by Terry's kisses…

That's how Terry was now looking for investors for his production company, all over America. It was not an easy task; he got some propositions from rich women willing to give him anything in exchange for his charms, which he politely declined, he got proposition from business with less than honest business, or people wanted to launder their money…

Candy came back to reality and she called her friends they would always do a conference call; Annie, Patty and Tanisha.

- Hey guys! Said Candy

- Hey! They all say

- How are you? Asked Candy

- Fine, said Annie, what about you?

- I'm bored, I miss my husband in the house, I miss him at the table, I miss in the bathroom and especially in my bed…

They all burst out laughing. They all had children so they talked about what their children did lately.

- We should all get together on the week end, said Candy

- Since you suggested it, said Tanisha, we're going to come to your house this week end…

Candy was lonely and her friend understood she missed her husband…

- That's great! Said Candy, I can't wait to see you all!

- We'll be there Candy, said Patty

- Thank you all for doing this…, said Candy

- You're very welcome, said Annie

That's how Candy spent her time. Taking care of the children and doing some housework…and missing her husband. Terry would call every night, and he would talk to her and the children.

Candy was still feeling depressed and she would cry without any reason feeling blue… She would try not to show it in front of the kids.

Terry finally came home after a few weeks. He had to see his wife and kids he missed them too much… He wanted to surprise them so he arrived home unexpectedly. The kids had finished their homework, they were about to have dinner…

- I wish daddy was here, said Melissa at the table

- Your wish is granted, said Terry's voice coming in…

- DADDY!!!!!!!! Yelled the children at the same time.

They all ran to hug him. He kissed all 3 of them and carried the little one in his arms. Candy was so happy to see her husband. Terry put the little one down and took Candy in his arms and kissed her for a long time.

- Oh Freckles… I miss you so much…, he said

- I missed you too…

- You guys talk everyday! Said Serena

- That doesn't mean we can't miss each other, said Terry, I talk to you everyday, but I still miss you the same…

- Me too, said Serena smiling, it's really weird…

- That's because we all love each other…, said Candy

- Daddy, said Serena I'm in the school play…we're doing the little red riding hood…

- They chose you because you're Terrence Grandchester's daughter, said Anthony

- No, they chose me because I was the best! Said Serena

- Anthony, stop teasing your sister, you know she's the best actress in her class…, said Candy

- Thank mom, said Serena smiling

- I'm so proud of you, said Terry smiling

- Well with a grandmother and a father, both Academy Award Winners… I could only make it, said Serena

- Don't let it got to your head, said Terry

- Yeah, it's big enough already, said Anthony

- Would you leave me alone? Said Serena to Anthony, you're just jealous!

- Enough you two, said Candy, daddy just came back from his trip, would you please try to behave?

- It's so good to be home said Terry smiling… I'll go freshen up and I come back so we can eat together, you think you can wait a few minutes?

- Yes, daddy! Said Melissa, hurry, I'm hungry

- I will Angel, said Terry smiling

He left with Candy; they were holding hands. They walked together to the big staircase to their bedroom. They started kissing again…it was intense…

- The kids are going to die of hunger, said Candy kissing his lips

- And we wouldn't want to be accused of starving our kids because we were making love…

- No kidding! Said Candy laughing, go wash your hands and come down to dinner…

- Yes, mummy said Terry smiling

She burst out laughing. She was feeling so much better. She went downstairs.

- Where's daddy, mommy? Asked Melissa, I'm starving!

- He'll be here in a second, angel; you think you can wait a little more for daddy?

- Yes, I can wait for daddy, I miss him! Said Melissa

Terry arrived changed and freshened up…

- I'm sorry I kept you waiting… Are you ok angel; you didn't die of hunger, waiting for me? Said Terry

- No daddy… but let's pray and eat please…

- You are so polite little angel, said Terry smiling at her. Would you say grace…?

- Yes, said Melissa

The little girl closed her eyes with everybody and said:

- For what we are about to receive, may the Lord make us truly thankful. Amen.

- Amen, said everybody

They had dinner, they talked, they laughed. It was a Friday night, the children were up late. Candy and Terry went to tuck each and every one of them. They read a story to Melissa together. Serena and Anthony came to Melissa's bedroom to hear the story. The story was "The little tailor". Terry was reading and making voices with Candy. The kids were giggling. They all fell asleep. Terry took Serena back to her room and Candy took Anthony back to his room.

They went to their bedroom to catch up… They made love and Candy was feeling exceptionally excited that night. She was unstoppable… Terry didn't mind…

- Honey, I know I miss you but…, said Terry

- What? Would you want me to just turn around and sleep? Said Candy

- I didn't say that… You've been…

- I've been what…?

- Well I don't know how to tell you this… but I think you're pregnant…

- What? Why would you think something like that? Because I'm more willing than usual? Shouldn't I be?

- I'm not complaining honey…I love it!

- You still thank I'm preggers?

- Yes…

- Why? Aside from my wild mood…

- "Mood" there you go! You've been having some mood swings lately…

Candy thought about it for a second, her feeling blue, crying…

- Yes… I guess I have…, she answered

- And you're warmer than usual…

- Warmer? Warmer how?

- Like when you're pregnant…

- There's a difference? You never told me that…

- I know… you're pregnant…

- But we were so careful…

- You do know that the best contraception is abstinence?

- Yes, but… it worked for 4 years…I have been moody, and my period… Oh my God! I'm late! You're right honey, I'm pregnant!

- For a doctor it took you long enough to make a diagnostic on yourself!

- "Doctor heal thyself"…

- And I'm only an actor…

- Stop teasing me! She said hitting him softly and laughing…

Terry laughed, smiled and hugged her.

- I'm so happy!!! He said

- Another baby…

- Are you ok with this?

- Of course honey…

- But I'm going to be away a lot…

- You have to take care of your business …

- I want to be with you…

- You'll be here when you come home…

- I don't like this, Juliet…

- It's okay…just be here for the birth…

- I wouldn't miss it for the world. You and the children come before anything… don't be afraid to call me if something happens to one of you…

- Honey, unless it's life threatening, I'm not going to bother you…

- Freckles…

- If I need you, I'll call you…I promise you…Romeo

- I hate having to leave you, especially in your condition…

- The doctor hasn't confirmed it yet, she said smiling

- The doctor doesn't know your body like me…

- I'll say! You even notice the change of temperature in my…

- You still can't say it…it's va…

- Terry! I'm a doctor, I know the word!

- Then say it…

- No… it's embarrassing…, she said blushing

- You're blushing, you are so cute Juliet…you don't have to be embarrassed with me, I'm your other half…come on…

- All right, you want to hear me say it? Vagina! She yelled

- There… was that so hard?

- Yes, it was actually… I am so embarrassed, she said blushing some more

- You're a doctor!

- There's a reason I'm not a gynaecologist or urologist…

- Urologist… that a doctor for…

- Don't make me said the word!

- All right, that will be for next time…

- Romeo!

Terry burst out laughing and hugged her.

- So little Terry notice a change in little Candy…you never cease to amaze me…I love you Romeo!

- That's a cute way to put it! He said smiling, I love you Juliet…

- Now can you please stop talking and make up for lost time?

- No problem…

They kissed again and they made love all night long. They finally fell in love and asleep at dawn in each other's arms, exhausted, but very happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Today in your life_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

****

**_Chapter 2_**

_"**Sweet morning"**_

Melissa woke up in the morning in her warm and fluffy bed and she went to her sister's room. Anthony was already there.

- Good morning Melissa! Said Serena

- Good morning Serena, Anthony, she said

- Good morning Melissa, said Anthony

- Are mommy and daddy awake? Asked Melissa

- I don't know, but we have to let them sleep, they must be tired…

- Tired? Said Melissa, didn't they got to bed at the same time as us?

- They were probably talking all night…, said Serena, let's let them rest… let's go brush our teeth and I can give you guys a bath…

- Really? Said Melissa, you can give me a bath?

- I'm almost 9 years old, I can do it…, said Serena

- There's no way you're giving me a bath! Said Anthony, I'm going to wait for mommy!

- Right, said Serena, the baby is going to wait for his mommy!

- You shut up! Said Anthony

- Make me! Said Serena

They started fighting, yelling arguing.

Candy was asleep in Terry's arms when she heard the screams…Terry heard the screams too…

- I'll go, said Candy with a sleepy voice

- No, Juliet, you stay in bed, I'll go..., he said with a sleepy voice too

- Thanks Romeo, said Candy going back to sleep.

Now that she knew she that she might be was pregnant, she was beginning to have the symptoms, sleeping a lot was one of them…

Terry went to brush his teeth before going to see the children. He arrived in Serena's bathroom and stopped the fight between her and Anthony.

- All right, what's going? Said Terry

- Good morning daddy , said Melissa running to him

Terry carried her and kissed her on the cheek

- Good morning angel, he said

- Good morning daddy, said Serena and Anthony together

- Good morning guys, said Terry

- Serena wanted to give us a bath, but Anthony said he wouldn't let her give him a bath, he only wanted mommy and Serena said he was a baby…, said Melissa

- Thanks for the information angel! Said Terry smiling

- You're welcome daddy, said Melissa

- Now Serena, are you allowed to give your brother a bath…? Asked Terry to his daughter

- No, but I can do it, I'm sure, replied Serena

- You know the bathroom can become very dangerous, what if Melissa slips and hits her head and falls in the water? She could drown in a few seconds…

- Oh, I hadn't thought about that…but I would've carried her out…, said Serena

- I'm sure you could… but you shouldn't do stuff without asking permission…

- I'm sorry daddy…, she said looking down

- It's ok, your intentions were good. I'll tell you what: I'll let you wash Melissa this morning and I can watch you and I'll see if you can do it…

- Thank you daddy, said Serena smiling

- She's not washing me! Said Anthony

- I'll wash you, said Terry, ok though guy?

- Ok, dad…, said Anthony

- Now you two apologise to each other, said Terry to Serena and Anthony

The brother and sister looked at each other.

- I'm sorry I called you a baby, said Serena

- I'm sorry I yelled at you, said Anthony

- Good. Now Serena, go ahead, give your little sister a bath…

Terry put Melissa down and Serena took her nightgown off and gave her little sister a bath. Terry was watching and instructing her how to do some of the stuff…

- Daddy, said Melissa, you forgot my little birdie…

- Your what? He asked surprised

- My little birdie, she said, mommy always say that to be completely clean I have to wash my little birdie too…

Joining the gesture to her words, she crouched and she started to wash her "little birdie". Terry looked at her stunned… He hadn't given the girls a bath for a while… When he was with Serena, there was always a nanny doing it and then it was Candy. So by the time she was she was growing up, Candy was taking care of her.

Melissa finish washing her "little birdie", washed her hands. Serena gave her a towel and she was out of the bath.

- So Daddy, how did I do? Asked Serena

- You did fine, said Terry smiling you want to continue with the cream and the clothing?

- Yes… come on Melissa

She took her sister in the towel to the bedroom.

- Stay here Melissa; I'll go get your clothes…

- Ok, said Melissa

While Melissa was waiting, Terry was giving Anthony a bath.

- Tell me the truth, buddy, said Terry. You don't want your sister to give you a bath because you're ashamed, right?

- She's a girl, dad…

- Your mum is also a girl…

- No, mom is mom… Serena is my sister!!!

- She's seen you naked before…

- I know, but it's weird now…my friends are not taking their bath with their sister…

- Oh… so this is about your friends? You're fighting with your sister because your friends don't take their bath with their sisters?

- Well yes…

- Anthony… you can't let your friends influence you like that. You have to be your own person… don't be mean to your sister. She's your family, we're family, all of us…

- All right dad. I'm sorry…

- It's ok buddy, you're learning, like your sister is learning like everybody is learning…

- Like you learn your roles?

- Yes… that's another process of learning…

Meanwhile Serena was putting cream on her sister, then the undergarments, than the jeans and the little blouse with flowers. She was brushing her sister's light brown long curly hair. Terry arrived with Anthony.

- You did a good job Serena, said Terry smiling

- Thank you daddy, said Serena

- Daddy, if we behave, can you do the "Genie song" for us today? Asked Melissa, please, please, pretty please?

- You guys aren't tired of that? Asked Terry

- NO! Said the three kids at the same time

- We actually watch it on tape when we miss you, said Serena

Terry looked at his three children, he felt so moved, he had tears threatening so come out of his eyes, but he was not going to show the kids.

- All right, he said, if you behave and don't fight again today, you're going to get a special live presentation of the "Genie song" by yours truly…

- YEAH! Screamed the kids happy

- Now, little buddy let me get you dressed. Let's go to your room…

- I'm so happy you're here daddy, another man in the house feels good…why don't you have another baby? You can have a boy so he could be my friend, said Anthony

- Well Anthony there's no guarantee that if we have another baby that it's going to be a boy…but I'll see what I can do…

- For real? Said Anthony all happy

- Yes, for real, said Terry

- Daddy, said Serena, is mommy pregnant?

Serena was always very perceptive…

- We need the doctor to confirm it, but yes, we think we're pregnant…

- YES!!!!!!!!! They all screamed

They started jumping, laughing, screaming and singing.

- ♪♪We're having a baby! We're having a baby!♪♪ chant the children

Terry was laughing. The kids hugged him, and then he left with Anthony to get him dressed. He put cream on him and Anthony insisted in getting dressed by himself.

- I can do it, daddy, he said

- All right… I'm going to go check on your mum, don't forget to comb your hair

- I won't. You go take care of mom, she's carrying my little brother, said Anthony smiling

- I'll see you later, said Terry, when you're done, you guys go downstairs and have breakfast

- You and mom are not coming? Asked Anthony

- Mummy needs to rest for the moment…

- Oh… all right, daddy.

Terry went back to his room as Candy was opening her eyes…

- Hey Romeo, she said, what was the noise about?

- The kids were fighting, I fixed it…

- They were singing…

- I told him they might have a little brother…

- What? Said Candy

But she felt sick and she stood up and ran to the bathroom to throw up. She just brushed her teeth once and for all and came back to the bedroom a little breathless.

- You told the kids?! We haven't seen the doctor to confirm it yet!

- You're a doctor… and I confirmed it…

- You're pretty confident with little Terry…

- You just came from being sick in the bathroom…

- Maybe you put that idea in my head, said Candy smiling

- I have that kind of power on you? He said smiling

- Don't you ever doubt it, Romeo, she said smiling

Terry smiled, looking at her with love.

- I learn something new everyday… Serena was giving Melissa a bath…

- What?

- That's what the fight was about …Serena wanted to give her little brother and sister a bath to let you rest…

- Oh, that's so sweet…but she's never done it before

- That's why I told she should've asked for permission and I let her do it while I watched

- Oh… good. She's taking initiatives, I love that! So everything was fine?

- Yes, she did a good job…something surprised me though

- What?

- Melissa said I forgot something…

- What did you forget?

- Her "little birdie"…, he said a little embarrassed

- Oh, said Candy smiling, now who's embarrassed?

- My baby girl talking about her "little birdie", I wasn't expecting that! And she joined the gesture to her words and started to wash her "little birdie"!

- Well, I had to show her how to be clean…

- I was just a little thrown seeing her do that… she taught me something!

Candy burst out laughing, going in the bathroom. Terry followed her and they took a shower together, scrubbing each other's back, laughing kissing… and making love.

When they came out of the bathroom they got ready to go downstairs and have breakfast, when there was knock on the door…

- Come in! Said Terry

The door opened the three little ones got in; each of them had a tray with breakfast for mommy, who was expecting their little brother.

- Good morning mommy they all said, congratulations!

Candy and Terry were stunned.

- Thank you, babies! She said smiling

- Daddy, put mommy back to bed so she can have her breakfast…, said Melissa

- Right on! Said Terry smiling, come on Juliet, back to bed!

- All right, said Candy complying

Serena was carrying the more heavy stuff, the milk, the juice the fruits. The little ones had the bread, the cereal without the milk, the butter, the eggs, and the bacon. Everything was covered…

- Oh my! Said Candy all of this looks delicious… how did you know what I wanted?

- We told cook you were having a baby, and she remembered what you liked in your condition, said Serena

- Oh…, said Candy looking at Terry, good news travels fast! Thank you all for this my darlings! This is very nice of you

- I'm going to go down and have my breakfast, said Terry joking, since I'm not having a baby… don't mind me!

- Daddy, said Melissa, we didn't forget about you… you're pregnant too…

- I am? Said Terry

- Yes, you did say "we're pregnant" earlier, didn't you? Said Anthony

- Yes…, said Terry

There was another knock on the door and cook arrived with Terry's favourite breakfast on a tray…

- This one is for your, Master Grandchester, said Cook

- Oh, said Terry surprised

- Come on daddy, back to bed! Said Melissa, so you can eat with mommy!

Terry complied smiling, and they said grace and they started eating. The kids left them to go in their play room.

- Aren't they wonderful? Said Candy

- They have a great role model, you.

- You're there too…

- Not like you in permanence. You're the best Freckles, especially for Serena, no one can tell that she's not your biological daughter…

- She's part of you, she's an innocent little angel and I loved her from the second I saw her crying for her daddy after the earthquake…

- Yes a little girl crying for her daddy instead of her mummy…

- That was odd, said Candy smiling, and when we found you and she called you daddy…instead of feelings bad, I just hugged her and loved her more, she was part of you and I had someone to share my grief with, even though she was a baby, I felt close to her all of a sudden… I did feel good with her when I found her so lost and crying alone, while other parents were taking their children, not paying any attention to her…

- I will never thank you enough for finding her and taking care of her…

- You don't have to thank me… you're my other half, so I was just doing what you would've done…

- Cosmically linked?

- Except you lived with another woman who was walking around naked in your apartment 24/7 trying to seduce you…

- Was it 24/7? I really barely noticed her and I don't even think I remember…

- I turned into the "Ice Princess" and you turned into the "Prince of Ice", she said smiling

- Like I said, cosmically linked…

They looked at each other smiling.

- I didn't eat or drink anything she brought me… I didn't want to risk her drugging me again

- You must've eaten out a lot then…

- Yes, and I ordered food a lot too…

- It's a good think you could afford it! Said Candy laughing

- No kidding! He said smiling too

They finished their breakfast and they went downstairs to see the kids before leaving for the clinic.

- Hey guys, said Terry smiling

- Hey! Said the kids

- We're going to see the doctor , said Candy

- For the baby? Are you all right? Asked Serena

- Yes, the doctor it's just want to make sure everything is fine, said Candy, don't worry

- Oh…all right, said Serena, see you later then…

- Bye guys, said Terry

- Daddy, I want a kiss, said Melissa

She approached her father and he took her in his arms and kissed her on the cheek. Candy kissed her too. Melissa went back to her game laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Today in your life_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

****

**_Chapter 3_**

_"**Raging hormones, like teenagers…"**_

Candy and Terry went to her clinic. She was practically never there; she'd rather take care of her children. Flammy had came to work with her and Candy was picking up the tab of those who couldn't afford expensive surgeries. She had other colleagues too…and a doctor named Michael, who was the cousin of one of Eliza's friend. He was also half French.

Candy was talking to Terry in the car while they were on their way to the clinic. He was driving a metallic grey Nissan Pathfinder. They didn't take the driver, they wanted some time together.

- The children were very calm, said Candy

- I promised them to do the "Genie song" for them if they behaved…

- Oh I wouldn't want to miss that either…

- So you'll have to behave too, then

- I will daddy, said laughing

- Good girl!

They burst out laughing.

- You're going to finally meet Michael; you've never seen him…

- You sound excited when you talk about him…

- He's just a good friend, Romeo, that's all…

- I know…

- I really don't have to reassure you on that point…

- Does that mean I can take you for granted…?

- So not funny Romeo…

She remembered how she got angry at him on the phone a while ago.

- Sorry Juliet, he said smiling

- I'm sorry for snapping at you Romeo, but I can't promise you that it won't happen again. But no matter what happens in the future, no matter what my mood swings are, don't you ever forget that I love you…don't abandon me…

- I won't…Freckles. I promise you…

- You'll have to be patient with me… every pregnancy is different; this one with you away is going to be hard…

- You can pour your frustration on me, Juliet… For better…

- Or worse, she said smiling

- Till death do us part…

They smiled and held hands, as they arrived at the clinic. They went to see Flammy who was busy with a patient. So they went to Candy's office to wait for her.

From the moment she had met him on that plane taking her to London all those years ago, her life had never been the same…Terry was sitting on Candy's chair at her desk and she was sitting on his lap; they were kissing. They never got tired of each other…

There was a little knock on the door and it opened. Flammy came in.

- Oh my God! Would you two get a room already? You're acting like teenagers with raging hormones!

Candy and Terry burst out laughing and stood up.

- Hi Flammy! They both said

- Hello lovers! Said Flammy laughing with them

- How are you today, Flammy? Said Candy

- Fine, what about you?

- I'm great, well sort of…

- What's the matter…? Don't tell me; you're pregnant!

- Well I'm not sure, said Candy

- Why do you think that, then? Asked Flammy

- Well, said Terry, I came up with that diagnostic…

- You? Said Flammy surprise, how?

Candy looked at Terry and before she could stop him…

- Well I noticed the difference in the temperature, in her vagina while we were making love…

- Terry! Said Candy opening her mouth

Flammy shook her head smiling: they always behaved like a couple of teenagers!

- A difference, colder? Said Flammy joking

- Flammy! Said Candy

Terry burst out laughing.

- No, actually warmer, said Terry with a big smiled, like when she's pregnant

- You noticed the difference? Said Flammy

- Yes, when Candy is pregnant, she's a lot warmer…

- Oh my God! Said Candy, would you stop talking about me like I wasn't here? Flammy, I'm the patient!

- Calm down Juliet, said Terry you need to be cool off a little… think about the baby

- Shut up Romeo! She said with angry eyes

- Would you like a few second for you two to go at it? Said Flammy

- No, let's go Flammy to an exam room, said Candy walking to the door without looking at Terry

- Can I come? Said Terry with a little voice

- Of course you can come, you have to come, you're the baby's father! Said Candy still a little frustrated

Terry followed Flammy and Candy to a vacant exam room. Flammy was smiling, Terry too, he just loved teasing her. Candy was in her mood swing phase again. They arrived in an empty exam room and Candy got ready for Flammy to examine her. She lied down on the exam table and Flammy put on some plastic gloves and had a look at her for a while. When she was done, she took her gloves off, and threw them in the garbage.

- So? Said Candy while she was getting dressed, what's the diagnostic, Flammy?

- Well your hubby is right, you're indeed pregnant! Congratulations!

- Thank you.You were right Romeo! Said Candy smiling

- I told you so! Said Terry smiling with a signing tone

- I guess you did! She said laughing

Candy smiled and walked to her husband and they hugged and kissed for a while. Flammy was looking at them. Candy and her mood swings during her pregnancies…She had been working with Candy over the years, she was her doctor for her first two pregnancies. Terry and Candy haven't changed at all; they've always looked like newlyweds or teenager with raging hormones. She had never seen a couple more in love! Candy and Terry finally stopped kissing.

- Thank you Flammy , said Candy smiling

- You see? Little Terry was right! Said Terry

- Well, said Flammy, since there's a bun in Candy's oven, the temperature had to go higher to bake it well…that's why you felt it…

- Flammy! Said Candy outraged

Flammy and Terry burst out laughing. Candy was blushing.

- Juliet, have I told you how cute you are? Said Terry, after all these years, you're still blushing like a bride…

Candy smiled at the compliment.

- I'm writing you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and I'm going to schedule you for an ultrasound, said Flammy

- Already? Why so soon? Is something wrong? Said Candy

- Well…, said Flammy

- What? Said Candy worried

- Don't panic! I just felt the baby a little…bigger than it should be according to the date of your last period… but there's nothing to worry about. Unless you're cheating on your husband and another man could be the father…, she joked

- Flammy! Said Candy, not funny!

- Yes it is, said Flammy; the expression on your face is priceless!

Flammy and Terry were laughing. Candy didn't find the joke funny, she was sulking. She took the prescription from Flammy.

- Stop laughing Terry, you're making me so mad, I wish I could tell you you're not the father! Said Candy angry

- Just to make things clear, said Terry still joking, I am the father right?

- Terrence Grandchester, I'm going to kill you! Said Candy

Terry burst out laughing and ran out the door, Candy followed him screaming;

- Bye Flammy!

- Bye Flammy, said Terry from afar

- Bye kids! Said Flammy smiling and shaking her head.

Candy was running after Terry but she bumped into someone.

- Oops! I'm sorry… , she said

- Candy, said the man

- Dr. Michael, said Candy

- Are you here to work, you're not on the schedule are you? Said Michael

- No… I came to see Flammy, said Candy

- Why?

- I'm pregnant…

- Oh… and you're running around like a teenager? Candy!

- I'm sorry; I have to run after my husband…

- No you don't! You're pregnant…

- Dr. Michael, I'm fine! Let me go after him, you come along, I would like you to meet him!

Candy ran out side to look for Terry. Michael looked at her go, and he followed her. He knew that Candy was married to Terrence Grandchester, the Oscar winner… so what was that? Acting? They were acting like kids. He followed her and he arrived outside and he saw them hugging; Terry had her in his arms and was spinning around with her. Candy was laughing, Terry was laughing and they were kissing like there was no tomorrow. Flammy was passing by; she stopped and followed Michael's eyes. There was a photographer hiding by a tree and taking pictures of Candy and Terry together.

- Oh I see you've met Terrence Grandchester, said Flammy

- Actually I haven't met him yet…, said Michael, are they always like that?

- You haven't seen anything yet… now that she's pregnant again; she's going to have those crazy mood swings…

- They love each other so much, I can see it…

- Since the minute they met and I've known Candy since med school, I can tell you, they've always been like that…like two teenagers with raging hormones…

- I guess I should go say hi, to the big star…

Flammy felt a little bitterness in Michael.

- Michael, you knew she was married from the get go…you should kiss your hopes of being with her goodbye.

- But I'm not…

- You're so transparent, Michael, said Flammy, I'll see you later…

Flammy left and Michael went outside to interrupt, Candy and Terry's kiss.

- Hum hum, he said very loud

Candy and Terry stopped kissing. They looked at Michael. Terry didn't let go of his wife. He was looking at Michael like he wanted to say; "She's mine, you moron!" Candy smiled.

- Oh Dr. Michael, said Candy smiling

She wanted to free herself but Terry was holding her tight. She didn't insist, it would've looked like she was fighting with Terry. She put up a good face.

- This is my husband, Terrence, said Candy

- Terrence, said Michael, You're an actor right? I don't really go to the movies, but I heard a lot about you…

- Dr. Michael, said Terry, I hope everything you heard was all good

- Not all, but since you're an actor, I wanted to reserve my judgment…

Terry had to let Candy go to shake Michael's hand. Candy felt a weird vibe…

- Honey, said Candy, can we go? I'm craving for a strawberry shortcake…

- Right away darling, said Terry, it was good to meet you Dr… what was your name again?

- Michael…, he replied

- Right….

Candy was shaking her head.

- Good bye actor, said Michael, I'm sorry but my memory is a little fuzzy on names

- Well I hope you don't forget about your patients, it could be fatal to your career, you could lose your medical licence, maybe you shouldn't be a doctor, said Terry getting in the Pathfinder.

- Bye Michael, said Candy.

They drove away. Michael went back to the clinic. In the car, the couple was talking.

- Well, that was fun! Said Terry

- What the heck was that? Said Candy

- What?

- That little exchange with Michael, did you have to be like that?

- Like what? He wasn't better…

- Why did I feel like you two were fighting over me?

- Two grown men fighting over a candy… pun intended…

- Terry, I'm serious!

- Because we were…

- Terry! I wanted you to meet everybody I worked with… not start World War III!

- He has a thing for you…

- What? How do you know?

- I felt it…

- You felt it?

- Yes…

- So now you're an expert on men's hidden feelings?

- Like I'm an expert on your…

- Don't say it!

Terry burst out laughing.

- Freckles relax, I was just reminding him that you were mine, and giving his hostility, he has a thing for you…I'm glad he's not your doctor, I can't imagine him touching your intimate parts…

- Oh my God! You're obsessed with my intimate parts

- They bring me great pleasure. I don't want another man to touch them, even your nice doctor…

Candy just burst out laughing. The little tension was already over.

- Ok, whatever! I want my strawberry shortcake…

- In a moment, Mrs. Grandchester…

They arrived to "Tanisha's Touch". Tanisha had opened a restaurant in Chicago. She had opened another restaurant there, giving the success of the one she opened in New York all those years ago. The manager knew Candy and Terry, since they were Tanisha's friends since school, and he gave them a special table, his name was Stewart.

- Thank you Stewart, said Candy smiling

- Your strawberry short cake is going to be ready in a moment.

- Thank you, Stewart

- What about you, Mr. Grandchester?

- I'll take a steak and fries, said Terry, with a salad

- Let me finish my cake I might be in the mood for something else…, said Candy

- Very well, Mrs. Grandchester, said Stewart

They brought her strawberry short cake and Candy ate with appetite. She felt so much better after.

- That was awesome! She said

- I can't believe you're having cravings now, just because you know you're pregnant…

- And I'm feeling my belly now too, said Candy, it's like it just became real a minute ago…

- It's all in the head. If women could forget they're pregnant, they wouldn't be any cravings at all, and their bellies might not even show…

- But we wouldn't get our husbands to satisfy our cravings or having the pleasure of sending them to get us something, then say we don't want it anymore…

- You women do that on purpose…!

- We have to make you participate in this wonderful journey…

- I wish I could carry this one for you…

- No, you don't… you have no idea how much the delivery hurts. Men simply can't take it…

- I'll take your word for it… he said smiling

The other customers were looking at them. They had recognised Terry and his wife. But they didn't dare go there to bother them and when one would try, he would be stopped by one of the servers of the manager. It was a security measure in case there were stalkers in the restaurant or reporters looking for a story… Candy had some fish with lemon, she liked the sour taste of lemon, she had a potato salad which was also sour. Terry was happy to be with his wife and satisfy her cravings. He would have to go back to his quest for investors again and he was dreading that moment. He didn't want to leave his wife in her condition. But he had to, if he wanted to accomplish his dream.

In Los Angeles, Susanna Marlowe was rubbing her belly. She was going to have another baby. She was very happy.

- This time around, I'm going to be a good mother to my child and I'm going to love this child very much… I was unable to love Serena like I should've had…I even stopped my visits. And Terry loved her so much he didn't even flinch when I told him she wasn't his…he wanted to keep her even more…Was he for real? I did everything to seduce him; he was faithful to his damn Candy! But don't worry little one, I'm going to love you with all my heart.

Susanna smiled still rubbing her belly and talking to her baby. She was happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Today in your life_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 4_**

_"**Candy's decision"**_

Candy and Terry went back to their house in early afternoon. The children were playing in their play room. They were all glad to have their parents back home.

- Mommy, daddy!!! They all yelled

- Hey kids! Said the parents

- Can we have our "Genie Song" now? Asked Melissa

Terry looked at his little angel. He couldn't say no to her. He smiled.

- Let me go change and I'll come back to do the scene… he said

- All right daddy! She said

He left with Candy and they went to their bedroom… Candy took her shoes off and jumped on the bed to rest.

- Are you ok Juliet? Said Terry looking at her

- I'm just a little tired that's all

- Sleepy?

- Yes…

- The baby…

- Yep…this one is making me sleepy, very sleepy

- And he's making you very attractive too… that pregnancy glow…

- You want to make love, do you?

- Why would you think that?

- You're complimenting me and you have this tone in your voice…

- Tone?

- Sultry…

- Really? You know me too well Juliet…

She smiled.

- You know what they say, it's even better in the afternoon…but Romeo the kids are waiting for us…

- That's what's making it more exciting…

- Well hurry up, or I'm going to fall asleep…now or during…

- Not on your life! You wouldn't do this to me…

She burst out laughing. He approached her and hugged her.

- Romeo, she said, I will never ever get tired of you nor fall asleep while we make love… It's way to good to make me sleep even if I'm dead tired

- Thanks honey

- I don't think I can make it back downstairs to the kids, I have to sleep or I will literally sleep walking… So if you don't start this now, I'm going to close my eyes in the next 30 seconds and wake up in the evening…

Terry smiled and kissed her. They made love slowly, passionately, enjoying every single second of it. When they were done, Candy's head hit her pillow, she closed her eyes and she was asleep… Terry looked at her sleeping for a while. She was so beautiful, he remembered when he first saw her on that plane when she was concerned about him… she was so pretty her compassion was heart warming and he wanted her from the second he laid his eyes on her. Now she was his wife, the mother of his children, he was grateful to God every day of his life for his bliss. He kissed her on the forehead softly. Then he went to the bathroom to freshen up a little and put on some more relaxed clothes and joined the children in their play room.

- Daddy! Said Melissa, where's mommy?

- Mummy is tired angel; she's asleep right now…

- Tired? Said Anthony, what did you guys do when you went out?

- We went to the doctor's and we went at Aunt Tanisha's restaurant for lunch…

- And she's tired? Said Serena

- You know mummy is having a baby…?

- Yes, they all said

- Well when women are having baby, sometimes they get sleepy a lot and they have to sleep other wise they would fall asleep anywhere they are…

- Oh… all right. The baby is making her sleep! Said Serena smiling

- Yes, said Terry

- She's going to miss your performance, said Melissa

- I can do one for her later if she wants too… Ready guys?

- Wait, daddy, said Serena

- What for?

- We have a surprise for you, said Anthony

He went to a little table that was there was a package. He gave the package to his father.

- What is it?

- It's a genie costume, the Aladdin Genie…, said Serena

- We got it from the Disney store the last time when went shopping with mommy, said Anthony

- It's a very big size, it should fit you, said Serena

Terry looked at his kids smiling. A genie costume? That request coming from his children, was music to his ears.

- All right, let me go change in the other room…

- Great!

Terry went to the washroom to change and came out with the costume on. Melissa gave him a genie mask. Terry put it on.

- Now, that's perfect! She said, go ahead daddy…

- Wait, said Anthony, I'll get the camcorder, so we can show it to mommy when she wakes up.

He ran to the table and took the camcorder.

- Do you know how to use that? Asked Terry

- I'm a big boy daddy…

- All right, said Terry

He started singing, Anthony was filming and the girls were giggling and clapping their hands. When he was done, they yelled and hugged him. Then the girls wanted to sing with their daddy and they put on a Jasmine costume their mummy had bought for the occasion, to sing the song with their daddy…Anthony changed into Aladdin…. The girls sang with their daddy, Anthony filmed them, then the nanny came and she filmed the kids playing and singing with their daddy. They had a blast!

Candy woke up still feeling tired, and she stayed in bed trying to wake up, but she fell asleep again. Terry came back a couple of hours later and he found her trying to wake up.

- Hey sleepy head! He said

- Hummm, she did

- Have you ever felt like this with the others?

- No, every pregnancy is different, she said with a sleepy voice

- Well you better wake up, Juliet, Tammy called, she's coming tonight

- Tammy…?

- Yes, you remember, your little neighbour?

- Of course I remember Tammy… her big brother had a crush on me…

- Did he…? Yes, I remember how was looking at you on that elevator, he didn't seem impressed to see a movie star… he was jealous!

- You remember that?

- I'm an actor, Freckles; my job is to remember…

- Right…That was a good sleep, but now I'm hungry…

- Are you craving anything specific?

- Can I have a grapefruit and some lemonade with real pressed lemons?

- Anything for you my darling. Let me tell Cook.

Terry took the phone and called Cook with the internal line and gave her Candy's request. A few minutes later, a maid came with a tray with Candy's grapefruit and her lemonade the way she asked it. The maid came in after Terry opened the door and she put the tray on Candy's night table.

- Thanks Tilda, said Candy smiling

- You're welcome Madam. If you need anything else, please let us know… and congratulations madam! She whispered just for Candy

- Thank you said Candy smiling.

The maid left and Terry helped Candy and her tray of food. She ate the grapefruit and drank the lemonade and she felt so much better later.

- Don't you want a little snack honey? She said

- I'm going down to have some with the kids

- What are you having?

- Pizza with green pepper…

- Ewww! She said, just the thought is making me wanna puke!

Terry burst out laughing.

- I'm going to make sure the smell doesn't come up here…

- You know how my flare becomes when I'm pregnant

- You can smell something you don't like a millions miles away… We'll try to spray some deodorizer, and I got the kind you like, don't worry…

- Thanks…I'm sorry for the trouble…

- Come on Freckles, no need to apologize… you have every right to be comfortable while carrying my baby. I can afford it…if you want me to hire a chef to make you a meal I will…

- All I need is you and the children, Romeo. Even if we were poor, as long as I have you and the kids, I would be happy…

- Thanks Juliet. So if one day I go broke, you're not going to leave me?

- Of course not! She smiled; I love you, not your money!

- I knew you were the perfect one, for me and forever will be…and I will love you so for always…

Candy smiled and counted her blessings. Susanna had managed to disturb their perfect life a few years ago… Maybe she was paranoid, but the thought of Susanna still linked to Serena… She didn't want to contact her, but …

- Terry, about Serena's parental rights…

- You want to adopt her officially?

- Yes. You can contact Susanna and talk to her…

- What's with the 180? Why did you change your mind?

- I have this feeling if I don't adopt her now, I won't be able to adopt her at all…why haven't we done it all that time ago, or when she abandoned her…? I remember the poor little angel waiting for her mommy to come and visit her, then she was so sad, when Susanna didn't show up… and from that day on, she stopped calling me "Mommy Candy" and she started calling me just "Mommy"…I'm her mother, Terry, I want her to be officially mine, for me and for her.

- Then we'll have to talk to her, about the adoption

- Yes, and tell her about Susanna…do you think she remembers?

- I don't know, maybe a little or not at all

- If she doesn't remember, it's going to be a shock for her….

- I know…, said Terry, but she loves you

- What if she wants to go back to Susanna?

- I don't think so… since she was a baby, she never bonded with Susanna, I was the sole parent, taking her with me on movie sets, I took her everywhere with me and the nanny…after the earthquake when you found her, she bonded with you right away…you were closer to her than Susanna has ever been to her…She couldn't stop talking about you when you left… I told you she told me you were there when I woke up calling out your name…

- Yes…

- She's felt more love from your than from her mother who didn't care about her…she's doesn't need her biological uncaring mother, when she had you

- I hope you're right…

- I'm sure I am… you're the best mother in the world.

- Thank Romeo, and you're the best father in the world and I'm sure you would've adopted any child I might have had with someone else…

- Yes, because that child would've been a part of you, and I love you, so I would've loved your child too

- Same here…

- So you're sure you're ready for this? You're pregnant, you don't need any stress…

- I need to get this feeling out of my head, I have to adopt Serena officially…

- I might have to see Susanna to talk to her

- I know, just don't drink anything she gives you…, she said smiling

- You don't have to remind me of that…, he said smiling, all right Juliet, I'll do it. I'll call my lawyers tonight to start the procedure

- Tonight? Isn't it too late?

- I'm paying them an arm and a leg for them to be available for me 24/7…

- Ok, you're the boss…

Terry called his lawyers and they started the procedures to filled for adoption, but they will have to contact Susanna so she can relinquish her parental rights , so Candy could adopt Serena. At least the procedure was in motion.

Candy finished her snack. Terry had to go have his snack with the kids, when they heard a knock on the door.

- Come in, said Candy knowing it was the kids; she recognised their soft knocking…

The children came in running.

- No running! Said Terry a little loud

The children stopped and they walked to their mommy. Melissa got on the bed into her mommy arms.

- Hi mommy, she said

- Hi angel, said Candy smiling

- I missed you…

- I missed you too, she said kissing her hair, all of you

- Hi mom, said Serena and Anthony

- Hey, said Candy smiling

- We bought you something…

- What is it?

- It's the DVD we did earlier with daddy doing the Genie song with the costume…

- Oh… I have to see that! Said Candy looking at Terry with love

He smiled and winked at her. They all jumped on their big king size bed and Terry too, after putting the disc in the DVD player.

- Don't you guys have to eat your snack…? Asked Candy

- Yes, we'll go after the first song, daddy's first song, then we'll go eat and come back when we're done, said Serena

- All right, said Candy smiling.

They watched the DVD and Candy was smiling and laughing. With the Genie suit, Terry was even better! They were all on the bed signing and laughing.

- Romeo, said Candy, you're even better than before, if that's possible…

- Why thank you my Juliet, he said smiling

- He's the best, said Serena smiling

- That he is, said Candy

- Now children, let's go have our snack and mommy is going to watch the rest of the DVD…

- You want some pizza too mommy? I can keep a piece for you , said Melissa

- No thank you, she said, I already had my snack…

- All right! See you later mommy…

- See you later guys…! Said Candy

They all left and Candy was watching the tape and she smiled all the way to the end, she sang too, since Disney's Aladdin was some sort of cult with her children; they loved it like crazy. So did her and Terry, she remembered when he came to her room in school and they sang "A whole new world" together…and that night they started going out and she never regretted her decision of being with Terry in school, it was the best decision she's ever made.

When she was done watching the DVD, she went to take a shower and get ready to go downstairs. Tammy was coming to see her. Terry came back and he went to brush his teeth , since he had pizza with green pepper, which Candy hated at the moment. He came out of the bathroom. Candy was looking at him smiling…

- You're the best, you know that? She said

- As a matter of fact, I do! You bring out the best in me…

He was changing into other clothes for dinner.

- When is Tammy coming? Said Candy

- In a few minutes, she's always on time…

- Yes, she used to love spending the day at my apartment, especially when we were "broken up" she actually cheered me up a lot! She came the morning of the Oscar nominations and hugged me because you were nominated… She was surprised to see me happier than her!

Terry was ready to go downstairs. He was in a suit and she had a black dress on, it was simple but elegant; sleeveless and V cut.

- I'm sorry again about that Freckles, he said

- Let's go downstairs, she said smiling

They went downstairs in one of the living rooms and Terry served her a lemonade. She was eating some salty roasted peanuts and she felt great. Tammy arrived on time with a young man.

- Candy! She said hugging her

- Tammy! How are you? Said Candy hugging her back

- I'm fine, she said, you?

- I'm fabulous!

- Terry! She said hugging him too…

- Hey Tammy said Terry hugging her back

- You guys remember Nathan…, said Tammy

- Yes, of course, said Candy, your boyfriend

- Hello, Mr and Mrs. Grandchester, said Nathan

He was tall and he had blond hair. Tammy was now a very beautiful young woman and she had stayed friends with Candy. She used to baby sit the kids when they were younger… They all went to sit in the living room.

- You want to something to drink? Asked Candy

- Yes, said Tammy, I'll get it

- Sure, said Candy smiling, this is your home

- Thank you Candy, said Tammy smiling, you want something honey, she asked her boyfriend

- A Porto would be nice, he said

- A Porto it is…

Tammy poured some lemonade for her and she made a glass of Porto for Nathan. Then she went to sit in the living room. Candy and Terry were on the loveseat. Nathan and Tammy were on the couch.

- Candy, Nathan proposed to me…, said Tammy showing her right hand

- Congratulations! Said Candy smiling…

- Yes congratulations! Said Terry

- We're getting married in 3 months, so I wanted you to be my matron of honour…

Candy was moved to tears.

- Tammy, don't you have a best friend for that?

- You're my best friend, Candy, said Tammy, I want you…

Candy stood up and Tammy too, and they hugged.

- Oh Tammy, she said, I'd be delighted to be your matron of honour

- And I want your friends to be my bride's maids…

- Really?

- Yes… after they found out at school that I knew you and Terry, everybody wanted to befriend me just so they could meet you and Terry… so I want you and your friends…

- All right, I'll let them know.

- I want my dress from Annie's designs…

- I'll tell you want, I'll take care of the wedding dress and the bride's maids dresses

- I also need a flower girls and a ring bearer… so Serena, Anthony and Melissa… is that ok?

Candy looked at Terry who agreed with his eyes.

- Of course, she said, I'll take care of it, and for all the clothing… Nathan, Archie, Annie's husband when he has time; he designed a man's line so he's got some nice suites, you can look at it and take whatever you want…

- Thank you Mrs. Grandchester, Mrs Grandchester

- Call me Candy, she said

- And me Terry, he said

- Thank you , said Nathan

- Thank you Candy, said Tammy smiling

- You're very welcome, said Candy, you can call Annie and tell her you're coming for your wedding dress…

- All right, said Tammy smiling. I've got an invitation for your parents too, if they can to come

- Thank you, said Candy

- Can I see the children?

- Of course, they're getting ready for dinner, said Candy

Tammy went upstairs to see the children. They were very happy to see her and they all screamed;

- Tammy!!!!!

- Hey guys! Said Tammy smiling

- We missed you, said Serena

- I missed you too…I'm getting married…

- Wow! Said Serena

- And I want flower girls, and ring bearers…

- You want us, said Serena smiling

- Yes, I want you, you're my best little friends and I want you in my wedding…

- Thank you, said the children at the same time

- Thank you, said Tammy

She got them ready and they went downstairs, all excited about the wedding. They all had dinner in a great atmosphere.

A few weeks later, Susanna received some papers about relinquishing her parental rights. She called her lawyers…her hand on her growing belly…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Today in your life**_

_**By Mallory Quinn**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"_**Someone to catch me if I fall"**_

A few days later, Terry's lawyer called to tell him that Susanna wanted to see him in person to discuss Serena. He told Candy about it immediately. It was the morning. Candy was still on the bed.

- What is it honey? She asked…

Terry looked at her, she was not going to like this, but they had sworn each other years ago to always tell each other the truth, no matter how bad it was.

- It was my lawyers, he said, Susanna wants to meet me face to face

Candy didn't respond. She felt sick and she ran to the bathroom to puke. Terry looked at her timing. Was it the pregnancy, or the news about Susanna? Candy came back. Her eyes were red and tearing.

- Are you ok, honey? He asked

- Yes… she said was a little voice, morning sickness

- It looked worse than the other times

- With the news you just told me? You have to wonder?

- I'm sorry…

- No, that's ok… "the truth above all"… I love you Terry

- I love you too

He approached her and hugged her. She hugged him back.

- It's going to be fine, he said

- I knew you'd have to do that, meet with her… I was just hoping…

- I know, honey, he said

- It's a must…it's for Serena, our daughter

- Yes, for our daughter. We also have to talk to her

- Yes, let's do it today…, said Candy, get it over with…

- I hope she forgot about Susanna, but then again, it's going to be a shock to her…if she did and she would be less upset if she does remember her… but one thing is sure, you're her only mother…

- Thank you Romeo. Let's get ready to take the kids to school.

They drove the kids to school together when Terry was home. Some parents were always looking to catch a glimpse of Terry when they got to school, but the widows of the car, were shaded… they couldn't see the inside, thus they couldn't see Terry, who was driving. Candy's cell phone rang when she came back to the car after taking Melissa to her classroom. She got in the car and they drove away. She answered her phone.

- Hello? She said

- Candy…

- Flammy…

- Can you free yourself for an ultrasound right now?

- So soon?

- I want to know why your baby looks bigger…

- Is that a problem? I don't think so…

- Candy, don't worry… I just want to check on the baby…just come right away so I can put your mind at ease…

- All right, Flammy…We'll be there right away, she said looking at Terry who was nodding

They looked at each other.

- She wants to do the ultrasound now? He asked

- She's worried about the size of the baby…, said Candy sadly

- Don't worry, Candy

- Maybe it's hydrocephalic…

- In English…

- Maybe there's water in it's head and it's too big and the body is too small…

- That can't be good, said Terry

- No it isn't…, said Candy with tears in her eyes

Terry looked at her, she was so sad and him too.

- Juliet, listen to me; this baby is fine…it's not hydro… whatever…I actually have my theory on that…

- That I cheated on you, thus I'm more pregnant that I think? She said with a weak smile

He smiled.

- When we were separated you didn't do it, you wouldn't do it now that we're back together and have a family…

- You're sure about that?

- Shouldn't I be? I'm not taking you for granted or anything, honey, I know better than to take anyone for granted, I just trust you on that topic…

- Thank you, she said smiling, so what's your theory?

- I'm not a doctor or anything, but bigger could mean double…

- Double???

- Yes….

- Twins????!!!!

- Well, I have identical twin sisters…

Candy remained silent for a while, her mouth was wide open. It's possible! She had a sigh of relief …

- Yes! She said, oh my God! I can't believe I didn't think about it!

- "Doctor heal thyself", said Terry smiling

- There's a reason we don't treat our family members…or ourselves…Oh Romeo, I hope you're right… I'm so afraid

- Calm down Juliet…it's going to be fine.

- Thank you honey.

She felt a lot better with Terry's theory. If it had been a patient, she would've thought of the possibility first, but since it was herself, she thought about the worst right away… They arrived at the clinic and they went straight to see Flammy in her office. There were other patients in the waiting room who started to whisper when Candy and Terry got in.

"_That's her with her husband, Terrence Grandchester…"_

Candy and Terry were in Flammy's office.

- Candy, she said are you ok? Said Flammy

- I wasn't, then Terry reassured me…

- He reassured you, how?

- By my medical diagnostic, said Terry

- Uh oh, not again, said Flammy

- This one actually makes sense said Candy…

- Let's hear it…,said Flammy

- Well since I have identical twin sister, I think Candy might be having twins…

Flammy looked at him.

- Yes, that could be the reason and I hope it's the reason…

- Please Flammy, said Candy, tell me it crossed your mind too

- It did…, said Flammy, best case scenario, you're having two healthy babies…let's what's going on in that belly of yours… and it does look bigger than a few days ago

- Maybe the fact that I'm now aware I'm pregnant made all the symptoms visible all of a sudden. My morning sickness started when Terry told me I was pregnant…

- Yes…

Candy got ready and lay down. Terry was sitting right beside her holding her hand. Despite the fact that they reassured themselves with the twins' theory, they were still a little afraid of what the ultrasound is going to show.

- Ready? Said Flammy looking at them

She could see that the couple who was usually joking around and running around like teens were worried sick about what the ultrasound might show. Candy and Terry looked at each other with love, they were holding hands.

- Yes, we're ready, they said at the same time.

Flammy put the cold liquid on Candy's belly and started to look on the screen. Candy and Terry hear the rapid heartbeat, it was a little confusing. Flammy wasn't saying anything; she was looking at the screen which was turned on her side so Candy and Terry weren't able to see anything.

- Flammy? Said Candy worried, what is it?

- Oh… I'm sorry Candy, I didn't mean to scare you and Terry, I just wanted to make sure everything was fine…

- Well? Said Candy worried

- You're killing us here, Flammy! Said Terry

- Your babies are fine, said Flammy

- Babies? Said Candy and Terry at the same time

- Yes, you were right Terry, you're having twins!!!

- Oh my God! Said Candy smiling and looking at Terry, we're having twins Romeo!

- Yes , Juliet!

- You're shooting double! Said Candy

- Actually, he shot single and split his target in the middle

- They're identical? Said Candy

- Yes… identical, one egg, one placenta

- That's great! Said Terry, "shooting double" Juliet?

- That was a compliment, Romeo

Flammy looked at them; their happy mood was back and she was glad.

- Why does it sound like "seeing double"? Said Terry

- Romeo…never mind that! Apparently you shot right in the middle and so strong that you split my egg in two!

They burst out laughing.

- You two are not possible! Said Flammy laughing, but it's good to see you back in your old mood again

- It's good to be happy again, said Candy smiling, thank you God for the twins! She added looking up

Terry was looking at her smiling.

- Terry, what are you waiting for?

- What ?

- Thank God for the twins…

- Well it kind of runs in my family, it has more to do with genetic…

- Terry! Said Candy outraged

- Just kidding! He said smiling, thank you God for the twins…

- Romeo, no jokes about God!

- Oh the Big Guy can take it, because he knows what's in my heart… he knows I thank him every single day for my family, for you, the kids…

They looked at each other with love.

- By the way, said Flammy you want to know the conception date?

- Yes, said Candy when was it?

- I know, said Terry

- You know, how? Said Candy

- I just do….

- When was it?

- Valentine's Day…

- Valentine's Day? On the boat?

- Boat? Said Flammy

- Yes, the party on the boat, I told you about it Flammy…

- Oh, and you two did the nasty on the boat while the other guests were…

- We're married, Flammy, don't look so shocked…, said Candy

- With you two, I'm never surprised! Said Flammy

- Is he right? Said Candy

- Yes, he is…, said Flammy

Candy looked at Terry with surprised eyes.

- Romeo? She said

- I just guessed, said Terry

- Don't give me that! What do you know?

- Nothing…

- Romeo!

- All right, the condom might have broke…

- "Might have"? Said Candy, why didn't you tell me anything?

- Well I didn't think anything would happened, it didn't the other times…

- You mean it's not the first time???? Said Candy, oh my God, Terry!!!!

- You love children, don't you?

- That's not the point! We use a condom to avoid being pregnant all the time like animals! I'll have 20 kids with you if you want, I just want to be informed and not be surprised with twins out of the blue! What happened to "we tell each other everything"?

- I didn't want to get your hopes up if it didn't happen…

- Romeo, you can tell me anything, remember? I want to be disappointed with you and happy with you too…

They looked at each other with love.

- Have you guys ever heard of the pill? Said Flammy

- Well, I can't take the pill, said Candy, I keep forgetting and I screw up the cycle…

- That's how we got pregnant with Melissa, said Terry

- On the plane, said Candy smiling

- The plane? Said Flammy, never mind, I don't want to know

But Candy continued.

- It was the Andrew's Corporate Jet, said Candy we were going to Terry's brother's wedding in London…

- So let me get this straight: you have a baby conceived in a Limo, a yatch and a plane???? Asked Flammy

- Yes, said Candy smiling

- We have an exciting life my Juliet and I, never a dull moment! Said Terry

They looked at each other with love. Flammy looked at them. She wished she has a love like that one day.

- I definitely never get bored when you two come here! Said Flammy smiling, let's get back to contraceptives; there's the 3 month shot…

- I don't trust anything they inject into my body? What if I get a bad reaction form it? Said Candy

- So that means no implants either…there's the patch…diaphragm..

- Flammy I'm a doctor, said Candy I know every form of contraception…

But Flammy was ignoring her, she continued talking and she finally said;

- If none of that works, you can try abstinence…

- Are you out of your mind???! Said Terry

- That's not an option! Said Candy

- You're kidding right? Continue Terry

- You guys are not possible, I didn't finish sentence! Said Flammy

- Oh, said Candy

- Any sentence containing the word "abstinence" doesn't deserve to listen to the rest of it, said Terry

- Let's let her finish…, said Candy

- What I was about to say, before I was brutally interrupted by the two of you, is that you can not make love during the ovulation…

- Why? Would we do that?

- To avoid getting pregnant? Said Flammy

- Oh no, I love getting pregnant, said Candy

- But I thought you said…, started Flammy

- I just want to know when I might be…That's all. Terry will tell me the next time the condom breaks right Romeo?

- Absolutely, my dear Juliet

- So all your kids were "accidents"?

- If you mean we didn't plan them, yes they were "accidents", said Candy

- But we were happy, very happy said Terry

Candy smiled. She was getting ready to leave with Terry.

- What you're not racing to your car today? Said Flammy joking

- I'm carrying twins Flammy, I have to be careful…

- Really??? Said Flammy faking surprise

- I know I've been careless sometimes, but I didn't put my babies in danger…now with two, I know it's a more risky pregnancy and I have to be careful

- Thank God! Said Flammy

- Don't worry Flammy, she's going to be a queen for this one, twins…I want her to rest…

- Candy rest? You're kidding right ?

- I will for my babies, don't you guys worry, said Candy, I promise

- Ok, said Flammy, come back to see me in a month

- Fine, bye Flammy, said Candy

Then she approached Terry taking her purse and the touched his shoulder

saying;

- Your turn!

And she ran out of there. Flammy shook her head.

- Candy!!!!

Then she looked at Terry.

- Don't you dare…

- I'm going to run after her

- Terry…

- Bye Flammy thanks for everything…

Terry ran after his wife. Michael was coming out of his office and he saw them running like a couple of kids screaming and laughing along… He shook his head too. She was like a little girl, she was matured, she was sweet and he was crazy about her, but she was a married woman with children and he had to give up on that dream.

Terry caught Candy just before she arrived at the car…

- Juliet…

- You caught me because I wasn't really running…

- Be careful…

- I know you were there to catch me if I fall…

They hugged.

- Thank you for being here today Terry

- There's no other place I would rather be Freckles…I will always be there for you my love.

They kissed. They got in the car and they left. They wanted to have lunch and Cook made all of Candy's favourite pregnancy food. They had lunch, talking about the visit.

- I'm glad that worry is over, said Candy, twins…

- God blessed you twice this time…

- I guess he did, she said smiling

- Everything is going to be fine you'll see

- I know… and with Serena

- We'll talk to her when we pick them up from school…

- All right.

They finished their lunch and Candy took a nap while Terry was working on his files on his computer, in his study. The conversation with Serena, made them a little nervous. Candy will have to be strong and having Terry with her is all the strength she needed.

_Ooh I have someone to hold me  
I have someone to take my hand  
Who always understands  
You are that someone  
Who's always by my side  
To shelter me with pride  
Someone who never lets me down  
Someone to catch me if I fall  
To see me through it all  
Someone to depend upon  
Someone I can always call  
Someone who makes me strong  
Who shows me right from wrong  
Someone always standing tall  
Someone who will catch me if I fall_

_I have the man I love and _

_I don't need anybody else_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Today in your life_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 6_**

_"**Mommy Candy"**_

Terry went to pick up the kids at school, while Candy was still napping. The children had a snack before they start doing their homework. They were in their play room where they had a table and chairs to do their home work. Melissa was in pre-school, so she didn't have homework. She was playing while her brothers and sisters were studying.

Candy woke up from her nap famished and the maid brought her a tray with the food she liked. She hate with appetite. Terry was looking at her.

- You were hungry, he said

- When you're preggers and you eat what you crave, it's so good!!!!

- I can see, said Terry smiling

- Did you have something to eat? You want something from my tray?

- No, I'll let you eat

- Thanks, because I'm going to finish it all!!!

They burst out laughing.

- I'm going to go get something

- All right, Romeo, see you later…

Terry went to get something in the kitchen. Cook saw him and she was outraged.

- Master Grandchester! What on earth are you doing here???

- Hey Cook, I wanted something to eat

- Then you should've called and tell us what you wanted

- I wanted to stretch my legs…

- You can stretch your legs outside, Master Grandchester, said Cook with mean eyes…

- Cook…

- You go upstairs, now! I'll bring you something…

Terry looked at her with a mocking smile. He had come downstairs to tease Cook he knew she hated to see the boss in her kitchen and that she would send him away.

- All right, he said, I just wanted to help you, don't say I treat you like a slave!

- Your meal will be ready in a minute, Master Grandchester, said Cook ignoring him

Terry went back upstairs to the bedroom. Candy looked at him entering the room with empty hands.

- Where's your food?

- Cook sent me away…

- I thought so , she said smiling, you went there just to tease her didn't you?

- I love getting on her nerves… I like her

- She likes you too…she loves us… She won't even let me get a dish by myself!

- She's great…

A maid arrived in the room with Terry's snack. She put in on the dresser. Then she left. Terry had is snack and Candy finished hers. Terry called to tell the maid to send Serena to their room. She arrived a few minutes later. She knocked on the door.

- Come in, said Terry

- You wanted to see me? Mommy, daddy? She said

She had dark long brown hair and blue eyes. She was a very pretty little girl.

- Come in baby, said Candy

Serena ran to her mother and hugged her.

- I miss you mommy!

- I missed you too…

- The baby is making you tired…

- Yes…, said Candy smiling

- Oh…is that normal?

- Kind of, but it will not always be like this, it's going to pass…

Serena sat on the bed with Candy. Terry joined them on the bed.

- Serena, said Terry, we have to talk to you about something…

The little girl looked at her parents. They looked so serious, like the time they told her it was not nice to fight in class. She was a little afraid.

- Did I do something wrong? I didn't fight at school…

- You didn't do anything wrong honey, said Candy

- We wanted to talk to you about something concerning you…, said Terry

- What? She asked

- You remember when you were little you lived with me?

- Not really, a little bit…

- We also live with another mummy

- My real mommy? She said sadly, does she want me back? Does she want me to leave you?

- No, no, no, nothing like that…, said Candy

- So you remember? Said Terry

- Yes, a little I know I used to call mommy "Mommy Candy", then my other mommy stopped coming so I decided to call  
"Mommy Candy", just mommy…

- Why? Said Terry

- Because she was my mommy, she was the one taking care me ; my other mommy only came to see me once in a while with presents, that's not enough…so you don't want me to call you "mommy" anymore? She asked Candy sadly

- Serena, said Candy, you're my baby, whether I gave birth to you or not. I love you. You're our first baby, our eldest daughter. And you can call me mommy until the end of time. I am your mommy…

- What we're trying to tell you, said Terry, is that we contacted your mother…

- Not for me to go stay with her? She asked worried

- No, said Candy, to ask her if she can give up her parental right so that I can adopt you so you'll be officially my daughter …

- Oh…then you'll be my real mommy? Said Serena hopeful

- I am your real mommy, said Candy, I raised you, I take care of you, and Susanna is your biological mother…

- But she doesn't come to see me anymore…

- That's why I want to make you officially mine, said Candy, what do you think?

- I think that's great! What did my real mother said?

- She want to see your daddy to talk

- She's going to agree to make you my mommy?

- Yes, said Terry, I'm going to see her and she's going to sign the papers…

- Papers what for? Serena asked

- Papers that says she's letting me be officially your mommy…

- Oh…, she said a little sadly

Serena felt a little sad, her mother didn't want her, but she had the best mother in Candy. Serena was a little girl who had known only one mommy who took care of her. Susanna dumped her on the nanny the day she was born; she never even changed a diaper or fed her with her bottle, never mind breast feeding! Susanna never bonded with her daughter… on the other hand, when Candy found her during the earthquake, she attached herself to her immediately had she felt more warmth in Candy from the second she held her in her arms, then she ever felt with her own mother. Serena's sadness was gone after a few seconds. She had a real mommy in Candy and she didn't want anything else. She looked at Candy and she jumped to her neck and said;

- I'm so happy mommy! I love you so much!

- I love you too, sweetie, said Candy crying and laughing at the same time

Terry was laughing and he took the both of them in his arms laughing and kissing them. Anthony and Melissa came in without knocking because they were looking for Serena. They were surprised to see everybody laughing. They looked at each other. Serena and her parents stopped hugging, and they were still hugging.

- Why are you guy so happy? Asked Anthony

There was a little silence. Serena didn't want her brother and sister to know…Candy and Terry looked at each other. Then Candy said;

- We're very happy because mommy is having twins!

If Serena was surprised to hear that, she was a very good actress, she pretended she knew:

- Yes, we're going to have two babies instead of one! Said Serena, oh mommy! This is so wonderful

She hugged her mom again. Anthony was jumping of joy!

- Twins!!! Said Anthony, YESSSSSSS! I hope they're boys!

He hugged his mommy too. Melissa was looking at them clueless.

- Daddy, what's "twins"?

Terry picked her up smiling.

- Twins is when you have two babies instead of one, sometimes they look exactly the same…

- Like Aunty Rose Anna and Aunty Anna Rose? She asked, they look exactly the same!

- Yes, exactly! They're twins!

- Oh… so mommy is going to have two babies instead of one?

- Yes!

- Yeaaahhhhhh!!!! She yelled running to her mommy and hugging her

Candy hugged her back laughing. They were happy. The children left and went back to their play room and then they went to play in the garden for an hour before dinner.

Candy called her mother to tell her the news.

- Mom…

- Baby! Said her mother, how are you?

- I'm great!

- I can hear that! Terry is there

- Yes… and I've got news

- What?

- I'm pregnant!

- Oh, congratulations!!!! Where was this one conceived?

- Mom!

- Well you got a Limo, a jet… don't tell me this one has no special place! That would be out of character for your hubby and you!

- You're right, said Candy laughing, on a yatch…

- A yatch?

- During the Valentine's Day party…

- Oh…, she said laughing, you see, I knew it!

- It was an accident, mom…

- You guys have accidents everywhere! Said her mother laughing, wait until I tell your dad!

- How is he?

- He's fine, I'll tell him to call you

- What about the others?

- They're fine, they want to come and see you

- You can send them for the summer…

- Are you sure?With you pregnancy…

- I have people working for me mom. Terry doesn't want me to do anything as usual…

She talked to her mother about other things, and she hang up the phone. Terry arrived in the bedroom.

- That was your mother?

- Yes…

- Did you tell her you're having twins?

- Oh my god!

- You didn't tell her?

- I told her I was pregnant, but I forgot to tell her it was twins!

Terry burst out laughing. Candy was so funny some times. Candy was calling her mother back.

- Candy, said her mother, is something wrong?

- No, mom… I forgot to tell you I was having twins…

- AHHHH! How could you forget something like that?!!! Said her mother laughing!

- I got distracted when you asked me where it was conceived…

- Right! That's just wonderful baby, take care of yourself, said her mother still laughing

Candy hung up the phone and Terry was looking at her.

- You told your mother again about where we…

- Yep, said Candy, my father is going to tease you again!

- Well, I'm used to it by now, he said smiling. The kids are outside he said…

- So…? Said Candy like she didn't get it…

- Freckles…he said smiling, I have to leave tomorrow…

- I know… She said taking him in her arms… I'm going to miss you

- Me too…

Terry left the next day after the children went to school. Candy took him to the airport. She kissed him for a long time.

- Goodbye my love, good luck with Susanna

- Thank you my love, I'll need it…goodbye my love

He got on the plane after kissing her again. He had some business deal and he had to see Susanna. Candy was sad to see him go, but it was for the good cause.

Terry wanted the Susanna matter to be over, so he went to see her the same day. She lived in a mansion in Bel-air. Security knew him, they let him in and Susanna had told them to expect Terry one of these days. A butler opened the door of the white mansion.

- Master Grandchester, he said please come in

- Thank you, said Terry

He took Terry to one of the living rooms. He was standing, waiting for Susanna to arrive. She took her time and arrived 15 minutes later. Terry was getting impatient. She smiled when she saw him.

- Terrence, darling she said arriving

She was wearing a long dress, it was white and you could see the bump on her belly. Terry was speechless. That's why she dropped out of sight from the media. She was pregnant.

- Susanna he said still surprised

Susanna approached him and she hugged him. Terry was cold.

- It's good to see you, she said

- I can't say the same

- Still haven't forgiven me?

- I will if you sign over your parental rights to me…

- You want me to sign my daughter over to you…

- Candy wants to adopt her

- Candy, right! You're precious little angel. She took Serena without blinking an eye… the daughter which caused your separation…

- I guess I can tell you now, we pretended to break up. She was waiting for me all along …

- Why am I not surprised? She waited while you were with me and planning to dump me from day one. You really want Serena? I told you she wasn't yours…

- She looks like me. I did a paternity test, she's mine… and even if she weren't, I told you. I'm keeping her.

- I never bonded with my little girl. She's fine with Candy; I know she's a good mother. I don't want to take her from that. I'm going to have another child and I'm going to bond with this one to correct the mistake I made with Serena.

Terry had put the papers on the coffee table. Susanna took them and she signed them.

- You raise my little girl well. I love her, despite my attitude.

- Why did you stop coming to visit? She was confused…

- I know, that was wrong of me. Forgive me…I…just wanted her to be happy with you and not be confused, I had other people raising my child and I just gave up…

She really seemed sincere. Terry was surprised by Susanna's attitude and her reaction. She was almost nice. That pregnancy changed her. He didn't ask her who the father was, as long as it wasn't him. Susanna gave him the papers.

- Take good care of her, but I know you love her, you took her with you everywhere on your movie sets, you couldn't stay away from her even for one night. Now that she's with Candy, you trust her with your daughter and you didn't trust me…

- That's all in the past, Susanna…

- You want something to drink? She asked

"_I will never take something to drink or eat from you!" Said Terry in his head_

But he said out loud.

- No thanks, I have to go. I have things to do

Susanna knew he was still avoiding taking anything from her since she drugged him all those years ago.

- All right Terrence, goodbye then

- Bye Susanna, said Terry

He left the mansion with the papers. With a sigh of relief. Susanna pregnant and changed. At least she doesn't want Serena back… thank God!

Candy called all her friends and Tammy to tell her about her condition. Tammy screamed.

- AAAHHHHH! She yelled, that's great! Congratulations

- Thank you! What about the bridesmaid dresses? Asked Candy

- Well we'll just have to make them loose at the waist. I'll find a style that's not tight on the body, just for you…

- But you don't have to, I can manage, just make it a little bigger

- No, Candy, you're the matron of honour, I'm sure Annie won't have any problem changing the bottom of your dresses…

- All right then, said Candy, thank you Tammy

- So we're going for a fitting today, I'll see you there with the children?

- Yes, I'll see you later then.

The afternoon was spent at Annie's clothing factory choosing a dress that would fit Candy and her growing belly. They were all there, Annie, Patty, and Tanisha. They were all talking and laughing. Annie talked to Tammy.

- Tammy honey, said Annie, I'm offering you everything…

- What? Said Tammy , but…

- Yes, I know Candy and Terry wanted to pay, but you're our "daughter", we're your mothers and we're offering you everything…

- Yes, said Tanisha, I'll cater your wedding for free too…

- What? But…

- Tammy, just say yes, said Tanisha

- And I, said Patty, I'll get the best photographer for my magazine to take the pictures and I'll also pay for the cameraman…

Tammy had tears in her eyes.

- You always said you loved my house, said Candy; you can have the wedding in the garden and the reception home…

- Candy…

- You guys are newlyweds; we don't want you to blow your money on the wedding when we can make it easy for you. Keep your money you're going to need it, said Candy

- Thank you, thank you so much all of you! And I listened to you. I'm still a virgin; I'll have my special wedding night!

Candy and her friends looked at each other smiling.

- That's wonderful honey, said Candy

- What's a virgin? Asked Melissa innocently

There was a little silence. Candy crouched to her daughter and said;

- Well, a virgin is a young girl who is still…pure…

- Pure?

- Yes, said Candy, like the Virgin Mary…

- Not a good example, Candy, whispered Patty, she had a baby…

- Right, said Candy

She looked at her daughter. Oh what the heck!

- Melissa, a virgin is a girl or a woman who didn't let a boy or a man touch her little birdie…

- Candy! Said Annie

- What? What do you want me to say? The truth is better…

- Why would a boy want to touch my little birdie? Said Melissa

- Angel, said Candy, don't think about that now. When you grow up, you can come to me and I'll explain it to you. In the mean time, don't let any boy touch your little birdie.

- Ok mommy, said Melissa going back near her sister

- I'm so sorry, said Tammy I should've used that word in front of the children

- That's ok, said Candy

Candy looked at her two girls. She will have to have the talk with them when they're older… She should've been prepared for these kinds of questions. Melissa was so bright and she loved asking questions. She looked a lot like Terry like Serena, but Melissa's hair was light brown and wavy like hers.

" _I need a mini-me, said Candy in her head, Anthony looks like me with the blond hair, Terry has Serena and Melissa…I'm having twins and I feel they're boys, according to my symptoms…So I'm going to need a girl after these one!"_

With that thought, she had a smile on her lips. The fitting went on fine and then they ordered lunch from Tanisha's and they all had fun. The kids were glad to have a dress custom made for them.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Today in your life**_

_**By Mallory Quinn**_

_**Chapter 7  
"Happy events"**_

Terry came back a week later. The papers for Serena's adoption. He had talked with Candy but he hadn't told her about Susanna's pregnancy. They were in their bedroom talking.

- Did I tell you that Susanna is pregnant?

- Oh, well as long as you're not the father, it's all good for me

- Yep… and she was freakishly nice

- "Freakishly"?

- Yes… she used to be selfish and arrogant. She was weird, nice…

- Maybe this pregnancy changed her…

- Yes, she actually said she stopped coming so Serena wouldn't be confused

- Yeah right! She was an inconvenience and having another woman raising your child with more love than you can give her, is quite a nice deal!

The phone rang. Candy answered.

- Hello?

- Mrs. Grandchester?

- Yes, said Candy

- This is Miss Pine, Melissa's teacher

- Oh, hello! Said Candy, is there a problem with Melissa?

- You can say that…

- Did something happen to her? Said Candy all worried, is she all right?

- Yes, she is. Nothing happened to her, well she's not hurt or anything

- Then what is it? Said Candy

- I think it's better if you come to see me when school is over…

- All right, said Candy, I'll see you later then. Thank you Miss Pine

- Thank you Mrs. Grandchester, I'll see you later.

Candy hung up the phone and looked at Terry.

- What is it Juliet?

- Melissa's teacher wants to see me after school

- I'll come with you. You know what it's about?

- No, she was cryptic…

- She probably spilled some paint on a student or something, she's a little prankster like her mommy and daddy! Said Terry smiling

Candy smiled. They continued talking and then they went to pick up the children, Serena and Anthony who were surprised to see their daddy. They ran to him and he hugged them. The others were looking. Some with camera phones took pictures of the famous actor.

- Daddy, said Serena, what a nice surprise!

- I know, he said smiling

- Yes, that's so cool! Said Anthony, but next time can you not hug me in front of my friends?

- In front of girls, you mean, said Serena laughing

- You two don't start, said Terry

- Anthony, said Candy, you hug your father… but for them it's not just any father, it's Terrence Grandchester, the famous actor…they won't think you're weak, they think you're lucky to have a hug from Terrence Grandchester…

- Really? Said Anthony

- Yes, I promise you, said Candy

- All right then… sorry daddy if I was a little rude

- It's ok, buddy…said Terry

Candy looked at him. Terry was thinking about when he was little, he would've given anything to have a hug from his father. Candy knew that and she winked at him. He smiled back to her, grateful, he loved her even more.

- Where is Melissa? Said Serena

- She's in her class, said Candy

- Uh oh, said Anthony, what has she done now?

- Let's go and see…

They ran inside to Melissa's classroom. Candy and Terry followed them everybody was looking at them. Terry didn't put on his disguise so everybody smiled at them. They arrived in the classroom. Melissa was sitting at her desk sulking she ran to her daddy since he had just arrived in town, she was smiling.

- Daddy! She said smiling, you're back!

- Yes, hello angel, said Terry kissing her and hugging her

- Hi mommy! Said Melissa in Terry's arms

- Hi angel, said Candy

Terry was carrying her. Miss Pine, who had a severe up do and glasses which made her look cold and brittle, stood up to greet Candy and Terry. She was surprised to see the famous actor, she was expecting Candy alone.

- Mr and Mrs. Grandchester, she said what a nice surprise! I didn't think that a man as busy as you would have the time to come here

- Hello Miss Pine, said Terry smiling, I'm always here for my family, Miss Pine

Miss Pine was sitting at her desk. There were two chairs for Candy and Terry. They sat down. Terry still had his daughter in his arms.

- That's good, said Miss Pine, it's always good to have both parents raising children

- What seems to be the problem with Melissa? Said Candy

- Well, today there was a little incident involving Melissa and another young boy…

- What kind of incident? Asked Terry

- The children were drawing and cutting up papers for their art class. When they were done, Melissa had some pieces of papers stuck on her pants, so a little boy, Matthew Sheppard, wanted to take it off and touched between her legs where the papers were stuck to get to the piece of paper, when Melissa yelled at him telling him not to touch her little birdie because she won't be a virgin anymore…

Candy opened her mouth with stupor and Terry was flabbergasted! The teacher continued.

- The other children, of course asked what a virgin was and she told him that it's a girl who hasn't let a boy touch her little birdie yet…So other girls thought they weren't virgin anymore, because boys had touched their little birdie…you understand my problem, I think.

- Yes, said Candy, I'm sorry about that…She asked me what a virgin was and I tried to explain it to her in a way she would understand…

- We can't tolerate that kind of topic for preschoolers…

- I understand, but they're all children, they repeat what they hear, said Candy

- They mostly repeat what they hear in their house and their environment… influences them a lot. Children are very impressionable at that age…

Candy was starting to get irritated. Terry was still trying to get over what his daughter had said.

- What are you insinuating? Said Candy

- Well, your husband line of work, must keep you very busy at home, Said Miss Pine

This time Terry responded

- Miss Pine, my home, where my wife and children are, is my private sanctuary. Nobody from my work comes to my house here. We live here in a quiet neighbourhood because we wanted our children to be in a safe and normal place, far away from Hollywood and all the craziness…I don't like what you're insinuating…

- I didn't mean to offend you but , children…copy their parents, said Miss Pine

- So she's copying me? Said Candy, all she did was repeat what I explained to her, that's all… no need to make a drama about it! We're going to talk to her…

- I hope you do a better job…, said Miss Pine

- How dare you!? Said Candy, did you give the children an explanation about what a virgin was…?

- Well, I told them to ask their parents, she said

- Oh… so you don't have a plausible one for children either… so how dare you criticize me?!

- Juliet, calm down…

- Romeo…, said Candy looking at him

Miss Pine could see and feel their love. She was attacking Candy indirectly because she was jealous. They called themselves, "Romeo and Juliet"… how sweet.

- Miss Pine, said Terry, what can we do to make this right? Lie to our children? I'm afraid we can't do that. We're going to answer our children's question truthfully…We'll make sure they don't repeat things in the classroom, but we can't really control what they're going to do

Candy had calmed down.

- Miss Pine, we're all here to make sure our children learn the facts of life, we're doing it at home, and you're doing it here in school. So for that moment of the day when they're here, you're their parent. If you thought the explanation I gave was inappropriate, why didn't you give a better one? I used familiar name, not technical…I don't think it was inappropriate. If it was, I apologise…our little girl is curious, she asked questions… and I answer them…I don't want her to discover what a virgin is the hard way…

- Mrs Grandchester…

- Don't tell me Melissa is not welcome in your school anymore because she talked about a fact of life, said Terry who was getting irritated…

- Well…

- I want to talk to the headmaster, since we don't seem to be coming to an understanding…, said Terry standing up,  
let's go Juliet

- Romeo…

- You try talking and it didn't work, Juliet, let's use the big guns…

- But, said Miss Pine speechless

Terry was out the door with his daughter in his arms followed by his two other kids. Candy stood up to leave too…

- I'm sorry Miss Pine, she said leaving, it was nice talking to you!

She followed Terry who was already in the headmaster's office, Harlan Cunningham, negotiating... He actually took a page of his father's book…

- So you see, said Terry it's really not that surprising, kids say the darndest things…

- Yes, I know, I heard one using the "F" word in kinder garden! Said the headmaster, at least your little one used a very cute word "little birdie"… I love it! Mrs. Grandchester I love the way you put things mildly for your children…

Candy smiled.

- I don't know why Miss Pine thought it was so important to bother you, Melissa didn't get into any physical fight, she just didn't want a boy to touch her little birdie… I say she's going to have guts and a lot of strength of character…

Candy thought about how Miss Pine looked at Terry, she was star-struck

- Maybe she wanted to see her favourite actor, she said

- That's probably the case, said the headmaster, I'll have a talk with her and I'll make sure something like this doesn't occur again…

He walked them to the door.

- Mrs. Grandchester, said the headmaster, it was a pleasure to see you in our school and thank you for trusting us with your children… we actually had more students ever since they learned that your children attend St. Francis…

- I'm glad your business is better said Terry smiling

- You have a good evening, said the headmaster

- Thank you, said Candy

- Mrs. Grandchester, it was nice to see you again…

- You too, said Candy smiling, good bye Mr. Cunningham

The Grandchesters left the school and went back home. The headmaster went to see Miss Pine to talk to her … this last one wasn't happy at all that Candice Grandchester looked so smug with her handsome husband! She couldn't do anything about it. She was angry, they went over her head and made her look difficult… But she was difficult needlessly… she could've solved that problem without bothering the parent, but she wanted a chance to see the famous Candice Grandchester, wife of Terrence Grandchester, so in love… but she didn't impress her idol at all. She didn't care, she got to see Terrence Grandchester in the flesh, she never thought he would come in the flesh. The headmaster was in her classroom.

- Miss Pine, he said, why were the Grandchesters bothered?

- Well their daughter talked about being a virgin…

- A little boy used the "F" word a while ago, I didn't see you calling his parents…

- But I…

- You bothered the Grandchesters, because they're celebrities! Let this be the last time you do something so stupid just to lash out at his wife! Did I make myself clear?

- Yes, sir.

- Do you know how much business we got since their children are here?

- I do sir…

- I don't want my school to suffer because of your games. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me…these children. Good night Miss Pine. Next time you'll get in trouble.

- Good night sir.

She was cursing Candy and still day dreamed about Terry. It was worth getting yelled at. Mr. Cunningham had received a cheque from Terry before Candy got there; his school needed the money.

In the car, the children were talking in the back and Candy and Terry waited to get home to talk. The children ran home to eat their snack and do their homework. Candy was exhausted, she wanted to sleep. She was yawning. She went to their bedroom.

- Well, that was fun! Said Candy

- She had a crush on me…

- She was hostile with me…

- Let her dream. She's a bitter old maid, jealous of my Juliet

- And in love with my Romeo! Thanks for being there, honey

- We'll have to talk to Melissa

- Yes, when I wake up ok? She said yawning some more…

- Ok, Juliet.

Candy took her shoes off and most of her clothes and she went to bed. Terry went for his snack with the kids. Candy woke up famished. She called and Cook sent her a tray with her craving food. Terry came with Melissa.

- Did I do something wrong? She asked

- No baby, it's just that some things you don't talk about at school or in public

- What do you mean? She asked

- Well you don't talk about being naked all the time, do you?

- No, that's private…

- Yes, your little birdie is a private part too…and the virgin too. Avoid the subject in school, all right baby? If you don't understand anything, just ask me or your daddy, or your nanny, but avoid talking about it in school, unless it's really an emergency…

- All right mommy. I'm sorry I caused all this trouble.

- Don't be, said Candy, it was fun!

- All right, she said smiling

- You can go back to play, said Terry, and no talking about virgins and little birdies…

- Yes daddy!

Melissa left the room.

- I'm glad this is over

- You didn't tell me about the virgin incident…

- I didn't? I'm sorry Romeo; it must've slipped my mind.

- I was stunned by the whole thing…

- Tammy was saying during a fitting session that she had listened to us and that she was still a virgin…

- You told her to remain a virgin when…

- Well I was sure you were the one for me…and that we'll end up together…and I've never had another lover but you! You wouldn't want me to tell our daughters that it's ok to do it…

- Of course not!

- I thought so! Well Tammy listened to us during our slumber parties… and Melissa asked…

- "What's a virgin"? Said Terry smiling, there's never a dull moment in this house with you! I love you freckles, and thanks for earlier with Anthony

- You're welcome Romeo…

It was another nice day in the Grandchester Mansion. There was fun, laughter and a lot of love.

Everything was going fine and the months to Tammy's wedding went on fine and very fast, before they knew it, the big day had arrived. The mansion was grilled with employees everywhere. Tammy was in one of the guest room getting ready. The hairdresser was there, doing her hair, her nails. Annie was there making sure the dress was perfect, everybody's dress in fact. The little girls were excited to wear nice white dress.

Not too long before, Nathan the groom, had a problem with his best man, who was in a car accident and was in critical condition, so Tammy asked Candy if Terry could be the best man. She told him it shouldn't be a problem but that Terry was on a trip and was supposed to arrive the morning of the wedding.

- Thank you so much, Candy. Sorry for the short notice…

- Thank you for thinking about us, said Candy

- You're my angel Candy, said Tammy and I love you so much!

- I love you too, Tammy!

Now it was the morning of the wedding and Terry was still a no show. Candy was getting impatient, she was calling his cell phone, but she only got his voice mail. Candy's belly was visible now, especially with twins and the bride's maid dress was made as a pregnancy dress especially for her by Annie.

Tammy was beautiful in her wedding dress. The ceremony was about to start, without the best man…When he arrived, ran to change and made it in the nick of time. A lot of Tammy's guests were glad to see a celebrity as the best man. When the wedding started, Candy had a sigh of relief. Her kids the ring bearers, and the flower girls followed by Candy and the bride's maids. When Candy arrived at her place next to the best man.

- You scared me there for a second, Romeo, she whispered

- Sorry, he said are you ok?

- Yes, now that you're here…

- I love you

- Ditto…

They looked at each other smiling. All the love of Tammy ceremony getting mixed with theirs, they felt like in 7th heaven.

The party was fine and everybody had a lot fun.

Meanwhile in Los Angeles, Susanna Marlowe had a problem during the delivery of her baby girl and she lost her. She took giving birth for granted the first time. She really wanted this new baby to make up for Serena. She was devastated, she had a nervous break down…all she could say when she wasn't catatonic was; my baby, my baby, my baby….

Serena's play, "The little red riding hood" was around the end of the school year. Candy called her friends to come and see her little girl on stage. Serena was all excited and she couldn't wait to be on stage. She  
couldn't stop talking about her play. But Terry and his unpredictable schedule…

- You're going to be here on time, right daddy? Said Serena

- I'm going to do my best. I have to see my little girl on stage

- All right daddy, you have the first row, since I have the lead role…so I'll be able to see you…

Candy looked at Terry who seemed preoccupied.

- That's perfect; I have the perfect place to see my talented little girl on stage…, said Terry smiling

- I'm going to win an Oscar like you and grandma!

- You've got all the genes for it! Said Terry hugging her

- Genes? Said Serena

- It means I come from your grandma, she gave me the genes, you come from me and I gave you the genes… so you've got everything you need to be the best actress of your generation!

- I just need hard work, right?

- Of course, hard work and natural talent, you already have that, said Candy smiling

- Yes! Said Serena smiling.

The night of the play was a Friday night. They already played in front of the school in the morning and the evening was the representation for the parents. Terry was supposed to be there already. Candy couldn't wait she had to leave, sadly. She took the camcorder so she could at least tape the play for him, but she wanted to see Serena, not watch her through the camcorder!

"_Oh Terry, please be there!" She said in her head._

Serena was at school already all excited. She wanted her daddy to see what a good actress she was, because he was an actor and she wanted to make him proud. Her costume was wonderful; Candy had got her the best one in the store.

When Candy arrived at school she found a little chaos. There was a camera crew, a professional camera crew straight out of Hollywood studios!!! People were talking.

- What is this? Asked a woman

- Well Terrence Grandchester's daughter has the lead, so her daddy sent a Hollywood crew to tape the show! He's probably too busy getting drugged! Said a mean tongue

They burst out laughing. They stopped when they saw Candy coming in. Candy shook her head.

"_Terry, said Candy, oh my God!" She said in her head. _

Everybody was looking at her. The camera crew were settling in as quietly as they could. People were whispering. Well Candy didn't care, Terry wanted his daughter's play to be filmed by a professional camera crew, so be it!!!! Her friends, Annie, Archie, Patty, Alistair, Tanisha and Jamal,Tammy and Nathan had come to see Serena too.

- Hey guys! She said

- Hey! They all said

- Where are the children? Said Candy

- We dropped them off at your mansion; you did say it was the parent's performance? Said Annie

- Yes, said Candy, but maybe they would've wanted to see Serena on stage

- Don't worry about that, said Patty, the troupe is going to go to other schools to perform…

- Oh, said Candy, that's fine then.

They all hugged and kissed each other, laughing and talking.

- Well, said Archie, your hubby had to show off… a Hollywood camera crew?

- Well, he wants the best for our daughter…, said Candy

- Is he going to come? Asked Alistair

- Yes, he will, said Candy, he's not going to miss our daughter's performance for all the money in the world

- I sure hope so! Said Annie

- Let's hope he gets here fast, said Tanisha

- I'm going to take a cameraman and go back stage to interview the little ones, said Patty smiling

- Thanks Patty, said Candy smiling

- She's our first little girl, said Patty smiling

Patty was now a famous news anchor in addition to having her own magazine. The kids were glad to see a famous reporter backstage with them, and they loved answering her questions and getting filmed too. Serena was in 7th heaven answering her questions.

- How are you feeling? She asked

- I'm just great, auntie Patty!

- No jitters?

- Nope! This is what I've always been waiting for…

- You're a natural then, said Patty smiling

- Just like my daddy and my nana!

- Right! Said Patty smiling

She asked the parents questions who answered with pleasure. Serena had made everything better and much more memorable, because her father was a celebrity and he was able to make all the arrangements.

Candy was sitting at her place, with all her friends. Patty came and asked them a few questions too...

- Patty what are you doing? Said Candy laughing

- Interviewing the mother of the star…

- All right! I'm very proud of my daughter! She's always the comedian at home… she acts when she reads a story…she was just born to act!

- Great! Said Patty…

Patty interviewed the others, who praised Serena's talent. Candy was glad her friends were there for her. Most of the other parents were intimidated by her husband's celebrity status. Candy had an empty place for Terry just in case, he comes late, and she was praying for him to come. Serena was counting on him.

The play started, when Serena entered the scene, her first look was to see if her daddy was there. She had to act, but Candy could see that she was sad, but she was glad to see her mommy there.

When the second act started, Terry finally arrived. He was breathless and when Serena saw him her eyes were so happy. Terry winked at her. Candy took his hand and scratched the inside with her finger, showing she loved him. They looked at each other smiling with love. She said "thank you" with her lips. He smiled. He wasn't alone; he had brought his mother, Eleonor Baker, with him. Candy smiled at her mother in law. Serena was awesome on stage. When she saw her grandmother she was even happier. Terry was mesmerized by his daughter's talent, she was a natural! His head started thinking about using her in one of his movies…

When the play was over, they got a standing ovation. Terrence Grandchester's daughter was her father's daughter and her grandmother's granddaughter; whether you liked it or not, you had to admit she was a natural on stage.

- Oh my God! Said Terry, she was wonderful! And I'm not just saying that because she's mine…I've worked with kids, who didn't have half of the talent that she has…

- Oh my God, said Candy with tears in her eyes, oh my God! She was marvellous.

- That's my granddaughter! Said Eleonor

- She was just great! Said Candy's friends

Candy hugged her mother in law. Eleonor touched her belly.

- How are my grandbabies? She asked

- They're great, said Candy smiling

- I hope I can be there for the delivery… , said Eleanor

- I hope so too…, said Candy smiling.

Her friends came to say hello to Eleonor and to Terry.

Other parents were congratulating them. Some people were whispering that her father must've coached her…But nevertheless, she was brilliant. The camera crew had some children playing around. One of Serena's friends had a microphone interviewing her…

- So Miss Grandchester, you were great on stage, did your father coached you some how?

- My father is a very busy man, when he's home, we play with him, we don't want to waste it working… no, that was all me… and look at my background, it shouldn't be surprising; my grandmother is an Academy Award winner and so his my father, I come from an acting family…

- Yes, that's right! You were fantastic!

- Thank you, said Serena smiling

Candy and Terry were looking at her smiling. She ran to her parents who hugged at the same time.

- You were wonderful honey! Said Terry

- You really think so? She said

Her father's opinion meant a lot to her.

- Yes, and this is the actor talking! I've worked with kids with much less talent than you! You're a natural baby!

- Thank you so much daddy! You don't know what it means to me, coming from my biggest and favourite star!

She hugged Terry.

- Thank you for being here!

- I'm sorry I was late…

- That's ok, you're here, now. Thanks for the camera crew…

- Well my first performance was a school movie, and that got me my first role… now you have a performance on tape and my studio is going to have it to show around and convince them that you rock on stage! You're going to have a job, but during the summer only…I want you to have a normal life and go to school like every kids…

- Well, you'll just have more stuff to talk about , said Candy smiling

Then she saw her grandmother.

- Nana! She said smiling

She let go of her father and she ran to her grandmother, who hugged her hard.

- Hello sweetheart! Said Eleonor

- I didn't know you were coming!

- Your father wanted to surprise you!

- That's a really nice surprise!

- I'm the one who got him late, when he told me about your play, I told him to wait for me…

- That's ok, nana. The great Eleonor Baker came to see my school play!!!

- You were fantastic sweetheart! I've never seen a child with so much talent!

- Really?

- Really! And I've seen children act a lot. But I'm not surprised, you're my flesh and blood!

- Yes, I am! She said hugging her some more.

Then she hugged Annie, Patty, Alistair, Archie, Tanisha and Jamal. They took pictures together, with the whole cast and the cameramen had been filming them the whole time. They were glad to see Eleonor Baker in her designer suite, her perfect make up and her perfect hair. She was so beautiful.

The other parents were glad to see her too. Some of them who doubted about Serena's identity, but seeing Terrence Grandchester and his mother on the same night, convinced them, big time.

Terry had cards and gave it to one of the camera crew member who was handing them to the other parents whose kids were in the play, so that he could sent them a DVD of the play.

- Free of charge, said Terry smiling to them, my gift to you…

- Oh, thank you so much, said the parents happy

Some parents, whose kids weren't in the play, took the card too, they wanted a free professional copy of the play, especially made my Terrence Grandchester for his daughter!

They went back home and they celebrated, with the other children who were allowed to stay up since it was Friday. Serena was the queen of the night. Her school was going to perform in other local schools too. She would also go to Annie's, Patty's and Tanisha's kids school, they will also be able to see it. She was happy her first performance went so well. She loved every single second of it. She could do that everyday…

Terry was going to use his daughter as soon as his company starts working. Hopefully next year, he'll be shooting a movie with his daughter… and the other studios are going to grab her after that, he was sure of it. It will be better for her career to get off her father's shadow…but he will still use her regardless. She was going to follow his footsteps; he was the happiest man in the world. Eleonor was happy, that was going to be the third generation of actor in her family. She had a big smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Today in your life**_

_**By Mallory Quinn **_

_**Chapter 8**_

"_**An invisible link"**_

The summer vacations were there. Candy's brothers and sisters came to spend it with her and her family. The house was always noisy and the children were always having fun.

- Thank you so much for having us, said Carissa who now looked exactly like Candy

- You're very welcome! I love having you guys here! So how are you? How's your love life?

- Boys are so stupid sometimes…

- Sometimes? Said Candy smiling

- All right all the time! That's why I like men better

- Men? Said Candy worried

- Yes, a man kissed me, Candy, it was wonderful

- How old is this man?

- 21…

- Oh… well you're 18 so you're not a minor anymore

- I waited to be 18, Candy

- To do what? Said Candy

- To let him kiss me… what did you think?

- Nothing…

- You thought I did the nasty! Said Carissa laughing out loud

- Well yeah…, said Candy laughing

- Don't worry Candy; I'm not ready for that yet…

- Take your time… you'll have the rest of your life to do the nasty with your husband

They both started to laugh again.

- I want to come to university here…, said Carissa

- Really?

- Yes, I want to stay with you, would that be ok?

- Of course, she said, I'll have to talk to Terry but I'm sure he's going to be fine with it. What about mom and dad?

- They told me to talk to you myself and if you agree to look after me…

- All right, I'll talk to Terry, but it should be all right

- Thank you so much Candy! She said hugging her

- You're very welcome

Over the week end, Annie, Patty and Tanisha would come with their children too. Especially when Terry was away.

Flammy was on vacations so, Candy had her consultation with Michael. He was always too nice to her, trying to make her talk about Terry's trip. Carissa was with her sister, looking at the screen at her future nephews or nieces.

- Your sister is your splitting image, said Michael smiling

The sisters laughed.

- How could your husband leave you alone in your condition? Said Michael

- He has work to do and he's home every time he has a free moment

- Yes, but he should've found a way to be here with when you come for your monthly visit…

Carissa looked at Michael and Candy; there was a vibe there, from Michael. Candy response to Michael was:

- Michael, you're my friend and I love you, but the Terry topic, is not up for discussion…

- Sure, said Michael a little ashamed, but call me if you need me

- All right, thank you, she said smiling

- Your twins are fine; you want to know if it's they're boys or girls?

- Oh… no, not without Terry, he has to be here, but thank you…

Michael looked at her, her first thought for every thing was for Terry first and foremost. He was lucky to have a wife like Candy and he hoped that he would get a wife like Candy one day.

- Thank you Michael, she said smiling

- You're very welcome Candy

Candy got ready to leave with her sister.

- Bye Michael, she said

- Bye Candy, you've got my number on speed dial?

- Yes, I do.

- Call me even if you find the problem insignificant.

- Sure, thank you said Candy, bye

- Bye doctor, said Carissa smiling

- Bye Candy, bye Carissa, said Michael

The sisters left the clinic. In the car, Carissa talked to her sister.

- What's up with that cute doctor?

Candy noticed the way Carissa said "cute"… Carissa liked Michael! Well she did say she preferred "men" to boys her age…Candy smiled.

- What? She asked innocently

- He's got a thing for you…, said Carissa

- Well, I'm married…, so I'm unavailable…

- With children and more children on the way…he's still attracted to you??!!! Said Carissa sadly

- You know Carissa, I think you're going to find out soon enough, men are crazy sometimes!

- You can say that again!

They burst out laughing. Candy looked at her sister and she asked her…

- Do you like Michael?

Carissa wasn't surprised by her sister's question, she's always been pretty straight forward!

- He's cute and he's a doctor, replied Carissa, and I want to be a doctor like you…

- He's available and he's perfect for you

- But… I look like you, what if he liked me only because of that?

- Well, that's your doorway, make yourself likeable

- He's not too old for me?

- It thought you liked "men"?

- Yes I do, but…

- Carissa, keep an open mind…

- I will, she said smiling, thanks sis…

- You're very welcome, said Candy smiling

The rest of the summer holidays went on fine. Candy would be with her sister in her room when Terry wasn't there. One evening he called and since Candy and Carissa not only looked alike, but they had the same voice, Terry thought it was Candy.

- Hey Juliet, my love what are you wearing? That beautiful short and transparent baby doll of yours? It always turns me on, you know…

Carissa was so surprised she couldn't breathe a word. Candy came in and saw her sister on the phone.

- Who's that Carissa? Is that mom?

Terry heard Candy calling Carissa and he stopped… flabbergasted!

- Carissa? He said

- Yes… sorry, she said with a little voice, I'll give you Candy…

Carissa gave the phone to Candy who was wondering what was going on. Carissa went to the bathroom, leaving Candy alone to talk with her husband.

- Hello? She said

- Juliet?

- Yes…

- I think I mistook your sister for you

- You think?

- All right I did

- What did you say?

- I thought I was talking to you…

- Oh, that's why she was blushing! Said Candy laughing, Romeo! I thought you knew my voice by now!

- I do, it's just that I called your private line and you're the only one who answers that phone, so I just…

- Started talking dirty to my poor little sister…

- I'm sorry…

- It was an honest mistake… she spends night in my room when you're not here…

- Is she still here?

- She's giving my privacy by taking a long bath …

- Good…

- Now, start talking, she said smiling

Carissa came out of her bath when Candy was done talking dirty to her husband. They were talking about Carissa's request to stay with them for university.

- Thank you Romeo, said Candy

- You're welcome, having your sister here would be good for you , I know how much you miss your family…

- I love you

- I love you too. Good night my love.

- Good night darling.

Carissa jumped to her sister's neck, all happy.

- Thank you so much!

- You don't have to thank me, you're my sister, you can come and live with me whenever you want!

- I love you Candy!

- I love you too.

They hugged, talked for a long time, and then they fell asleep.

Then came back to school time, summer was over, way too soon for the children… Candy's brothers and sisters, left and the children went back to school. Carissa was going to be back in a couple of weeks. Terry came for the back to school craze to be with his wife and kids. He had a surprise for Candy.

- I opened an office in Chicago, he said

- What??? Said Candy smiling that's just awesome!!!

- Yes, no more long absence, just maybe long nights…

- But you'll be here, close by!!! That's wonderful Romeo!

She jumped to his neck happy. The babies moved making them laugh.

- I guess the twins are happy too…, he said smiling

- Yes! She laughed.

- I also took an apartment for meetings, luncheon with potential investors. You know I don't want to expose the children to my work.

- An apartment…, said Candy a little weird

- Yes, that's ok with you? It's not like I'm going to entertain mistresses there or anything. Here is the key, you can drop by whenever you want…

Candy took the key which had a little paper with the address on it.

- All right, she said, thank you Romeo.

- But I still have to travel sometimes…it's not going to be long until I'm done and get everything I need, then I'll stay close to you and the children hopefully before the twins are born in October

- I hope so…, said Candy feeling weird.

So Terry was closer, but he would sometimes stay very late or spend the night at the Chicago apartment. Candy was trying to be supportive, but her hormones got the best of her. She was very cranky and irritated for nothing. Her sister who had come to live with them, would come home over the weekend, she stayed at the dorm to get the college experience, was there to calm her down during the week end. When Terry came she would put up a good face, so she wouldn't worry him.

One night, Candy was feeling really bad with heartburns. It was not normal heartburns. She was worried something was wrong with the babies, it was two soon for labour and she didn't have any contractions, but something was wrong, she could feel it. She tried calling Terry, but he wasn't available and his cell phone was closed. She called the office, she got his assistant.

- Hello, this is Candy, she said

- Candy? Said the assistant

Candy was already angry; she didn't get Terry on his cell phone.

- I'm Mrs. Grandchester; can I speak to my husband please?

- I'm sorry Mrs. Grandchester, your husband is not available, would you like his voice mail?

- This is an emergency; I have to speak to him…. Said Candy

- I can't disturb him, he's in a very important meeting with important investors…He asked not to be disturbed…, said the assistant dryly

- He did? Then, never mind! Said Candy hanging up the phone brutally

Candy called Michael at his home.

- Michael…

- Candy! Said Michael on alert, what is it? Is it the babies?

- Michael, I don't know, something is wrong…

- I'll be right there…stay in bed and wait for me

- Thank you Michael. Hurry please.

Candy was in her room and she called the butler to tell him to show Michael to her room when he arrives. Michael arrived around 20 minutes later. Candy was experiencing little contractions now, and she was afraid… it was too soon…the babies were still too small…She was crying when Michael found her.

- Candy, what is it?

- I don't know, I'm having contractions Michael…it's too soon…

- Shuut, said Michael, it's going to be fine. Let me examine you…

Michael examined her and then he told her they should go to the hospital.

- Candy, he said, we have to take you to the hospital…

- Why? She said worried

- It's only to have more tests, an ultrasound so we can make sure nothing is wrong with the babies…

- Oh… all right then, she said with tears in her eyes

Michael called an ambulance and they went to St. Joan's Hospital, when it arrived. Candy was crying. She was glad the children were in bed. She told the nanny she was in the hospital in case Terry called her back. The hospital ran a series of test and Candy was getting worried. They weren't telling her everything. She heard some nurses talking about TTTS (twin to twin transfusion syndrome) which only made her worried some more. She needed Terry desperately. Where was he? She left a message on his cell phone's voice mail and he always checked that. And that stupid assistant who wouldn't give Terry the phone! She must've given him the message by now. How long can a meeting with investors last?

"_Oh Romeo, where are you? I need you so much! Come to me, please, Romeo, come to me…" She repeated that over and over in her head…_

Carissa arrived at the hospital almost running. She had called Candy home and the nanny told her she was at the hospital.

- Candy! She said hugging her, what's wrong big sister?

- Carissa! Oh it's good to see you! Said Candy with tears in her eyes…

- The babies?

- They had to ran some test, said Candy, I was having contractions

- It's too soon…

Carissa who was now a pre-med student, got very worried for her sister. Since her leukemia, she wanted to become a doctor to save peoples lives like hers was saved.

- I know, they were able to stop them…, said Candy

- Where the hell is Terry?!

- I don't know. I called the office, I got his voice mail and I called his cell phone; same thing. I called his assistant to interrupt whatever meeting he's in but she wouldn't do it!

- Did you tell her it was an emergency?

- Yes, I did…

- I think someone's going to get yelled at, because Terry is going to be very upset to find out he, not only didn't get your message on time and on top of that it was about the twins…

- He's going to be here soon…

- Did you finally get him?

- I called him in my head…

- In your head?

- Yes, it always works… he's going to feel me and he's going to come running soon…

- Oh, if you say so, said Carissa sceptical

- Just wait and see, said Candy with a smile

- If it makes you feel better… why don't you sleep for a while, when you'll wake up, Terry is going to be there…

- Thanks sweetie, said Candy closing her eyes

Carissa looked at her for a few minutes, then she went looking for Michael to ask him about her sister's condition. She found him at the nurses' station filling up some forms.

- Dr. Michael? She said

Michael raised his head and he smiled when he saw her. Carissa smiled. He approached her.

- Carissa, you're here for your sister?

- Yes, she's asleep, waiting for Terry…

- Oh, said Michael, she still waiting for him to show up…

He had said that bitterly. Carissa felt his jealousy.

- Yes, she has to, he's going to come as soon as he gets her message

- He should have a pager; his wife is pregnant with twins!

- She said she called him in her head and that he's going to be here soon…

- She said that an hour ago when I went I got to the mansion…

- That's because she hadn't called him in her head, she was relying on technology, so when she saw that he wasn't coming she knew he mustn't have listened to his voice mail…

- You believe that? He asked her surprised

- I believe that Candy and Terry are in love and they have an invisible link, a very special bond…So if she believes he's going to come, he will I'm giving him 20 minutes to get here…

Michael looked at her. She was pretty, full of joy and… she looked like Candy. But it was more than that…so he was game…

- All right, said Michael smiling, if Terry gets here in 20 minutes or less, I'll take you out for dinner…

Carissa smiled.

- Dinner? And all I have to do is be right about Terry getting here? Gee, I feel so special!

- I'm sorry, he said, I didn't mean to offend you…

- Are you in love with my sister…?

- She's a married woman…

- You didn't answer my question…

- I like Candy a lot… she's married, so anything that might have bourgeoned into anything else, won't and she never encouraged me…

- You don't need to tell me that… she eats drinks sleeps Terry!

- I would like to take you out for dinner…

- If Terry doesn't get here in 20 minutes, I'll pay for the dinner then, she said smiling

- Deal! Said Michael, by the way, what are you studying?

- Pre-med…

- Oh, that's cool, he said smiling, if your sister is too busy to help you for any of your work, you can come to me…

Carissa smiled; Michael was a "man", like she liked them, older and matured…

- Thank you, that's good to know…

They continued talking and they went in front of Candy's room to examine her; she was still asleep. And then they were in from of the door to talk some more….

Terry was in his meeting and he felt bad all of a sudden. He felt that Candy needed him. The feeling was so strong and so sudden that he couldn't concentrate. He looked at his cell phone and he saw he had a message. He excused himself and he heard Candy's message, she said she was going to call the office to contact him, since his cell phone seemed to be closed. Her voice was frantic. Something was wrong. He went back to the conference table.

- I'm sorry, sirs, ladies, I have an emergency at home, my wife…

- Is she all right? Asked one of the ladies investor

- I don't know, she's pregnant with twins, but it's too soon…

- Oh, congratulations and I hope everything is fine with her and the babies.

- Thank you…

- We'll be in touch then, said one of the men. We're going to leave you now, you have more urgent matter.

- I'm sorry, said Terry grateful to them, have a nice evening

- Good luck with your wife, said the ladies.

The investors left and one of Terry's associate, a woman, Eileen Case, looked at Terry.

- What is it?

- It's Candy, I have to go…

- All right, said the others, go ahead…

They got out of the conference and Terry talked to the assistant, a young ladies very sure of herself.

- Sharon, said Terry, did my wife called?

- Yes, she did about an hour ago, I told her you couldn't be disturbed

Terry looked at the young woman, he was getting angry.

- What did she say? He said a little louder

- She insisted it was an emergency, I told her you said you didn't want to be disturbed…

- You what??!!! He yelled

- I told her you didn't want to be disturbed…, she repeated with a little voice.

Terry was stunned …

- Listen to me, Sharon, and listen to me good. There is no one and nothing more important to me than my wife and children…do you hear me???!!!!

Sharon was starting to get scared. Terry had very very very angry eyes.

- DID YOU HEAR ME???? He asked her

- Yes, said Sharon shaking

- I DON'T CARE IF I'M TALKING TO THE POPE, WHEN MY WIFE CALLS, YOU PASS ME THE PHONE!!!!!!!!!!!YOU'RE PAID TO TAKE MESSAGES AND TRANSMIT THEM, NOT TO SCREEN CALLS!!!!!!!!!!! LET IT BE THE LAST TIME, NEXT YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, YOU'RE FIRED!!!!!!!!!

Terry left the room. The other associates had never seen him so angry. The assistant was crying. She had been glad she had blew off Candy, since she had a secret crush on Terry and she was hoping to get his attention.

- Sharon, said Eileen, Terry's wife is in the hospital, she's pregnant with twins and it's too soon…

- Oh my God! I'm so sorry, she didn't say anything on the phone…

- She wanted to speak to her husband, and if you hadn't been jealous, you would've had Terry's gratitude instead of his wrath… don't let it happen again. The boss is happily married so you kiss your fantasies about him goodbye, or you're out of here…

- Very well Miss Case, said Sharon looking down.

- See you tomorrow, Sharon, said Eileen.

Eileen left with her other partners to have a late dinner. Sharon was still shaking… she wrote a letter of resignation…and she left the tail between her legs. Terry has scared her off for good.

Terry in his car was calling Candy's cell phone, but it was off. He called Candy's phone and the nanny told him an ambulance to pick her up and that she left with Dr. Michael for St. Joan's Hospital. Terry felt a twinge in his heart when he heard Michael was there and not him! He cursed that assistant for the thousandth time. He arrived at St. Joan and inquired about his wife, the nurses were stunned to see him, and gave him the info, then they couldn't stop talking about him. Terry ran in the hospital hallways until he got to Candy's room, he didn't care about anything; he had to see her right away. He arrived at his door and he met Michael with Carissa.

- Hey Carissa, Dr. Michael…, said Terry

- Mr. Grandchester…

- How is she?

- She's calmed down, we were able to stop the contractions. She's stable now.

- Thank God….I got her message just now, he said

- I'm sure, said Michael not really convinced

Terry didn't have time for this; he needed to see his wife.

- Can I see her?

- Yes…

- Thank you so much for everything Michael, said Terry sincerely

Michael, felt bad for his hostility. Candy and Terry loved each other very much. He had to stop resenting Terry…. Candy was off limits. He smiled.

- You're very welcome, I'm glad I was there, said Michael smiling sincerely

Terry smiled and got in Candy's room. Carissa was looking at Michael smiling…

- How long was that? Said Michael

- 15 minutes…, said Carissa smiling

- I guess he really did got her telepathic message, said Michael very surprised…

- Told you! I didn't really believe it myself, she said smiling, he even beat us by 5 minutes!

- Yes, so what time should I pick you up for dinner? Asked Michael, 7 o'clock tomorrow night?

- It's a date, said Carissa smiling, I'm going to be at the mansion to be with Candy…

- All right, said Michael smiling

They looked at each other smiling, there was a connection starting and it made them happy…

In the room, when Terry got to Candy's bed she had her eyes closed. He sat by her side and she moved her head, saying;

- Terry…

- I'm here my love…

She opened her eyes. She reached out to him and they kissed on the lips for a long time.

- I'm sorry I'm so late...,he said, I got your message just now

- You're here, she said, just like I was praying for you to come…

- During the meeting, I suddenly felt the urge to check up on you , out of the blue, I was worried about you, I felt like you needed me… I checked my messages and I ended the meeting

- I called the office; I got your assistant…

- I lashed out at her …

- What?

- I yelled at her, I was so furious, but I might have scared her off… I don't think she's going to show up for work tomorrow…how could she not tell me you called? You're my wife, she should know that, unless the boss tells you he doesn't want to speak to his wife you have to inform him that his wife is looking for him, it could be an emergency with the children or herself… and in your case, it was…

- Oh…well she was kind of rude to me on the phone…why don't you call Tammy? She's looking for a job…

- But she's a college graduate…

- That's why you're going to promote her, but make her start at the bottom, as your assistant and  
I'm sure she's going to interrupt a meeting to let me talk to you…

Terry smiled at his wife.

- Yeah why not. How are you?

- I'm fine now… I had contractions… they stopped it.

- Thank God…

- I thought it was another condition for a moment; TTTS

- What's that?

- Twin to twin transfusions syndrome, that's when the twins are transfusing the same blood to each other, and one is sucking more than the other, and sometimes killing each other…

- Oh…

- Fortunately, our babies are fine, they won't kill each other

- Thank God, said Terry relieved

- I know, or we would've had to choose to kill one baby or have a very risky surgical procedure which could result in killing one of them or both…

- I'm happy you're ok. I'm sorry again for being late…

- Oh it's ok. I should've thought about calling you mentally sooner…when technology fails…

- Yeah, he said smiling, I remember when you called me mentally at school, I felt the urge to see you stronger than ever…like tonight out of the blue I felt the need to see you, I felt something was wrong…

- I love you Romeo…

- I love you Juliet…

Terry wasn't going to leave his wife's side. The room was private, so they brought him a bed, so he could sleep in the same room. Michael arranged to it.

- Thank you Michael, said Terry

- Anytime. I'll see you two tomorrow…, good night

- Good night, Michael said Candy and Terry at the same time.

- Michael is going to give me a ride, said Carissa hugging her sister

- Oh, said Candy looking at her sister who winked at her, good night sweetie

- Bye Candy, said Carissa have a good night, bye Terry

- Bye Carissa

- You made me win a dinner with Michael, she said

- How's that? Asked Terry

- When Candy told me she called you in her head, I told Michael you were going to be there in the next 20 minutes. He told me if I was right he's taking me to dinner… if I lose we would still have dinner but I was going to pay for it…You actually beat my estimate by 5 minutes!

They all burst out laughing.

- I'm glad I could help, said Terry smiling

Michael left with Carissa and Terry didn't want to use his bed…

- You have room on that bed for me? He asked

- Of course, I always have room for you, Romeo

He took off his blazer and his tie and shirt and pants. He had his boxer and undershirt on. He slept on Candy's bed with her in his arms; he had one of his hands on her belly. Candy was happy, she needed her Terry.

- Was that a love connection with your sister and Michael?

- I think she has a thing for him…and him too…

- Well at least he's getting over you…

- You don't think he's too old for her?

- No, I think he's perfect, isn't the men in romance novels always older than the woman?

- Yes, the pre-med and the young doctor, that definitely sounds like a romance novel!

- Yep! Good night my love, he said

- Good night sweetheart, she said

The nurses came to check on Candy and they smiled. Terrence Grandchester was madly in love with his wife, they could see it just by looking at them.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Today in your life_**

**_Chapter 9_**

_"**Mrs. Grandchester's outburst"**_

When Candy went back home, she was resting, 24/7. She would watch television until there was nothing to watch…She was bored to death. She would call her mother, her sister, her friends all day long.

"_Oh my God, I'm going to go nuts!" She said to herself._

- Freckles, he said, think about our babies…, said Terry

- That's the only thing that's stopping me from going nuts. Did you call Tammy?

- I'll do it now…, said Terry

Terry picked up the phone and called Tammy after looking up the number in Candy's little phone book. Tammy picked up.

- Tammy? He said

- Terry? She said surprised, is something wrong with Candy?

- Well hello to you too! Said Terry laughing

- I'm sorry, hi Terry…

- Hi… Candy is fine, we had a little scare last night

- What was it…?

- She had contractions…

- Oh my God! But it's too soon!

- Yes, I know…but everything is fine, she's back home, resting

- Thank God! Said Tammy relieved

- I learned about it late because my stupid assistant wouldn't interrupt a lousy meeting to give me a message from my wife…who was in crisis

- Oh… did you fire her?

- I bit her head of and I think she won't come back and even if she does, I'm going to fire her…

- Didn't she know that there's nothing more important to the boss than his wife and children?

- Apparently not…

- Maybe she had a crush on you and she was jealous when she heard Candy calling her husband

- Probably… So I have a position available, if you're interested…

- You're offering me a job as your assistant? But…

- I know you're a college graduate, but I guarantee you there's possibility for advancement in my company…

- Oh Terry, said Tammy in tears, yes! I'll take the job and I'm going to interrupt you when your wife calls even if you're talking to God!

- Whooa! Said Terry, that's the spirit!

- Thank you so much Terry! You're going to let me talk to you freely, I hope?

- Well you're Candy's protégée, and we know each other, we're family…

- That's a very nice thing to say, Terry and I'm proud to be part of your family. I'll be in your office tomorrow morning, thanks a million!

- You're very welcome!

Terry gave her the address of his new offices in Chicago. Tammy told her husband who was glad.

- They really love you!

- You're just realising that now? Said Tammy laughing

- Well, them paying for most our wedding might have given me a clue…

- Candy is the best! That allowed us to save our money and to start our new life… Now her husband just gave me a job…

- Terrence Grandchester's personal assistant? That's great job!

- Indeed! Said Tammy hugging her husband

Terry hung up the phone and turned to Candy who was smiling.

- Thanks for doing this…, she said

- You don't need to… she's a good kid, well a woman now…

- And I trust her with you, unlike any other woman…

- Juliet, you're the only woman I see… the other are just person to me…

- I love it when you talk like that, even when I'm fat like a cow…

- You're carrying out twins, you're carrying two lives, Freckles, and you're the most beautiful woman in the world…

Candy smiled and hugged him. He always knew what to tell her and she loved him more every single day that passed, like he loved her.

Candy was talking to Albert on the phone, who was in Australia with his wife and kids. She hadn't talked to him in a while. She missed him.

- Albert! She said smiling

- Candy! How are you?

- Pregnant…

- What? Again?

- What do you mean "again"? I've had only two children…!

- Right! I keep forgetting Serena is not yours biologically…

- You're very nice Albert, she said laughing

- How are my grandkids?

- They're fine…

- Even the one in the belly?

- Even the one**s** in the belly

- One**s**? You're having twins?

- Yes!

- Whooa!!! Congratulations! That's great!

- Thank you! How's Rachel?

- Fine…

- And the kids?

- They're all great! You don't know how happy I am to have found a wife who shares my passion for travelling and for nature and animal

- You found your soul mate, said Candy

- I guess I did!

- When are you coming back to us?

- When are you due?

- In beginning of November, but with twins, you never know; they always come a little earlier…

- I'll try to be there by Halloween…

- That's in a couple of weeks!

- Yep!

- Thank you Albert! I miss you so much!

- I miss you too, little one. Bye!

- Bye!

Candy missed her adoptive father and she was glad to have been able to talk to him, it had been such a long time. She would also spend the day on the phone sending donation to charity events.

Serena would come and stay with her after school and talk about her day.

- Mom, she said, I wanted to tell you something, but I didn't want you to get upset…

- What is it, sweetie?

- My teacher… she's always putting me down…

- How?

- She never let me answer any questions and she's always blaming me for everything…

- Everything?

- Yes, when another girl talks to me, even if I don't answer, she blames me…

- Are you sure you're not doing anything you're not supposed to?

- Mom, you know me, I listen to the teacher. I talk when we're allowed to talk…

Candy said to herself that it's probably another teacher resenting her little girl for being Terrence Grandchester's daughter.

- I'll have to find the time to go and talk to her one day.

- You will? I just hope she's not going to resent me some more…

- After I'm done with her? Don't you worry baby, she's never going to treat you bad again…

- What are you going to do …?

- Don't you worry about that sweetie; you continue to be a model student…

- Ok, mommy. We're doing a little show in school for Halloween, and the student chose me to write the story and play the lead role because of last year…

- All right…

- And we have a rehearsal with parents, who can help out with the costumes, the make up… would you like to come? Or is it too much for the babies? It's tomorrow after school…

- Well I can do it… it shouldn't be too tiring… I need to move a little or I'm going to go nuts! Thank you honey.

They burst out laughing. Candy called Terry at his office to tell him that that she was going to go to the kid's school.

- Are you sure you can do it? He said

- Terry, please I'm not a china doll

- I just don't want you to overdo it

- I've been sitting and lying down all day for weeks now… I just want one afternoon, just one afternoon and I'll come back and sleep, I promise…

- I guess one afternoon is not going to hurt, but you take the driver, I don't want you to feel bad while you're driving…

- Fine, said Candy, thanks Romeo

- Be careful Juliet…but it's tomorrow right?

- Yes…

- I'll see you later then…I love you.

- I love you too.

The next day, Candy went to the school after making sure Anthony and Melissa were fine. The driver had picked them up and the driver took her to school where Serena was with her comrades. Other parents were there and looking at Candy and whispering. Candy wanted to be their friend, but none of them wanted, feeling intimidated. She had called Annie, to come and help with the costumes. She found her there and they hugged.

- Annie, thank you so much for being here… it's always so awkward …it's like they're afraid of me. I've try making conversation, but it never works

- And bringing me here, the famous designer…

- They must be thinking I'm a show off!

- Well it's not your fault if you married a rich and famous actor!

- He's the man I loved before he was famous…

- You think they're going to believe that? Said Annie smiling come on let's go…

Candy and Annie went to help out for the mini play for Halloween. Serena was happy to see her mother there. She was working on stage and sometimes the children would tease themselves and start running and the teacher would yelled at Serena, and Serena only. Candy saw that, and she wasn't happy. Serena might be right, this teacher was mean to her. But she wanted to see more before she reacts. Serena was fixing something in her script, when another boy took her pad. She ran after him scream and she finally got her pad back. The teacher was not happy…

- Serena! You're unable to stay still for 1 minute…! Said the teacher

- But Mrs. Wentworth, said Serena, he took my pad!

- You always have to blame others instead of assuming your responsibilities…

- But…

- I don't want to hear another word!

- Yes, Mrs. Wentworth…, said Serena looking down…

- To punish you for misbehaving, I'm removing you as the writer…. Said Mrs. Wentworth

- But why? I just finished writing, you haven't even read what I wrote…, said Serena in tears

- I don't care what you wrote, since we're not going to use it, you wasted your time

- But…

- That's enough you be quiet! And you get off the stage!

Serena wanted to respond, but … she ran off the stage in her mother's arms, crying.

- Oh mom! She said crying

- It's okay baby…, said Candy

- She's not going to use my story… I worked so hard on it! Said Serena crying

- I know baby…

- That's not fair!

- Not fair at all, said Candy, Annie, could you stay with her?

- Sure, come here baby, said Annie

Serena went to Annie. Candy held her belly and she walked on the stage. She was wearing of Annie's luxury pregnancy line dress. It was turquoise and her hair was down and held back by a hair band of the same colour as her dress.

- Mrs. Wentworth…, said Candy, Mrs. Wentworth…

Mrs. Wentworth was talking to the students about the new script. The children were not happy to learn another script in such short notice and she was instructing them to learn the new script and stop arguing. She finally turned around when Candy called her the second time.

- Yes, she said turning around and walking toward Candy

- I'm Candice Grandchester, Serena's mother

- Oh yes, I've been wanting to talk to you about your daughter, she's just impossible to work with…!

Mrs. Wentworth was in her late forties and she has short hair. Candy looked at the other parents in the audience listening to them.

- I wanted to speak to you in private, but after what you just did, am afraid I can't take it anymore…, she said

- Well I see where Serena takes her attitude from…, said Mrs. Wentworth

Candy was getting more upset…

- Really? And I see that she's right; you're not a teacher Mrs. Wentworth, you're a tyrant!

Everybody had a gasp.

- What? How dare you…? I.., started Mrs. Wentworth

- My daughter is crying over there because of you, so you're going to listen to me!

Mrs. Wentworth shut up. Candy continued.

- My daughter was chosen by her fellow classmates to write the script, you didn't even have the decency to see what she wrote. She worked pretty hard on it. You're more narrow minded than a child! All the parents here pay their taxes and your salary comes from those taxes we pay, so in other words, you're working for us, or if it's not the case, your salary comes from the money we pay for our children to come here and get an education in this private school... I want my daughter to be comfortable in her life about what she creates and not be afraid because of teachers like who keep putting her down. So if you're unable to give her that little space she needs to be creative, my duty is to convince the headmaster, that you're unable to do yours with our children. That's all I had to say. Good day Mrs. Wentworth!

The other parents started clapping their hands. Candy went off the stage and Serena ran to her mother's arms.

- I love you mom!

- I love you too.

- Let's go home, said Serena

- Are you sure baby?

- Yes…

- All right. Let's go Annie.

They took their belongings and they left by the side door.

The headmaster was passing by and saw the whole thing. He went to his office and called for Mrs. Wentworth. She went to the principal's office.

- You wanted to see me?

- Yes, I assisted to your little exchange with Mrs. Grandchester

- Oh, well…

- Why are you discriminating against her daughter?

- I just don't want to play favourite and the daughter exaggerated a little…

- My daughter is in your class and she told me the way you treat Serena Grandchester…why is that?

- I just…

- You're jealous?

- Well…

- She's not responsible for her father's celebrity, she's just a little girl

- Last year at the play there was all that Hollywood movie crew…

- So what? Parents were glad to have a professional copy of their child's school play…

- You got one too, right?

- They were free of charge, it didn't cost the school anything and the children had a blast playing celebrities…

- She could be home schooled …or go to a more prestigious school…

- So for you this school is not good enough for her…?

- That's not what I meant

- Yet they chose our school because they want their children to interact with normal children…so you do your job and teach the children and treat them all the same way. If you can't see that Serena is just a little girl you need to teach, and all you see is her father's celebrity status, your services will no longer be needed…

- Very well sir, I apologise.

- You have to call Mrs. Grandchester and apologise too

- What? She was so rude to me…

- You told her you saw where her daughter took after! You basically insulted her!

- You heard that too…I'm going to call her to apologise…

Mrs. Wentworth was sulking. But she had to comply if she wanted to stay and teach in that school.

Serena was so happy about Candy's conversation with her teacher.

- Oh mommy you were wonderful!

- I wasn't going to let that awful woman railroad my little girl…

- Thank you so much.

- You don't need to thank me baby, that's what parents do, we defend our children. Now you go play with your brother and sister

- Ok!

Serena hugged her and left. Annie was smiling.

- Are you ok, Candy?

- A little exhausted…

- You should rest. I'm going to go…

- Thanks for everything Annie

- Thanks for the entertainment! You guys are fun to be around!

- Never a dull moment in this house, that's for sure!

Annie left and Candy took a nap, that little activity and the energy to talk to Mrs. Wentworth, had worn her out.

When Terry came back home and the kids greeted him with the Mrs. Wentworth incident…

- Daddy, daddy, mommy yelled at Mrs. Wentworth! Said Serena

- Mrs. Wentworth? Said Terry

- My teacher, she was mean to me and mommy yelled at her!

- What? Said Terry, where is your mommy?

- She's in her bedroom…doing her exercises…

- All right, said Terry

The butler was there to take his coat and the driver brought his briefcase and put in his study. Terry went upstairs and he saw Candy wearing her sleeveless wide dress and sitting on the carpet.

- Hey Romeo! She said smiling

- Juliet? You're not supposed to tire yourself

- I'm just watching a Lamaze DVD honey…

- Oh… let me change and I'll be right there…

- Take your time Romeo

Terry was taking his suit off and put on some more on some track pants, he was shirtless and he went to sit behind her holding her belly. She turned her head and they kissed from behind.

- How's my Juliet? He said

- Fine…

- And my little Romeos?

- Romeos?

- Or Juliets…

- Ok, she said smiling, the little Romeos or Juliets are fine too

- I heard you had a pretty exciting afternoon

- The kids filled you in?

- Actually I saw you on the net…

- What??!!!

- On Youtube…

- You're making this up!

- _Really? And I see that she's right; you're not a teacher Mrs. Wentworth, you're a tyrant! __**What? How dare you…? I…**__ My daughter is crying over there because of you, so you're going to listen to me! My daughter was chosen by her fellow classmates to write the script, you didn't even have the decency to see what she wrote. She worked pretty hard on it. You're more narrow minded than a child! All the parents here pay their taxes and your salary comes from those taxes we pay, so in other words, you're working for us, or if it's not the case, your salary comes from the money we pay for our children to come here and get an education in this private school... I want my daughter to be comfortable in her life about what she creates and not be afraid because of teachers like who keep putting her down. So if you're unable to give her that little space she needs to be creative, my duty is to convince the headmaster, that you're unable to do yours with our children. That's all I had to say. Good day Mrs. Wentworth!_

Terry repeated Candy's tirade verbatim! He was imitating Candy's voice with her intonation too! And he did Mrs. Wentworth's voice too! Candy turned around and looked at him with her mouth wide open…

- Oh my God! She said

- Someone caught you on their cell phone and uploaded it on Youtube…

Candy stood up and she went on the computer in their bedroom.

- What's the address?

- You go on Youtube and search for Mrs. Grandchester's outburst

- Oh my God!

Candy found the page and she was able to see the whole scene…

- I didn't know I sounded so strict and severe…

- You were defending your little girl…

- I can't believe so many saw this already…I'm so sorry Terry

- For what? For telling off that mean teacher? I'm proud of you! He said hugging her from behind…

She turned around and he was looking at her, holding her.

- Really?

- Yes, he said kissing her on the lips. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me.

- Ditto, she said smiling

They continued kissing for a while. Then their phone started to ring off the hook; their friends and family calling to tell them to tell them about Candy's outburst on Youtube… Mrs. Wentworth was not happy to have her face all over the internet and depicted as a tyrant!

Mrs. Wentworth called to apologise and Candy made her wait for a week before she talked to her. She had changed her attitude towards Serena…And put her back in charge of the script for the little play…But the video on Youtube was still there…

Terry was very proud of his wife defending their daughter; He loved her even more because she treated Serena as her own…They were in bed.

- You made Mrs. Wentworth beg…, he told her

- She insulted me and Serena…

- Do you know how much I love you Juliet?

- Yes I do Romeo, she said closing her eyes and falling asleep in his arms, because I love you like you love me, Romeo…

He looked at her sleeping. She was so beautiful and peaceful. He was happy.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Today in your life_**

**_Chapter 10_**

_"**I'll be there…"**_

Candy's outburst was all over the net, all over the entertainment news and their phone was always ringing. For once, the focus was on his wife and not on Terry. Mrs. Wentworth was on television getting her 15 minutes of fame and said that it was a private conversation and the person who put it on the net, had no rights to do so. Candy had absolutely no comments. She was defending her daughter, that's all. No need to make a big fuss about it. Children wished they had a mother like Candy to talk to their teacher like that. Some parents got the courage to talk their children teachers, after that…

- Juliet, you stole my spotlight for a while

- I really didn't mean to…, she said

- I'm not complaining. I'm glad you get to share some of my spotlight.

- I still can't believe you were able to quote me verbatim!

- Remembering things is my job, Freckles…

- I can see why you love it so much!

- Imagine my head when Eileen told me to take a look at "Youtube", you were the star on this reality video… I couldn't believe my eyes! You asked for one afternoon off and you go and make a spectacle of yourself! I was half surprised…. Never a dull moment with you!

- In this house! She said smiling

- You were defending our daughter, now the whole world saw you and the whole world is proud of you…

- I only need you to be proud of me, Romeo…

Terry hugged her and kissed her. He was not going to force her to make a statement. The reporters are going to get tired of asking eventually.

Serena was very proud of her mommy, all the kids envied her now; she had a great actor as a father and an awesome woman as a mother.

Terry and Tammy were working fine together. Candy never had trouble reaching him, even in a middle of a meeting. He would excuse himself and talked to his wife. She would try not to call during his meetings but she never knew when she would need to speak to him. Sometimes it was for simple things and he would listen to her and be sweet on the phone. The associates would see his sweet side and his family man side which would make them more eager to do business with a nice family man. So his angel Candy was helping him with her phone calls, without even realising it.

Candy missed Terry during the day and his little trips. They weren't that long but she was getting tired of it. Her mood swings, made her irritated a lot. When that happened, she would just lock herself in her room and avoid the children, so she wouldn't yell at them for any apparent reason. She felt better when her sister would come over the week end.

- How are you coping big sister?

- Carissa, I'm having these mood swings…I miss Terry.

- But he's not travelling that much, is he?

- I know I sound selfish…

- No you're not; you need your husband…

- Why do I feel like a little girl who wants a toy she can't have?

- Come on Candy don't be so hard on yourself.

- Thanks for being here. I feel so needy lately, so whiny…

- It's your hormones…

- I know that! I'm a doctor! This pregnancy is so different from the others…

- You're having twins honey, it's normal that it's different. Now relax…

Candy relaxed and her sister stayed with her. Carissa told her about her dinner with Michael.

Michael had to come to pick her up at the dorm. He was very elegant and Carissa's dorm friends were teasing her.

- Wow, the doc is gorgeous! Said one

- Are you going to sleep with him? Asked another

- I don't do that, said Carissa

- Right, you're still a virgin! My God, Carissa get up to speed…!

- I'm fine, said Carissa

- You're Terrence's Grandchester's sister in law, you might meet some hot actors…

- I like Michael, said Carissa smiling

- Some people have all the luck and they don't care!

- Bye girls, said Carissa leaving.

Michael had a nice Nissan Altima, it was black. He opened the door for her.

- Good evening Carissa, said Michael with a nice voice

- Good evening Michael, she said with a smile

They went to Tanisha's.

- I love this restaurant, he said

- Me too, Tanisha is a great cook

- How is Candy

- She's fine, Terry is been there for her a lot lately

- That's good

Carissa still felt a little hostility.

- You still don't like him, said Carissa sadly

- No, it's not that… it's just that, he was with Susanna Marlowe, had a kid and dumped her…

- You don't know the whole story… Candy and Terry were together since school, Susanna drugged him to get pregnant, so Candy let Terry go to be with Susanna and the baby… Terry was never in love with Susanna…

- Oh…

- It was Candy all along…since they first met on the plane taking them to England…he went to Hollywood, made it without his famous mother and then he went to look for Candy… he's a decent guy. He loves Candy with all his heart…

- Sorry I changed the conversation… but thank you for telling me their story…Terry is a decent guy, he came back to her and she was waiting… now let's talk about you, how many languages do you speak?

Carissa smiled and she started telling him what language she spoke and which one she like the most…They had a good dinner and Michael took her back to the dorm.

- That was a nice evening, he said

- Yes it was

- I'd like to do it again

- Are you sure? I … don't want to be my sister's clone…

- You look like your sister, you could pass off as twins, but I'm talking about you, spending time with you only, not your sister who's married, with children and completely unavailable. I'm not going to lie to you, I had a crush on her… but now I'm more interested in you, Carissa… I want to get to know you better and spend time with you. You're not my rebound girl since there was no relationship with Candy, just an infatuation she did nothing to encourage. So Carissa, would you give me a chance, give us a chance? I know I'm older than you…

- Actually I love them older, more mature, than the guys my age, she said smiling

Michael smiled.

- Maybe I'm just a girl dreaming of living her romance novel fairy tale, but yes, Michael let's try this…

- I'm glad you agree… you're very mature for your age…you know that?

- Yes, I do, that's why I can't stand boys my age…

Michael smiled looking at her and feeling proud.

- A nice evening usually ends with a goodnight kiss

- What on earth are you waiting for? She said smiling

Michael leaned and kissed her on the lips. Carissa felt like the whole world was spinning around her, she forgot where she was and she could think about was kissing Michael and enjoying every single stroke of his tongue on hers. An eternity passed before they stopped breathless.

- Good night Carissa, sweet dreams

- Good night Doc, thanks for the dinner

- Here's my cell phone, he said letting go of her and writing down his number for her

- Thank you, I'll give you mine when I call you

- All right…, he said

They kissed again and then Carissa left. She was walking on clouds and she had the sweetest dream. She woke up and called Michael who was an early bird and they talked…

Candy was happy for her sister, when she finished narrating her story.

- Michael is a good man Carissa

- And a doctor! I…

- You're in love with him…

- Since we went for your ultrasound… it bothered me that he was so protective of you and he was resenting Terry

- He told you it's all in the past, he finally realised I would never be available for him…

- Are you sure you don't feel anything for him?

- And certain. You can take that to the bank!

- Thanks Candy…

She hugged her sister. And they continued talking. Candy would have her mind occupied when her sister was there. Carissa went back to the dorm to study for a test.

Terry came back to announce her he had to go on a business trip after his late dinner the next day.

- Again? She said

- It's almost over, baby, I promise you…, said Terry

Candy didn't want to sound like a whinny wife. She pretended she was fine. She smiled.

- Of course Terry, she said

Terry looked at her. When she didn't use his pet name "Romeo" it meant she was not very happy… But he didn't want to ruin her mood.

The next morning, he kissed her and he felt her distant.

- Bye Juliet

- Bye Terry, she said

He left for work. Candy was sad and she also cursed herself for not being honest with him. They had promised each other to always tell the truth even if it hurts… But she wanted him to finish his deal faster so he could be with her more. If she starts playing the needy wife the deals might be delayed and take longer to be complete.

Candy had an awful day sulking in her bedroom. The lawyers called her during the evening to tell her he need a signature on one of the papers for Serena's final adoption papers.

- Oh, but Terry is not in…

- We need his signature on those papers…do you have them there? Because the copy he sent me were missing a signature…

- Oh… I'm going to look in his study and try to get a hold of him, he's has a plane to catch in a little while…

- I'm sorry to bother you, Mrs. Grandchester, especially in your condition

- It's ok, I don't want anything to go wrong with Serena's adoption, I have a bad feeling…I'll call you when I come back

- I can go to him if you want…

- It's going to take you longer … I'm closer. I'll catch him before he gets on the plane…

Terry was at the Chicago apartment. Candy tried to call him, but she got his voicemail. She wasn't thinking and she took the van by herself instead of calling the driver. She drove as fast as she could, maybe too fast… She got pulled over by the police for speeding.

- You were speeding, said the officer

- I'm so sorry officer, she said, I just need to get to my husband very fast…

- Are you in labour?

- Why would I be driving if I were in labour? No I'm not in labour if I were I would've have my driver driving or I would've called an ambulance.

The officer looked at her. She seemed nervous.

- Are you sure you're ok? I can call someone to drive you

- No! I'm fine, I just need to get to my husband before he gets on a plane, I need him to sign some papers, very important paper that need to be file tomorrow or it's going to be too late! Please officer I promise I won't speed anymore, just give me the ticket and I'll be on my way…

She gave him her license and registration.

- All right, he said writing her a ticket, no more speeding.

- Thank you officer, she said trying to smile

- Goodbye, Mrs. Grandchester… you're Terrence Grandchester's wife?

- Yes…

- I'm very pleased to meet you! I'm a fan of your husband's. Drive safely please. I don't want to be the officer who let you go to have an accident. Think about your baby…

- Babies, said Candy smiling, I'm having twins…

- Cool… congratulations

- Thank you, and don't worry officer Andrew…oh…that's my maiden name…

- Yes, you're William Andrew's adoptive daughter and Senator Grant's granddaughter… Melissa Crane's daughter…

- Isn't great to be a celebrity said Candy, everybody knows your name…

- Goodnight Mrs. Grandchester…

- Good night officer Andrew

Candy was not speeding anymore. She didn't want to put her children in danger. It started to rain hard so she had to slow down some more. What on earth was she thinking driving so fast? She arrived at the building, she found a parking spot. She got out of the car and she was immediately soaked. She entered the building and the doorman asked her what she wanted and who she was. She was wet and looked like a beggar.

- I'm Mrs. Grandchester; I'm going to my apartment…

- We don't know you, said the doorman

- And I don't know you, so we're even! Said Candy upset

- I'm sorry but…

- I've got the keys to the apartment, are you going to take me up or would I have to do it on my own…?

- Wait, I have to call up…

- You do that, said Candy frustrated

She walked to the elevator and closed the door . She heard the doorman and the bellboy yelling. She arrived at the apartment and she opened the door…

Terry had just finished his meeting over dinner and it was a successful one. They were all happy and they all hugged each other. The others went to the airport to catch his plane. Terry was dragging his feet and Eileen saw that.

- Terry what's going on?

- I don't feel like going

- Why?

- Because I felt a weird vibe from Candy…

- A weird vibe… did she say anything?

- No, but I could feel it and the way she called me "Terry" there was something in her voice…I don't want to leave her, she's going to crack

- Are you sure? This is our last deal, if it works, we can start productions…I even have a perfect script for your daughter…

- That's great Eileen…I just don't feel like going, Candy is not fine. Why don't you go to the airport…if you don't see me…

- All right Terry…

- You can do it without me…

Terry hugged Eileen.

- Thank you for trusting me Terry, she said

- You deserve it, you're the best.

- OH MY GOD!!! They both heard

They turned around and they saw Candy, soaking wet looking at them. They let go of each other.

- Candy! Said Terry

- That's your wife? Said Eileen looking at a soaked Candy

- Yes…, said Terry

- Oh, it's not what you think, said Eileen to Candy

- How do you know what I'm thinking? Said Candy upset

- That your husband and I…., started Eileen

- Actually no, the thought never even crossed my mind, I trust my husband 110! You on the other hand, feel the need to explain yourself, why is that? Do you have some thing to reproach yourself?

Eileen blushed and looked down.

- Candy…, said Terry

Candy looked at her husband; she couldn't take it anymore… she exploded!

- I've been trying for months to support you and I did. I take care of our wonderful children. I'm having two more wonderful children. I sit all day on my ass calling everybody and I'm bored, I have mood swings and I'm having one of my crisis! I need your signature for Serena's adoption's paper, so without thinking I jumped in the car, I was speeding I got arrested, I got a ticket I got soaked by the rain, harassed by your doormen and I come here and find your partner in your arms! That's it! I can't take it anymore! I've had enough! I need my husband, I don't care if I sound like a spoiled brat I need you Terry I need you to be with me, be there for me and my libido is driving me nuts because you're not home during the day and during the nights sometimes and when you come back I'm too tired to move…

Eileen had a mocking smile. Terry was shaking his head.

- I'm having a crisis I know, but I can't help it!!!!!!! I know there's nothing going on with your partner, and I'm not jealous or your relationship, I'm jealous of that hug you were giving her! I want that hug!!!!

And she burst into tears. Terry walked to her and took her in his arms. She hugged him hard. He looked for her lips and he kissed her. He tasted her tears. They were so passionate; they forgot Eileen was there. She couldn't help envying them, their chemistry was palpable she could finger it. When they finally stopped.

- Juliet, I told you, if you need me, just call me and I'll be there

- I didn't want to bother you with my childish needs…

- But I'm here to take care of these childish needs, Juliet. Listen to me, you can bother me with anything, you and I are one…

He turned to Eileen.

- I guess it's "no", said Eileen…all right. I'll call you to let you know…

- Thanks Eileen

- I'll see if I can conference you at home…so you'll be able to argue too…

- That would be great, said Terry, bye

- Bye partner, bye Mrs. Grandchester

Eileen left and she met the doorman breathless who wanted to ring the bell.

- What is it? Said Eileen

- A pregnant your woman barged in the elevator before we could stop her and came up…

- That's Mr. Grandchester's wife, said Eileen…

- Oh I thought that…

- I'm only his business partner. Our relationship is strictly a business one. He's madly in love with his wife and barely realises I'm a woman…

- Oh

- She had the keys to the apartment, you should've let her come up… you thought that he and I …if only…

She got on the elevator and went down with the bellboy and left the building for the airport.

Candy was wiping her tears.

- Candy let's go to the bedroom and take your clothes off

- Ok, said Candy.

They walked to the master bedroom of the apartment. Candy wanted to change…

- Did I talk about our sex life in front of your partner?

She was starting to realise what she said, now that she had calmed down.

- Yep! Said Terry

- Oh my God! I'm so sorry Romeo

- Did you say you got arrested?

- Yes, for speeding…

- You got a ticket for speeding pregnant with twins…

- I don't know what I was thinking… I just wanted to catch you before you left…I'm sorry you had to cancel you trip

- I wasn't going to go anymore…

- What? Why?

- I felt a weird vibe from you when we said goodbye in the morning; the way you said my name… no pet name. I knew something was wrong, so I wanted to stay to see what was wrong with you…

- You cancelled your trip? So I came all up here for nothing? I risked my babies' lives for nothing?

- Why were you coming after me again?

- You forgot to sign a form for Serena's adoption… the deadline was tomorrow…

- You did all this for Serena?

- Yes, I don't want anything to go wrong. I want her to be officially mine…

- Everything is going to be fine, Susanna signed the papers…

- No offense, but I don't trust that I lying-cheating-fiancé-motherhood-stealer!

- Motherhood stealer?

- Yes, she stole me the honour of giving you your first child, she said sadly… I cried when I heard in the news that Serena was born… I wanted to give you your first child…

- I'm so sorry about that…

- But I'm raising her, I love her and I don't want Susanna to come and ruin things for me…

- Let me sign those papers now, said Terry getting out of bed…

He went to her purse and took the papers and signed them. He called the lawyer who was sending someone to come and get the papers.

- There, said Terry, someone's coming to pick it up in a little while

- Thank you Romeo…love seeing you walk buck naked!

- Really, I still turn you on?

- You always turn me on…

He smiled looking at her.

- We'll go home after the papers are picked up, all right? He said

- All right, said Candy closing her eyes on the bed

Terry went back to bed and took her in his arms with one hand on the belly.

- By the way, the doormen were refusing to let me pass and I stole elevator to come here

- What???

- Well I had to see you, I was soaking wet and those men thought I was a stupid fan even thought I hat the keys to your apartment…I'm surprised they didn't knock on our door…

- They probably saw Eileen coming out of the apartment…

- I'm sorry…

- You were in your needy mood…Next time call me and I'll be there. I need a pager with you so close to the due date

- This was your last deal and I blew it for you…

- No you didn't. No one and nothing is more important than you and the children…That deal is going to go through and we can start production…

- Oh… thank you Terry, she said hugging him,

Terry could feel his babies moving

- It feels so good to feel them move…

- I know, she said laughing… by the way Romeo…

- Yes, my Juliet

- I want some more, she whispered

He smiled and took her lips. They made love again until the junior partner of Terry's team of lawyers came to get the papers. Then they got ready to go. Terry's driver was there, Terry told him to leave so he could drive Candy home with the car she came with. They continued talking.

- That officer seemed to love you, why didn't you take advantage and talk your way out off the ticket?

- Because I was really speeding?

- Everybody they stopped, well almost everybody is guilty and they never admit it… or try to talk their way out, not you…

- Don't you think that my state of mind was busy enough as it was? Adding flirting with a police officer was the last thing in my mind…

- Right, all you could think about was jumping my bones!!!

- Terry! She said laughing out loud

They were laughing, they were happy. What a difference 1 person makes. A few hours ago, she felt lost…Now she was a happy woman. All she needed was her counterpart, all she needed was her soul mate, all she needed was Terry. He told her that if she needed him all she had to do is call him….And he was going to be there. He was going to her before she arrived, he had felt her distress, her need for him, so in a way, he had heard her calling out his name and he had cancelled his trip to go back to her, to be there for her…

_You and I must make a pact,_

_We must bring salvation back  
Where there is love, I'll be there  
I'll reach out my hand to you,_

_I'll have faith in all you do  
Just call my name and I'll be there  
I'll be there to comfort you,  
Build my world of dreams around you,_

_I'm so glad that I found you  
I'll be there with a love that's strong  
I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on  
Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter  
Togetherness, well that's all I'm after  
Whenever you need me, I'll be there  
I'll be there to protect you,_

_With an unselfish love that respects you  
Just call my name and I'll be there  
Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah  
I'll be there, I'll be there,_

_Just call my name, I'll be there  
Just look over your shoulders, honey  
I'll be there, I'll be there,_

_Whenever you need me, I'll be there  
Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah  
I'll be there, I'll be there,_

_Just call my name, I'll be there..._


	11. Chapter 11

**_Today in your life_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 11  
"Joy Ride"_**

The next day, Candy woke up at the mansion in her husband's arms. She was feeling great and he had his eyes opened too.

- Are you awake Romeo?

- Yes…

- Good morning my love

- Good morning sweetheart…

- Did you have a good night?

- Yes, she said, Romeo, I would like to apologise

- For what? He asked surprised

- For not telling you how I felt… we promised each other to always tell each other the truth no matter what.

- Oh…

- But I thought, if I remained quiet, the deal would be over faster and I won't have to suffer anymore, but I just couldn't take it anymore

- Don't apologise, I felt something was wrong and I didn't say anything either…I didn't want to steer up something I was trying to avoid making you upset…

- We need to communicate… and stop worrying about our feelings…

- We're a team…we shouldn't be afraid of each other's feelings…

- Al right, she said, that will avoid me bursting out and talking about our sex life in front or your partner!

- That was definitely, a "Kodak Moment"! I wish I had it on DVD too…

He had downloaded his wife's outburst on his computer and burned it on a DVD…

- Terry! You're the camera man, not me!!!

They burst out laughing. They took a shower together, had breakfast and Candy took a nap. The due date was getting closer for her making her more tired.

Terry went to study to have a video conference with his business partners. They were proud to do business with someone who put his family before anything else. The conference went on fine and the deal was sealed. It was the last one on their list and they were not ready for production. Terry started to work on some script for some movies. He was so excited too. Another part of his crew was working on another production, a computer animated movie, where Terry was going to be the voice of "The little Tailor".

Life was going well until one Saturday; Candy was resting in one of their living rooms, when Serena barged in…

- Mommy, mommy, mommy!!!! Come quick!

- What is it?

- It's Anthony…

- Anthony? What happened?

- He tried dad's car… the driver was cleaning it up, he left the keys in the ignition…

- What? Said Candy, what happened?

- Anthony wanted to drive, so he took the car and almost made it out, if the guards had opened the gate. They crashed on the gate…

- They?

- Melissa was in the car with him…

- Oh my God! Screamed Candy, TERRY TERRY!

- He's not going to hear you mom, I'll go get him, said Serena, you go outside…

- Thanks honey, said Candy almost running outside, holding her belly

She couldn't run, every time she tried, she would feel like her babies were going to fall out. She couldn't believe what Serena had just told her… She arrived outside and she found the drivers carrying Anthony and Melissa. Terry arrived running.

- What the bloody hell is going on?!!!!!!!!

- Well, your son decided to go on a joy ride…, said the driver, I'm sorry I should've been more careful

- I thought Serena was mistaken… A joy ride!!!!!!!!!?????? Said Terry

- Anthony, said Candy when the drivers put them down, what the hell possessed you to drive your father's car???!!!

Candy took Melissa in her arms.

- Are you all right sweetie? She asked

- Yes mommy, it was fun…! Said Melissa smiling

- Oh my God! Said Candy hugging her baby girl

She didn't want to scare her daughter.

- You and Anthony shouldn't have been in daddy's car at all, you didn't ask for permission, said Candy

- Oh, said Melissa sad, I'm sorry daddy…

Terry looked at his little angel. She was so sad.

- It's all right angel, but you'll have to go to your room and stay there…

- I'm grounded, am I? Said Melissa

- Yes, sweetie, said Candy, you'll have to stay in your room and not come out until tomorrow morning. You'll have your snacks there and your dinner there…

- Ok, mommy, ok daddy, she said, very sadly

Candy put her down and Melissa went to her room. Anthony was now waiting for his fate.

- Anthony, you go to your room, we'll come and see you shortly, said Terry with an angry tone

- Yes dad, he said looking down

He went to his room. Candy and Terry looked at each other. They went to their bedroom. Candy was shaken up. Terry was shaken up too.

- What possessed him to do something like that? Asked Terry

- I don't know…

Terry was furious.

- Maybe you mothered him too much! He said to her, he's spoiled, he thinks he can do anything!

Candy was stunned. He was blaming her?

- What? I mothered him too much, so you didn't father enough with your constant trips?! I spoiled him? Why aren't you here to "unspoil" him!?

- I'm here whenever I can!

- And I'm doing the best I can to raise our children! How dare you put this on me? Don't you drive with him on your lap holding the steer wheel?!

Terry looked at he, he was flabbergasted. He was just having with his son, pretending… he thought it was harmless.

- Never outside… just inside our property… I thought it would be fine… Oh my God! It's my fault!

Candy looked at him…

- Romeo, if it's your fault, it's my fault too, you and I are one…

He looked at her, she didn't want them to blame each other…this was not the time…

- I'm sorry Juliet, we're supposed to find a solution together, not blame each other…

- I know. I'm sorry Romeo…

They hugged and they kissed.

- We have to go talk to him…, he said, I was just so afraid we'd lost him…

- Me too, said Candy, that was a scary feeling even for a second…and when Melissa said she was in the car with him… I almost fainted

- Me too…

- We could've lost both of them! Oh my God!

- I know, said Terry, but they're both all right, thank God!

- Let's go talk to them…, said Candy

- Ok, I thought of something. Anthony loves cars… we can tell him if he promises not to do that anymore, we're going to buy him those little riding car for children?

- Little riding cars? Oh… the ones they actually drive with an engine?

- Yes, It would have to be under our supervision or the nanny's…

- Well, I guess we can do with that… but if he crashes…

- Don't think about that…

- Right, like that's possible!

- You'll get used to it… let's go Freckles…

They both went to Melissa's room first. The little one was on her bed reading and talking to herself making voice and pretending to be the characters in her book.

- I think you've got another actress in the making, said Candy

- I can see, said Terry smiling

- Let's talk to her…

They knocked on the door.

- Yes? Said Melissa

- Can we come in? Said Candy

- Of course, mommy, daddy, she said with a little voice

The parents got in and they both sat on the bed.

- You know why we're here? Said Terry

- Yes, she said, I got in the car with Anthony and he drove…

- You realise that it was a very dangerous thing to do? Said Candy

- Anthony said it was fine, that he knew how to drive, that daddy showed him…

Candy and Terry looked at each other.

- Melissa, Anthony is not authorised to drive, he's too small, and he has to be at least 16 years old…

- Oh… he didn't tell me that, said Melissa, I'm sorry

- What you did was dangerous, you could've hurt yourself very badly or even die…. Said Candy

- I don't want to die mommy, said Melissa afraid

- You promise me not to do that anymore? If you want to ride you take your bike and ride in the garden. To drive daddy's car or any other big cars way is dangerous for children

- All right mommy. I won't do it again, I promise.

- That's good, said Terry. You're going to have your snack and take your nap and stay in your room…

- Thank you mommy, thank you daddy, she said sadly

- You're welcome baby, said Candy.

Candy wanted to hug her… but she was punished. They walked to the door.

- Bye baby, said Terry

- Bye daddy, bye mommy…

- Bye baby, said Candy

They walked to Anthony's room. This last one was on his bed sulking.

- Anthony? Said Candy

He looked at them with his blue green eyes like his father, he was his splitting image, he just had his mother's blond hair.

- Yes, he said sadly

The parents went to sit on his bed.

- Buddy, said Terry, what were you thinking?!

- I wanted to surprise you…, he said, by driving by myself

- You're too young to drive, said Terry your feet can't reach the pedals yet…that's why you crashed, you couldn't stop the car, because you can't reach the pedals…You don't know everything yet… you need to grow up first and learn…

- What you did could've killed you and Melissa…, said Candy

- I'm so sorry, I thought I could do it…It won't happen again, I promise I'm never driving another car in my life! I almost killed myself and Melissa! Said Anthony very upset

- You're going to be grounded for two weeks, then I'll have a serious talk with you all right? Said Terry, no playing, no television for two weeks, you're going to do your homework and read in your room for two weeks.

- Yes, sir, said Anthony

- Your snack is coming, said Candy

- I'm sorry if I worried you mommy, I hope the babies are fine…

- They are, said Candy, don't you ever scare us like that again!

- Ok…

- Bye son, said Terry

- Bye dad, bye mom

- Bye Anthony, said Candy

Candy went back to her bedroom with her husband. She went on the bed. She was exhausted emotionally.

- Oh my God! She said

- Parenting, said Terry

- You think two weeks is enough?

- Two weeks with no television or his toys? Yes I think it should be enough for him

- All right. I'm still a little agitated by all this. I almost lost my babies again, first the ones in the belly and now…

Terry took her in his arms when he laid on the bed beside him.

- It's ok, Juliet, everything turned out fine…

- Thank God! She said curling up against him.

He stayed with her until she fell asleep and he went back to his study to continue is work, or at least try to work to take what just happened out of his mind, but he just couldn't do it…

A couple of weeks later, it was Halloween. Anthony's punishment was over just in time. During the school time, parents came to see the little Halloween play, written by Serena. It was a very beautiful little story and everybody liked it. This time she not only showed her acting talent but also her writing talent. Terry didn't bring a camera crew this time around and it looked like everybody was disappointed.

- Well, said Candy everybody was expecting your Hollywood crew…

- I thought the last time they thought I overdid it, said Terry

- Well, you spoiled them with the beautiful professional copy…

- They wanted some more? It's good to know they like me something else, he said ironically!

They burst out laughing. Terry was going to film his daughter himself with a digital camcorder. He knew a few tips from movie sets… The play was good and the little Halloween party was fun.

Came the time for trick or treating. Candy and Terry loved to take their children in the neighbourhood. Terry was Frankenstein, with a mask, so he wouldn't draw attention. Candy was of course his bride, with a wedding dress and make up. The children; Melissa was an angel with wings, Anthony was a ninja with a mask and Serena was a ladybug. They took picture with a digital camera together and individually and then…

- Every body ready? Said Terry

- Yes!!! They all said…

- Are we going to give candies daddy? Said Melissa

- Yes, one of the maid is going to stand outside the gate and give out candies, since they can't come into our property, said Terry

- Why? Asked Melissa

- For security reasons, said Terry

- Yeah, your dad is a famous actor, some people are not nice and they can take us and ask for money…

- Oh…said Melissa more confused, I don't get it…

- Don't worry about that angel, said Candy, let's go have fun…

They all went outside and the neighbourhood was crawling with trick or treaters. Every body was having fun, running around and laughing. Candy was looking and counting her children every 10 minutes. She didn't want them to wander off somewhere with all the children around. Terry with his Frankenstein mask was incognito… Candy started to get tired and she wanted to go home. She looked for her children… she walked to Terry.

- Romeo, she said, where's Serena?

- She was just here, he said looking around, Serena!

- SERENA! Said Candy

- What's wrong? Said Melissa

- Have you seen Serena? Said Candy

- Yes, she was over there…

She pointed on her right… But Serena was not there; her ladybug costume was quite unique… They started searching for her. Candy was becoming frantic.

- Terry, we have to call the police…, said Candy, my little girl is missing

- Let's go back home, he said, come on guys, let's go

- Ok, said the two other children

They went back home and Terry was on the phone with his security team. He always had men watching over his kids, even at school. They just made themselves scarce. This time with all the children it was hard for the security team to keep track. One of them told him, he saw her leaving with him or a man with a Frankenstein costume… Terry was getting worried. His team was searching the area. He went to see Candy.

- So, did they find her? She asked

- No, they thought she was with me… they saw her with a man wearing my costume

- Oh no…, said Candy crying, she was kidnapped!!!! Oh no, not my baby! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Terry hugged her. He had to remain calm. Candy was hysterical; if he panicked no one will be in control. Candy was sobbing. Terry took her to the bedroom.

- Wait here, honey, I'll come back and update you soon

The other children, Anthony and Melissa went to stay with her, they were sad too. They missed their sister.

- Are we going to find Serena? Said Anthony

- Yes, we will…,said Candy

- I wish they do soon, I miss my sister, said Melissa

- We all miss her said Candy trying not to cry, but her hormones made her weep some more…

Terry called the police to tell them his daughter was missing.

- We're going to issue an "Amber alert", said the police

They sent a crew to the mansion and they told them what she was wearing. Terry gave them a picture of Serena; they had just taken a few hours ago in her costume and one of her school picture.

- Mr. Grandchester, did you receive any phone call for ransom or anything? Asked the chief of police

- No…, said Terry, nothing, no phone calls no ransom note…

- All right it could be that she was taken by someone who misses their kid, or who recently lost a little girl, if that's the case, she won't be harmed, but if it's a …

- I know! Said Terry loudly, can you do something please and find my little girl!!!

- We're going to do everything we can.

- I think the FBI should be involve

- FBI, said the police chief; it's a little early…

- Early? Said Terry, every second counts! I need my daughter to be found and if the FBI can help, so be it!!!

The police don't really like the FBI and their condescending attitude towards the police.

- Listen, said Terry, your problems with the FBI are none of my business!!! All I want is for you to work together and find my daughter!

So the FBI was involved, they had the special missing person crew at the house. Candy put Anthony and Melissa to bed and she went downstairs to find the police, the FBI… Terry saw her and he ran to her.

- Darling, what are you doing here?

- I wanted some news, she said with tears in her eyes

- I'll come and keep you updated, said Terry, I don't want you getting more upset, think about the babies… I am, and I'm trying to stay calmed…Let me call your sister, your friends

- That would be good, said Candy

- Now go back upstairs….

- Ok…

Terry hugged her and kissed her on the lips briefly. Candy went back upstairs to cry some more.

Terry called, Carissa, Annie, Patty, Tani, Flammy and even Michael… not because of his friendship for Candy but for any medical emergency. He called his mother, his mother in law, he called Albert, he called the Pony home et call Candys grandmother…Everybody started calling Candy, those who were far that is. Carissa came to be with her sister. The ones who were away, jumped on in planes to come and see her. The ones who were close came to the mansion to be with Candy. They used one of the living rooms. They were all consoling Candy, who couldn't stop crying. By the next day, her parents were there. Even Senator Verna Grant showed up with a television crew.

- Grandma, said Candy, you didn't have to come, you must be very busy

- You're my granddaughter, and that's my great granddaughter who's missing… I can turn this into a state affair if I need too!

- Oh Grandma, said Candy hugging her, thank you!

- How are you holding up, with your twins?

- I have Flammy and Michael in case something happens, emotions are not good for me now, but it's not like I can stop it with a switch …

She hugged her mother. Everybody was hugging everybody. Everybody was worried, and comforting each other.

Candy and Terry were asked to make a television appearance to make a plea… on live television. It's going to be broadcast all over the country. Candy went to freshen up to appear in front of the cameras with Terry. They started talking;

- My wife and I are the missing our little girl, said Terry showing her pictures to the camera, she disappeared on Halloween night. If anybody have any news about her whereabouts, or if anybody saw her somewhere or with someone, even the smallest detail could be a very important clue…

- Her name is Serena, said Candy, she's almost 10 years old, she very sweet and always smiling, she has brown hair and blue eyes…

Then she talked to the person who took her daughter.

- Whoever you are, you have my daughter. Please don't hurt her, please return her to us, we miss her so much and I know she's missing us too. We won't press any charges, just return her to us unharmed. Please, I miss my baby so much!!!! Give me back my baby…

Candy burst into tears and Terry took her in his arms, calming her down. Her friends also came to console her. Candy was a mess, crying her eyes out.

The broadcast was shown live on television all over the country.

Somewhere there was dark room and a little girl was crying for her mommy and daddy. The lights went on and a woman came in.

- You have to eat…, she said putting a tray with a plate with some food and drinks on a little table

- No, I want to go back home! I want my mommy, daddy and my little brother and my little sister! I don't want to stay here! I won't eat until I see my mommy!

- I'm going to be your mommy from now on…

- No!!!!!!!! I want my real mommy! She said crying loudly, I want my mommy!!!!!!!!!!

The woman closed the door, without another word. It will take time, but she was going to brainwash her….

Terry took Candy to the bedroom a little while later. She was feeling dizzy.

- Honey? Are you ok?

- Yes… I just thought of something…

- Yes…

- What about Susanna?

- Susanna? She gave up her parent rights and she's having another baby…

- Can you check it out, still? I want to know that we left no stone unturned…

- You're right… I'll get right into it…

- Thank you, honey. You can let my friends in…

- All right…

All her friends came to stay with her.

- How are you? Said Carissa

- A little better, thank you, let's hope someone saw her somewhere, said Candy

Her parents arrived a few hours later, from the other side of the world! Candy was very happy to see them; Albert arrived with his wife too. They decided to go back downstairs to have more places to sit.

- Mom, dad, Albert! You all came together?

- We actually met on the plane when it stopped at Sydney…, Albert

- Thank you all for coming

- You're welcome said Philip her father hugging her.

Terry arrived and hugged everybody. He pulled Candy aside.

- Juliet, I think you might be on to something…

- About Susanna?

- Yes. She lost her baby…

- Oh my God! Now she wants my daughter back!

Terry looked at her; she said; "now she wants _my daughter _back", not "her daughter" back.

- They said she's been buying clothes for little girls and making plans, searching for schools…

- She must be in shock from losing her baby… and she stole my daughter!

- At least if it's the case, she's safe with Susanna

- Safe? Instead of coming to us and ask for visitation, she kidnaps my little girl? She's unstable! Do we know where she is?

- No… she seemed to have vanished into thin air….

- Oh my God! My baby, I want my baby back! Said Candy, I want her now! She yelled

The others arrived to see what was going on.

- What's wrong baby? Said her mother

- Susanna has my little girl…

- Susana??!!! Said the others…

- Yes, she took my baby, because she lost the one she was going to have… she just signed her over to us, and now she wants my child back… I… I… oh my God! Yelled Candy

- What…? Asked Terry

- Terry, my water just broke…

- Oh my God! Said Everybody

Michael and Flammy ran to take her and examine her.

- We need to get to the hospital, said Flammy

- I'm calling an ambulance, said Michael

Candy didn't want to leave, but she had to think about her babies... She was lying on the couch.

- Terry, she said looking at him

- I'm coming with you, he said taking her hand

- But the investigation…

- I'm not going to miss the birth of my twins, Juliet…

- I love you, she said…

- I love you too…

It seemed like they were the only two people in the world… Reporters were outside the mansion waiting for a story…


	12. Chapter 12

**_Today in your life_**

**_Chapter 12_**

_"**The Birth of the twins"**_

The ambulance had to go through a crowd of reporters and photographers trying to catch a glimpse of the Grandchester. They also saw a crowd of people getting out of the house to follow the ambulance. The police and the FBI were not alone in the mansion with the help, working on the case and looking for Susanna's whereabouts…

Candy was in the delivery room with Terry, her mother, grandmother, his mother, Carissa, Annie, Patty, Tani, Rachel…

- Oh my God, said Candy, are you sure they're going to allow everybody to stay?

- Come on Candy, Terrence Grandchester's wife is giving birth to twins, said Annie, this whole hospital is now on television, and I'm sure everybody wants to catch a glimpse of the twins …

- Well my personal photographer, Patty, take the pictures. I don't want their pictures in magazines… I can't expose my children like that anymore…oh oww!

Terry was holding her hand and she squeezed it hard every time she had a contraction.

- Candy I'll take the pictures, said Annie, Patty you film…

- Thanks guys, said Candy

Everybody was supporting her, she had to concentrate on the birth of the twins, but she couldn't help worrying about Serena. But something told her that she was with Susanna and she was unarmed…

Candy had her twins after a few hours of labour. She was in sweat, the twins were fine, screaming their lungs out… they were born about 10 minutes apart…When the first one came out…

- It's a boy! Said the Flammy

- WHOOA! Yelled everybody in the room happy and cheering…

Michael got the honour to deliver the other baby. A few minutes later…

- And another healthy baby boy! Said Michael

- YES!!!! Said everybody in the room cheering and laughing

Candy was smiling weakly. Boys, she had two boys…Terry was kissing her on the lips.

- You did great Juliet, they are absolutely wonderful

- They look like Terry when he was a baby, said Eleonor, smiling, they're adorable!

- Yes, said Melissa Candy's mother, wonderful, just wonderful!

The men were outside and they came in to see the baby before the nurses took them away to clean them up. Everybody was happy for the moment.

- Are you going to name them? Said Albert

Candy and Terry looked at each other.

- Well, said Candy we kind of wanted to…

- …wait until Serena comes back, said Terry

- Yes, said Candy we want to name the boys together, as a family, said Candy a little sadly, we don't want her to miss this wonderful moment

- That's good, said the big Melissa touched

- Yes, said the others…., that's good.

- So are you stopping at the twins? Asked Philip Candy's father

Everybody was waiting for the answer…

- No, said Candy, we need a mini-me…

- No, Said Terry, we need a mini Candy…

They both said that at the same time. They looked at each other smiling.

- So one more and pray she looks like me? Said Candy

- Yes, one more who will look like you, Freckles

- We should do this one on the train, she whispered for him

- It's a date, he whispered back smiling

- So let me get this trait, said Eleonor, you two haven't discussed this before now?

- And you just said the same thing at the same time? Said Rachel

- Yes, said Candy and Terry smiling

- I stopped being surprised by these two, said Flammy, they're so in'sync it's not even funny!!!

Everybody laughed. The duke of Grandchester arrived to the hospital…

- Dad! Said Terry surprised

He went to hug his father.

- I'm sorry I'm late, I guess I miss the birth…

- You're here, that's all that matters said Terry smiling and moved

- What about us? Said two female voices

- Rose Anna and Anna Rose! said Terry happy

- Hey big bro! Said the twins smiling

Terry hugged his sisters who still looked alike and wore the same things…

- We're so glad you've got twins, they said taking one of each

- They kind of look like you, said Eleonor to the twins

- Of course they do, said the duke, you look like Terry and they look like terry

- We could steal them and have one of each, said Anna Rose

- They are so precious, said Rose Anna

- Sorry we're talking about kidnapping Candy, said Anna Rose

- Yes, that's so insensitive of us, after was happened to Serena…, said Rose Anna

- That's ok girls, if you kidnap my babies, I know they're going to be safe, said Candy smiling, thank you so much for coming

The twins smiled… they were both getting married next summer at the same time. It's going to be hard for them to be separated, but their future husbands agreed for them to buy houses close to one another. That's why it took them so long to get married they didn't want to be separated

Everybody went back home except for Terry, who stayed with his wife and kids, but he was on the phone every 10 minutes to find out if they had any news…

Candy and Terry couldn't get enough of the twins, they would spend hours just looking at them. Since they hadn't named them, they called them, Baby number 1 and Baby number 2. Candy wanted to breastfeed them both.

- Are you sure it's going to be enough for both of them? Said Terry

- Of course, Terry, said Candy, there's enough for you too, if you want…

- Really? I might take you up on that he joked

- Romeo!

- What? They're going to be the ones on them from now on…

- Terry!

- I'm a little jealous… he continued ignoring her

- I want them to have the best milk, that's my milk…, so you, you big baby, you'll have to do without my breast for a while

- Really? he said with a fake face of a hurt puppy

- Yes, really! Said Candy smiling, oh my God I can't stop looking at them, they are so beautiful…

- Indeed, said Terry looking at the babies…

They were still worried about Susanna, but the twins were giving them so much joy…

Candy went back home the next day, everything was fine and she had a personal nurse to take care of her and the babies. She was in her bedroom, where Terry had added the cribs in their bedroom, even though the twins had their own rooms, she would never in a million years, let her little angels sleep alone in a bedroom. Her friends would stay with her and keep her company with the twins. Terry would come and update her on the Serena matter.

- I pray, she's fine, said Candy with tears in her eyes

- Yes, she is, she has to be…

He was carrying one of the babies and kissed him on the forehead.

In an unknown place. Serena was crying day in and day out, she was starving herself to death.

- You have to eat, baby…

- I'm not your baby!!!!! Don't call me that!

- But I'm your real mommy…

- No… !

- I gave birth to you…!

- I want my mommy, not you! I don't know you!

- I used to come and see you when you were little…

Serena looked at her. Yes, that was the lady she used to see, she vaguely remembered … and her parents talking to her…

- You used to call me mommy, said Susanna

- I have a mommy

- That's "Mommy Candy"

- She's my mommy, that's how I call her…She loves me… I want to be with my mommy

- Did she tell you she was not your biological mother?

- Yes, I know that. She told me I was going to be officially adopted, that she was going to be officially my mommy… I love her… she treats me like her own, I don't see no difference with my brother and sister, and we're going to have two more babies! Let me go home! I don't want to miss the twins' birth!

- Twins, said Susanna bitterly. Don't you see that she has enough babies, you can stay with me, or asked them to come stay with me…

- NO! I don't want to live with you, you didn't want me!

- I do, I love you…

- Then let me stay with my mommy, I want my mommy!!!!!!!!!!!

Susanna had some soup and she wanted to feed her, and Serena threw it in her face!

- Ahhh! Said Susanna angry, that was hot!

- I want my mommy!!!

"_What a spoiled brat!" Said Susanna in her head._

She took a towel to wipe herself. Serena refused to eat, she was getting weaker… Susanna would leave the tray and she would find it untouched.

- If you don't get me back to my mommy and daddy, I'm going to starve myself to death! And it will be your fault!!!!!!!!! Yelled Serena

Susanna left the room. She had arranged to kidnap her daughter, because she lost the baby she wanted to have this time… She escaped from the mental institution her parents put her in, and she wasn't well enough yet, but all she had in mind was one thing; get her daughter back… But instead of talking to Terry and Candy, and ask for visitations, she just took her...and she was unstable.

- Please bring me back home, said Serena crying, please, I miss my mommy and my daddy, my brother and sister, I want my family, please take me home, if you love me like you said you'd do what I want, please…I want my mommy!!!!!

Susanna looked at her daughter, she got attached to Candy and she forgot about her and her indifference. She wanted her daughter in her life now…her maternal instinct kicked in late, but it was there and she had relinquished her parental rights to her daughter… She was now Candy's daughter…

"_Damn you Candy, Serena is mine! You hear me, mine??!!!! I thought you would hate the cause of your separation with Terry, but you had to be an angel and love her and make love you more than me!!!! You took what's mine again! You took Terry and you took my Serena! She's my daughter!!!!!"_

- I want my mommy! Said Serena crying and yelling in her room.

"_But she's refusing to eat… she's going to harm herself, because of Candy!!!! Damn that insipid blond!!!! What on earth does Terry sees in her, I'm so much prettier! And she's having twins, she doesn't need my daughter…"_

She saw Candy and Terry's message on television… She turned up the volume and she heard Candy crying on television for her Serena. She seemed so sincere. Susanna was the actress and Candy was not. Those tears were real, she wanted "her daughter" back.

"_She's mine!" Said Susanna in her head._

The television sound was loud and Serena heard her parent's voice.

- Is that my mommy? Mommy, mommy I'm here! I'm here come and get me!!! Mommy, mommy!!!!

- Shut Up! Said Susanna

- No! Mommy…!!!!!

Serena cried until she felt asleep, exhausted by her cries. Susanna was getting crazy, she escaped the institution and she didn't take her medicine, which calmed her down, so she was getting violent and irrational. She was starting to get dark thoughts about her and her daughter…

"_Maybe I should kill myself with her, so that Candy would never have her again… yes, death is the only way to get away from Candy for good with my daughter…that's a wonderful idea, I'm going to kill Serena and kill myself in the morning... That way Candy will never take my daughter from me again, she took Terry… I'm going to kill Terry too, so we're going to be all together in heaven… I'm going to go buy a gun and kill Terry, the I'll kill Serena and myself..."_

Susanna had lost her mind. Her parents were looking for her like crazy, she needed to return to the institution. The doctors were worried about her.

Terry was able to finally get the Marlowe on the phone.

- Mrs. Marlowe, I want to know where Susanna is…

- You leave my daughter alone, you treated her like crap!

- She knew what she was getting herself into, she knew I loved another woman and she tricked me to get pregnant…this is not the time for this! I know she has my daughter…

- It's her daughter too…

- Not anymore, she relinquished her rights…

- What?

- She didn't tell you?

- No…

- So if she has Serena, she's committing a federal offense, kidnapping…

- She didn't tell us she gave up Serena…

- What's wrong with her…?

- Well

- Mrs. Marlowe, think about Serena, she might me in danger!

- Susanna would never hurt her daughter…

- Susanna ignored Serena from the day she was born, because despite everything I wouldn't do anything with her… Please Mrs. Marlowe, if not for me, for your granddaughter….

- Would you allow us to see her?

- Yes, anything, but let's find her first… would you help us…?

Mrs. Marlowe remained silent and then she finally told Terry that Susanna was on medication and without it she's unstable and dangerous and if Serena is with her, she in serious danger. Terry felt like the world just around him came crashing down… Danger, Serena was in danger!!!!

- How could you sit on something like that????!!!!! Serena is in danger!!!!!!!!! Oh my God!!!! I want details of every single place she owns!!! If something happens to my daughter, I'm going to hold you responsible!!!!!!!! He yelled

Terry got the details and he gave it to the FBI, who called their colleagues in Los Angeles…

Terry went upstairs to see Candy who was with her friends. When she saw Terry's face, she knew something was wrong…

- Terry, she said, what's wrong?

- I finally got a hold of Mrs. Marlowe…

- Yes?

- Susanna is unstable, without her medications, she could be dangerous to herself and to others…

- Oh my God! Serena is in danger!!!!! Said Candy crying. Oh my God my poor baby, please tell me she's all right!

- The FBI team in LA is raiding every single residence Susanna has…

Candy walked to him and he hugged her.

- She's going to be alright, said Terry

- My baby, bring me back my baby…Please God don't let Susanna hurt my little angel !!! Please let her be all right! Said Candy crying her eyes out, oh my God she must be terrified! My poor baby!!!!

Candy was crying, her friends were crying. The chief of police came to tell Terry that Susanna was no where to be found. They found one of her house with traces and signs that a little girl was there recently and some dirty dishes, but nobody was there.

- That's not good, said Terry, where is she?

- I've heard a woman matching her description took the plane at LAX for Chicago…

- She's coming here, said Candy

- She's unstable, said Terry

- Why would she come here…?

- Serena must be crying for you…

- You think she's coming to give her back?

- No, she must be coming to get rid of the competition…, said the chief of police

- What? Said Candy

- Yes… or she wants to get find a way of being with Serena without you… and be a family…, said the chief of police

- What are you saying? That she would kill herself and Serena? Said Candy

- In her mind, she wants a family with Terry and Serena without you, the only way to get rid of you is if she's dead with her daughter and Terry….I study the criminal minds of the insane…, he said

- So Susanna is either coming to kill me or Terry? Said Candy

- Don't worry; we'll be ready for her…

Candy and Terry hugged. Candy went back to her twins. Anthony and Melissa were in their room with the nanny. They were still wondering where Serena was… Candy and Terry didn't want them to worry too much so they would send them to school with a bodyguard.

The next day, nothing happened. Susanna wasn't showing herself. The school called because Anthony got into trouble.

- Oh my God, of all the time, he chooses now to make trouble? Said Terry angry

- We need to go get him

- Can't they make an exception?

- We wanted to be treated like normal people remember? We need to be there, said Candy, we need to be there for him…

- All right but …

- Not now, Terry. We'll punish him later. Let's take the bodyguards and let's go…

Candy had let the twins with her mother and mother in law who will feed them the bottle from her breast milk she a put in bottles. She left with Terry and bodyguards. They got to the school and Terry was very upset. A bunch of boys were all there and parents were there too. The children looked dirty and bruised.

- Mr and Mrs. Grandchester, hello, said the teacher Miss Lane

- You do realise that we've got a crisis at home, Serena was kidnapped! Said Terry

- We know and our hearts go out to you, said the teacher, but your son started a sort of a brawl…

- A brawl? Said Candy

- Yes, he started a fight that snowballed and it took us a while to stop it…

- Anthony, said Candy

Anthony was sulking and looking down.

- Anthony! Yelled Terry, your mother is speaking to you!

Terry scared everybody in the room. Anthony reacted

- Yes, mom?

- What happened? Did you start the fight? Said Candy?

- Yes, he said

- Why?

- I don't want to talk about it in front of all these people, he said

- You had no trouble fighting with them! Said Terry angy

- Terry….All right, said Candy looking at the principle, what's his punishment?

- He's suspended for a week…, said the teacher

- What about the others? Said Candy

- Them too, said the teacher

- Good, said Candy, now I'm sorry we have to go, we've got our own problems

- But, said the teacher, we have to…

- I'm sorry, said Candy, really, we have to get back home… I've got twin babies to take care of…

- Right, said the teacher, congratulations…

- Thank you, said Candy

- Let's go! Said Terry loudly and walking away and pulling his son by the hand, we'll take care of him! He's our son!

Candy looked at the teacher.

- Thank you for calling, she said but we really a have to go… I'll call you when everything is back to normal.

She followed Terry who was dragging Anthony by the hand. They went back home. When they got there, Melissa was waiting for them at the door. She had arrived earlier with her bodyguard.

- Melissa, go inside, said Candy, and you too Anthony

The children went inside. Terry was still fuming, but he will talk to his son later.

- Romeo, she said with a soft voice, are you ok?

- Yes… I'm just so angry! Serena is in danger and…

- Honey, you know Anthony doesn't fight for nothing,

- The last time it was because a student said I was a bad actor… I wonder what it is this time. But I can't think about that now, I might loose my temper with him…

- I'm going to go check on the twins…

- NO! You're not! Said a voice

- Susanna! Said Terry, where's my daughter?

Susanna had a gun with her. Her hair was messy, she was wearing sweat pants and a coat…

- Don't move! Sad Susanna! I came to get you Terry… I came to kill you so we could die together with our daughter…

Candy and Terry were speechless. Terry wanted to reach out to Candy but, Susanna said.

- If you touch her I'm going to kill her! Yelled Susanna

- Ok, said Terry calm down…, no one needs to be hurt here...

The FBI inside didn't know what was happening. The guards had already left to get inside the house…


	13. Chapter 13

**_Today in your life_**

**_Chapter 13_**

_"**Serena's return"**_

Candy and Terry were standing still while Susanna had her gun on them. The police and the FBI were inside, not knowing what was happening outside, just a few meters away from them.

Susanna was hysterical.

- You never loved me Terry, she said, I loved you so much, I gave you your first child, but you still wouldn't love me… because of that witch! Candy! She had you under her wicked spell!!!

- Susanna… started Terry

- I loved you from the second I saw you, playing Cordelia with you was wonderful… until we got to Chicago and you found your insipid bleached blond witch! You disappeared during the reception and you spend the night with her! That slut! She seduced you! You talked with her on the phone until we landed!!!! You got engaged to her! I had to stop you, so I drugged you to sleep with you and get pregnant! I calculated my ovulation time and I did it! I finally got you to sleep with me, but all you could think about, even when you were stoned and sleeping with me was "Candy"!!!! You called me "Candy" while we made love, you were passionate you probably thought I was her!!!! You couldn't get her out of your head…! Candy Candy Candy! That's all I heard during the whole time!!!!!!!!!! I walked naked in our apartment and you wouldn't even see me, because of her!!!! During the earthquake, she stole my little girl! Now she my baby hates me! Damn you Candy! You have to pay! You put my baby under your spell too!!!!You have to pay for this… I'm getting rid of you…

Candy was looking at Susanna stunned and scared. She was unstable and she could easily pull the trigger and kill her. Candy felt her breast leaking, the twins were crying, they needed her.

- Susanna, listen to me, said Terry, you don't have to do this… you can't kill Candy…

- Why not?

- Because she has to take care of her children…

- Not Serena, Serena is mine!

- Yes, Serena is yours, said Terry playing along, Candy is not going to take Serena, but her babies need her, she has 2 little baby boys…

- I can take care of them, all the children, I'll take care of the babies too… so we can be together Terry, you and I… the only way to break a spell is to kill the witch who cast it… If I kill Candy, you're going to be free…

- No!

- You still love her? You don't care about me…

- I do care about you, but Susanna you can't just kill people like that

- There's not going to be any body, she's going to melt…

Candy wanted to scream, but she was silent. The front door opened and Melissa came out running to her mommy…

- The twins are crying mommy, she said, come and take care of them

Candy took her arms.

- Angel, she said, I'll be right there, you go back inside…

- Not so fast, the "angel" stays, said Susanna

- Mommy, what's going on? Who is the lady and why does she have a gun pointed on us?

- It's ok, angel, said Candy, stay with mommy…

Terry was getting more nervous, Melissa was now in the line of fire…

- Susanna, let the "angel" go…you're scaring her…she's just a baby…she's not wearing a coat, she's going to be cold and get sick…

- No!

Anthony was in the living room talking to his grandparents and he wanted to go upstairs with Melissa, since he was punished, he wanted to see her before he goes to his room. The front door was left open by Melissa. Anthony arrived outside…

- Melissa! Can you walk with me upstairs? I'm grounded and…

- Anthony! Said Melissa

- Mom, dad? What's…?

- Anthony, said Terry, go back in the house!

- Dad! Said Anthony

- Anthony! Said Terry

Anthony was barely realising that Susanna has a gun…ran to his father.

- I'm not leaving you!

- Buddy! He said, I told you to go back…

He was hugging his father hard.

- I'm scared…

- It's going to be fine

Susanna looked at the scene, a little boy blond, like her and he looked like Terry. Another one of her dream Candy stole!!!!

- I'm going to kill you, said Susanna, you stole that little boy from me too! Like you stole Serena

- NO! Don't kill my mother! Said Melissa

- That's why I came here, I want my family back! The family you stole Candy!!!

Anthony was looking at the scene.

- What is she talking about? He said, mommy stole Serena? She's not her daughter? So it's the truth?

- Shut up! Blondie! Said Susanna, or I'll shoot your mother now!

All that noise finally attracted the attention of the people inside. The FBI went out the back door to get to the scene…

- FBI DROP YOUR WEAPON! Said a loud voice

- NO, said Terry, DON'T SHOOT!!!!!!! MY KIDS ARE HERE…

- What is this? Said Susanna, the FBI????

- Susanna please, said Terry, put your weapon down and no one is going to get hurt…

- I have to kill Candy first, she stole everything from me! You, my baby, my life with you, my children!!!

- NO!!!

A voice was heard and a little girl ran to Candy.

- Serena! Said Candy relieved

- You come back here! You little brat! Said Susanna to Serena

- NO! You're not killing my mommy! Said Serena, you're going to have to kill me too.

- Serena, said Candy, go behind mommy, I don't want anything to happen to you

- No! Daddy, she said looking at Terry

- Hey angel, said Terry moved…

- Serena! Said Anthony and Melissa

- Hi! She said

- NOBODY MOVE!!!! Said Susanna

- Susanna, said Terry, give it up, if you shoot that gun, you're going to get shot, come on Susanna, it's not worth it…

- Candy has to die…, said Susanna

Everything happened so fast; Susanna shot at Candy, who jumped on Serena and Melissa to protect them, Terry ran towards Candy and the FBI shot Susanna in the arm. Everybody was shouting and yelling. Susanna was on the ground, everybody from inside the house came out to see what was going on. Michael and Flammy ran to Candy to see if she was fine. The FBI called an ambulance.

Candy was on the ground, feeling some pain in her arm. She had Serena against her on the ground.

- Mommy? Said Serena, mommy?

- Mommy? Said Melissa, wake up! There's blood!

Serena saw blood on her clothes…

- Oh my God!

Terry was there.

- Candy!

Candy's eyes were closed.

- Candy! Said Terry begging her with tears in his eyes, please be all right, Candy! Don't leave me! Candy!

Michael was there. Flammy went back inside to get their medical bags.

- Terry, let me see what's wrong with her, said Michael

- Of course…, said Terry moving aside…

The children were hugging each other laughing and crying all the grown ups were happy to find Serena safe and sound too, they were hugging and kissing. Anthony and Melissa went inside with Serena since they  
weren't wearing their coats… The nanny took Serena to wash her up…

- Nanny, I'm starving…she said

- She didn't feed you? Said the nanny surprised

- She did, but I wouldn't eat until she brought me back…

- Oh Serena, said the nanny hugging her with tears in her eyes

She took Serena to the kitchen and Cook gave her some food.

Outside, Candy was out of it. Terry carried her to their bedroom and Candy's mother was there, with Eleonor taking care of the twins…

- Oh my God! Said Candy's mother, what happened?

Terry put Candy on their bed.

- Susanna tried to kill her, said Terry

- What? Said Melissa horrified

- Oh my God! Said Eleonor upset

Terry was sitting by Candy's side, calling her, holding her hand.

- Serena…

Candy mumbled…

- Candy! Said Terry relieved

- Terry…

- Are you ok?

- My arm is heavy…

- You were shot…

- Susanna…

- Thankfully it's only a flesh wound…

- Oh my God! Will I be able to carry my babies?

- Yes, don't worry, just one at the time for a little while…, said Michael who was there

- Michael, said Candy, thank you

- You're very welcome, said Michael smiling, your house is always full of action

- Right, said Candy, never a dull moment!

The two mothers and Michael left the room with the twins, to give Candy and Terry some time alone.

- I'm so sorry, said Terry

- Why?

- Susanna was obsessed with me…

- It's not your fault if you're a charming handsome looking man…

Terry smiled.

- I thought I had lost you for a second, and I wanted to die with you…

- Oh Terry, she said with tears in her eyes… if something had happened to me, you would've taken of the children…

- I know, but without you? I'm going to lose. You're my rock, Candy, you're the reason I wake up in the morning…without you I'm completely lost…

- Me too, my love. So I'm never going to leave you willingly…I promise

- If you leave I'll come with you, I promise…

They kissed for a long time. Terry had tears in his eyes. He loved his wife so much, she was the essence of his life…

Each morning I wake up

I reach out to you

And you're there

You are all I need is you to feel strong

You are the reason I wake up in the morning

You are my rock, you're my muse

You are the essence of my life

You are the essence of my soul

You are the sunshine of my life

I was put on this earth to be with you

You were made for me and I was made for you

We complete each other

I love you so much, you are my heart.

They were looking at each other, they were very emotional. Candy was crying, she could feel Terry's intense love for her, and he could feel hers. She was in his arms on the bed.

- I love you Terry

- I love you so much Candy

- How's Serena…?

- She's with the nanny, getting cleaned

There was a knock on the door.

- Mommy? Said Serena's voice

- Come in baby! Said Candy

The door opened and Serena ran to her mother's bed. Terry let her run for this time. The two others followed her behind. Candy got out of the bed and hugged her little girl hard, despite the pain on her left arm.

- Oh I missed you so much! Said Serena

- I missed you too! Said Candy

Serena let go of her and ran to her father.

- Daddy!!!!!!!! Oh daddy! I missed you

- I missed you too, sweetheart! Said Terry hugging her

- I was so scared… she was crazy!

- Who was that woman daddy? Said Melissa

- It was Serena's mother, said Anthony bitter

- What? Said Melissa, I don't understand…

Candy and Terry looked at each other.

- It means daddy was married to her before he was married to mommy

In Anthony's mind you needed to be married to have a baby…

- Daddy? Said Melissa

- I was with Susanna, we had Serena, but I was not married to her, said Terry

- Oh…, said Anthony, you had a baby without being married?

- Anthony, said Serena, you don't have to be married to have a baby…

- So you're our _half-sister_? He asked

- Anthony, said Candy, "half"… don't use that word. I adopted Serena officially, so she's legally mine now, like you guys are. She's my daughter. She's daddy's daughter, she's your sister, not half all right?

- All right, said Anthony smiling

- You know, your grandpa Albert told me that in Africa, there's no word for "cousin" and they don't use the word "half" with brother or sister, they say "brother" and "sister", said Candy

- I don't know what "half sister" means, said Melissa, Serena is my big sister and I miss her!

She hugged her sister smiling and laughing. Anthony hugged Serena too.

- I didn't know we didn't have the same mommy, so it doesn't matter, I love you the same, you're my sister!

- I love you too, said Serena smiling

- So everything is fine, said Candy

- Except for Anthony fighting at school, said Terry

- About that… Some of the boys said you had an affair with Susanna Marlowe and you had a baby with her and that Serena was not really my sister…

Candy and Terry looked at each other. Anthony was defending his family…

- Anthony, said Terry, it's great that you defend our family but you can't start a fight at school like that. You're suspended for a week…

- Am I grounded?

- You're not going to school, you're going to stay home and do your school word during the day with your nanny…, said Candy

- But I think the ordeal we just went through, was intense enough, so you're not grounded…,said Terry

Anthony smiled.

- Thank you mom, dad. I'm sorry I started the fight at school…

- You need to stay calm buddy, said Terry

- Look who's talking, said Candy smiling, he inherited your temper!

- Right, I now see how stubborn I was, said Terry smiling

- The babies, where are the babies? Said Serena

- Oh, said Candy, they're with their grandmothers…

There was a knock on the door. Both grandmas with their grandson.

- You're missing two members of your family said Melissa

- Ohhh said Serena, can I carry one?

Melissa looked at Candy who nodded.

- Sure, said big Melissa, careful with the head

Serena took the baby very carefully. She was so happy.

- Hello, hello, how are you, baby… what's his name?

- He doesn't have one, said Candy

- How come?

- We were waiting for you to name them together…, said Terry

Serena looked at them crying…

- Oh thank you… I never knew I could shed tears of joy, she said with tears coming down her cheeks

Eleonor gave the other baby to Candy and then, she and big Melissa, left the room.

- This is was one Halloween I will never forget, I don't know if I'll got trick or treating again…, said Serena

- Don't worry after what happened, each of you will have a personal bodyguard!

- I'm not sure I'm going to let you out of my sight! Said Terry

- Let's look for a name, said Serena, thank you so much for waiting for me…

- You're welcome said Candy, you've got baby number 1

- How do you know mommy? Asked Melissa

- I just know, said Candy smiling

- All right, baby number one is going to be called …Ryan

- Great, said Candy we can call this one Bryan

- Ryan and Bryan? Said Terry the consonance…all right! That's perfect!

- Yeah! Said Candy what's the point of having twins if we can't play with their names?

- I like it! Said Melissa smiling

- Yes, said Anthony, that's perfect for twins!

They were all laughing and smiling. Serena told them how she starved herself so that Susanna would bring her back to her family. They were all very emotional and they hugged again and again.

They went downstairs and they later on, and they found Terry's brother, Junior there...

- Junior! Said Terry

- Hey bro! Sorry I'm late, business…

- It's ok! Someone had to take care of the family business, said Terry hugging him

Having everybody there, turned into a little party. The FBI was invited to stay for dinner. Susanna was taken into a mental institution. Terry invited the press to answer their questions. They were upset they missed all the actions when Susanna snuck into the property, she has use the back door of the property and she had let Serena in the car asleep. Serena was telling her story to the reporters; Terry didn't want to make any money out of his daughter's terrible ordeal by selling her story to the highest bidder. He wanted to put that story behind him. Hollywood producers were calling Terry about a movie deal. But he was not going to put his daughter through that by making a movie which was going to be a constant reminder of her nightmare.

Carissa was with Michael and she introduced him to her parents. They were happy to see their daughter finally serious with someone. When she was alone with her husband she said;

- He's not too old for her?

- You liked them old too…

- Yeah… I guess she takes after me…

- And she's 18, not 15 like you…

- I got you into real trouble, I'm sorry again…

- It's been over 20 something years, would you stop apologising? I loved you then and I love you now…if you had told me the truth I might have not pursued you, you were too young, but I'm glad I did, despite everything…

- Thanks honey, said Melissa, I still can't believe my mother became so loving, she came here for Candy…

- Miracles happen!

- No kidding! She said laughing.

Candy and Terry were happy everything turned out fine. They didn't press any charges against Susanna about the kidnapping. But she used a gun and the police had to charge her. She was declared insane and sent to an institution until she gets better, and then what?

- Should we give her visitations? Said Candy

- It's going to depend on Serena and on whether she forgives her or not…

- You know she will…

- I guess Serena would have to decide if she wants to see her or not…

- Thank God, it's not for a few years…But she's Serena's mother, and I'm grateful for her for that, said Candy

- You're too good to be true! Said Terry laughing

Thanksgiving that year, a few weeks later was a very big celebration. The Grandchester were thankful for so much. They spent the day in shelter feeding the homeless and then they went back home to their friends and family to celebrate. The turkey was big and Cook outdid herself. The thanks started with Candy;

- I'm grateful for my husband, for me children and my friends…

- I'm grateful to be back home with my family said Serena

- I'm grateful I have new twins brothers, said Melissa

- I'm grateful to have two new brothers! And also my big sister is back with us…

- Oh yeah, said Melissa, I'm grateful for that too!

Everybody was laughing. After everybody said their thanks; Terry finished by saying;

- I'm thankful for my wife, my children, my family, my friends… maybe I'm repeating myself every year, but that's all I can say, and it's the truth. Good bless each and every one of us, for our lives and our happiness.

- Amen, said everybody!

- Now, let's eat, said Candy, I'm starving!

- Daddy, said Anthony, you promise I can carve the turkey…

- Yes, buddy, come on!

Anthony was happy and he went near his daddy and carved the turkey together. He had fun with his daddy slicing and dicing the turkey. Thanksgiving was great. Serena understood for the first time the real meaning of Thanksgiving, after the nightmare she went through she was not going to take anything for granted.

Candy and Terry and their growing families were happy and they thanked God everyday for their bliss. They know more than everybody, never ever to take anything for granted again. Life was always full of surprises and they lived those surprised everyday. When the children were making trouble in school, they would go together and they way they talked, it was like they rehearsed it together, they were like one, one being, one thought.

Some people live their lives with the wrong person, but for Candy and Terry they knew from the second they met, that they were meant to be together. They were together now and they were very happy with their beautiful little growing family.

**THE END**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Today in your life_**

_by Mallory Quinn  
_

**_The Christmas Miracle:_**

**_A bonus chapter_**

It was the holiday season. And the snow was covering the city with its beautiful white blanket. Two little bundle of joy were in their crib crying. Their mommy was changing one and when she was done she changed the first one Ryan, he calmed down when he was dry and she changed the other one Bryan who also calmed down when she was done.

- There little angels, now you're all dry and clean, she said smiling

It was a few days before Christmas and the children were all excited. Anthony wanted all the new video games, Melissa wanted the latest Barbie house. They all wrote a letter to Santa Claus, asking for whatever they wanted.

Serena went to speak to her mother in the master bedroom.

- Mommy?

- Yes baby…

- I was thinking about something…

- What?

- When I was kidnapped by my real mother, I was so afraid I wasn't going to see all of you anymore… I wasn't thinking about my toys or anything else, all I could think about was my family…

- Oh honey…

- So this year, I don't want any toys, I just want other children who are not as lucky as me to have the toys I was supposed to have…

- That's very generous of you…, said Candy smiling

- All I want is my family…, said Serena hugging her mommy

- You're a very nice little girl and I'm so proud of you. But you can have toys too, you know, you deserve it, and don't worry I'll make sure at least the children from the Pony Home have toys, and other orphans too…

- Thank you mommy!

She went to play with her brother and sister. Candy was proud of her daughter and her generosity. The twins were sleeping after she breastfed them.

Terry came back with a surprise.

- Hello Juliet, he said I have a surprise

- What? She said

- We're going to the premiere of Charlotte's Web…

- Oh my God! Said Candy, thank you! I love that story so much! It was one of my favourite!

- It was one of mine too…

- And the children loved it as a bed time story…! I wanted to take them next week…the normal way?

- And I'm taking you celebrities' style

- I don't mind at all! It's for the children…and for me..

- You don't mind being on camera?

- After being on Youtube? You're kidding right?

- "Mrs. Grandchester's outburst", said Terry laughing

- Don't you dare imitate me again!

- What? It's fun!

- Terrence Graham Grandchester!!!! I'm not one of your subject to study for a role!

- You're just my best friend, my lover, my wife, my muse, my other half, myself…

Life was a song,  
You came along  
I've laid awake the whole night through  
If I ever dared to think you'd care  
This is what I'd say to you

You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you  
Nature patterned you  
And when she was done  
You were all the sweet things  
Rolled up in one

You're like a plaintive melody  
That never lets me free  
But I'm content  
The angels must have sent you  
And they meant you just for me...

But I'm content  
The angels must have sent you  
And they meant you just for me...

Candy smiled and kissed him.

- You're not a teacher Mrs. Wentworth. You're a tyrant!

- Stop it! She said hitting him on the chest and pushing him away…

- I can't help it, I love your tirade so much!

- I'm glad I'm the entertainer for a change…

- You were a riot! And a good actress…but you weren't acting, you were for real, unlike some of us on the big screen…

- But you look so real on screen sometimes I forget you're acting… especially with your female partners…

Terry looked at her…

- I hope it doesn't bother you…

- I would've told you if it did… it doesn't, it's just when you have a love scene, it feels so real…but that's because  
you're a good actor, and you look like you're enjoying it so much…

- It's just acting, a job…with you, I'm enjoying every second of it…

- Do you have to picture me?

- No… I don't… I'd rather have you in the flesh…

- Thanks Romeo, she said kissing him.

The children were glad to they were going to see Charlotte's Web before anybody else in their school.

- That's so cool, said Anthony, do we have to dress up?

- You put on whatever you want, said Candy, but don't forget, we're going to be on television…

- I love Charlotte's Web, said Melissa, thank you so much daddy!

- You're welcome little angel, said Terry smiling.

They went to the premiere and of course the press was on them like white on white…

- Mr. Grandchester, said the reporter, you're here with your family, the kids must be really excited

- Indeed they are, said Terry

Since Candy's outburst at Mrs. Wentworth, the press have been trying to get a hold of her for a special interview… so they wanted to talk to Candy, when Terry stopped them

- Don't even think about it! Said Terry

- But we just want to ask her…, said the reporter

- Not on your life! My wife and children are off limits…

- Very well Mrs. Grandchester, I had to try…

The movie was beautiful and the children were crying at the end…like every body in the audience…. The reporters were there again and this time, Terry avoided them…

There was a small after party full with kids and a Santa Clause, giving out gift. They children had a lot of fun. Serena met Dakota Fanning, the actress playing Fern in Charlotte's Web…

- You're Mrs. Grandchester's daughter! She said, I heard you're a very good actress…

- Oh, I just do school play, said Serena, you're my favourite actress! I think you're the best actress ever! Maybe because seeing you inspired me…that I could do it to, if you can…

- Of course you can do it! Said Dakota smiling, look at your gene pool, Terrence Grandchester, Eleonor Baker… and Su…

Dakota stopped…

- You can say it, said Serena smiling; Susanna Marlowe…my biological mother is also a very good actress…

- Are you ok? It hasn't been that long

- Well it's not everyday that your biological mother turn psycho on you. But I'm fine. I have a mom I love and she's the only mom I've known all my life…

- Yes, I saw her outburst on Youtube, her defending you to your teacher, that was awesome!

- I'm so proud of her; I wouldn't ask for a better mother, she's the best!

- Yes! Said Dakota smiling

Dakota Fanning had such a beautiful and sincere smile and she was so matured for her age…

- I love your dress! Said Dakota to Serena who was wearing a beautiful red evening gown, where did you get it?

- My auntie Annie…

- Annie Cornwell is your auntie? Lucky you! You must have the best evening dresses…

- I do actually and she does everything I want, all I have to do is email her the design I want…

- You think she could do the same for me too?

- Are you kidding? Dakota Fanning wants a Annie Cornwell Original? She's going to be honoured!

- I'll do it then! Thanks for the tip.

- Any time, said Serena

- Have you ever thought about acting too…?

- I did, but with everything that happened… I hadn't been thinking about it lately…

- Life goes on, Serena. I can't even imagine what happened to you…But if you want to act, go for it. It's actually very fun…

- I know I love it on stage… my dad had a Hollywood crew film me

- Really? I would like to see it…

- I'll send it you , said Serena smiling we made a lot of copies, free of charge…

- I used to act around my house…pretending and doing plays with my neighbours in the community, when one of the organizer told my parents I should get an agent because I was very talented…my parents complied and as they say, the rest is history…

- I used to act around the house too, or while I read a book, then the school play…

- You and I have a lot in common, you're lucky your father is in the business already, you've got the best opportunity in the world

- I know but I'll have to act to prove myself

- That shouldn't be difficult if you're a natural…

- I guess not…

The two little girls, who should've been rival, were very comfortable talking together. Dakota was glad to have found a friend in Serena who had a lot in common with her. They talked about acting and they also talked about games, toys and Barbies! After all they were only children and at the end of the day, they thought like normal kids. Terry arrived and found his daughter talking with Dakota Fanning…

- Hey ladies, he said

- Dad! Said Serena

- Dakota, said Terry smiling

- Hey Mr. Grandchester, I'm glad you brought your daughter this time around

- I'm glad you two hit it off…, said Terry smiling, what are you talking about?

- The Superstar Barbie…, they both said

- Barbies? I thought you would be talking movies, acting

- Oh, said Serena, we've been there

- And we've done that…said Dakota

Terry looked at the two of them. They were great together.

- All right, then, you two have fun! He said leaving,

He went to look at Anthony and Melissa who were playing with some toys in an area reserved for kids. They had people looking after them while their parents were working. He went back to Candy who was talking to Julia Roberts about twin babies… a subject both women couldn't get enough of…

- Have you notice when one wakes up, the other is right behind? Said Julia Roberts

- Yes, it's incredible, I should be used to it but every time it's just wonderful when it happens…

- Even thought mine are not identical, they always act the same way… They both get fevers at the same time, they needed change at the same time, but that's not really unusual…

- When nature calls, it calls! Said Candy laughing out loud with Julia Roberts…

They met the other stars of the movie and they had a nice chat with Oprah Winfrey, who wanted Terry on her show…

- It's filmed here in Chicago, she said, you won't have to travel

- I won't indeed…, said Terry smiling,

- So can I schedule you for a near future?

- Nothing exciting is happening in my life right now

- Are you kidding? Said Oprah, I'll send you a list of things I could discuss with you for hours if you want to…

- All right Oprah, promise me you'll let me chose when I'm going to be in your show…

- Fair enough, I'll be waiting and I'll send you reminders if you forget

- Forger about you Oprah? You're unforgettable! Said Terry kissing her hand

Oprah burst out laughing.

- Aren't you the charming one! Is he always like that? She asked Candy

- Yep! Said Candy he surprises me everyday, he's always different yet always the same…

- They say that's the secret of a good relationship, said Oprah

- Well, I heard the secret of a good marriage is to never go to bed angry

- Don't let the sunset on your anger, said Oprah, the bible knows best!

- I second that! Said Candy smiling

- Hear hear! Said Terry laughing

They left the party with their children, who were starting to get tired. Serena and Dakota Fanning exchange email and phone numbers and cell phone numbers. Candy was not sure she liked Serena's relationship with a young actress, but Serena was going to be one very soon, she needed a friend in the industry, someone her age…

They put the children to bed, who were already asleep in the car, and then Candy went to check on the twins.

- How were they? She asked

- They were perfect, I changed them, fed them and they went back to sleep…, said the nanny

- All right, don't disturb them bring them to me for their next feed

Candy's breast was sensitive and full, since the twins didn't drink. In the bedroom, Terry was taking his clothes off.

- So did you have fun?

- Of course, that was very fun and the children were happy too

- Julia is an amazing actress I hope I play opposite her some day…

Candy didn't respond. Terry felt she was unhappy

- What's wrong? I thought you liked Julia, you two hit it off

- Talking about our twins…

- What's the problem?

- I heard she sleeps with every single male co-stars she does movies with… except for Denzel Washington…

- Except Denzel? You think she can seduce me too?

- She is very attractive, you might not give in, but you might me tempted

Terry looked at her.

- Juliet, listen to me. From the day I saw you, I wanted you, no other woman exists for me, aside from you…I had to think about to be with Lizzie, after I met you. I was about to dump her, when she made my job a lot easier…

- She's another actress

- She's married

- Terry, please, in Hollywood?

- You do trust me?

- Yes, I do… ok, let's forget about it…

- You're sure?

- I married an actor, I knew what I was doing…

She hugged him slightly, he wanted to hold her more

- Ouch!

- What?

- I haven't fed the twins for several meals…

- Oh… sorry

- It's ok she said smiling.

An hour later, the nanny brought the boys and Candy was glad to feed them both at the same time. The pain in her arm was gone.

Anthony and Melissa were very excited for Christmas. Serena was spending time with her mother collecting toys for children at the orphanage. She was collecting turkeys too to give to the less fortunate. Candy was amazed by her initiative. She called it,  
"Operation Christmas". Her friend Dakota did the same thing. Helping the poor for the Holidays, was so easy…

Carissa came for the Christmas vacation to spend it with Candy. She was with the children telling about Christmas and how they celebrated it in other countries.

- You've been in a lot of countries, said Carissa

- Yes, your grandfather is a diplomate…

- Yes, he's the Ambassador now, right? Said Anthony

- Right!

- I want to be an Ambassador or a duke like my other grandfather, he said

- That's good, said Carissa, in Belgium the celebrate on December 6th and they call it Saint Nicholas…who was a very nice man who gave children presents,

- Like Santa! Said Melissa

- Yes!

Carissa didn't want to tell them the truth about Santa, they'll find out soon enough… So she kept the Christmas spirit alive.

- I'm going to show you a Christmas song in French, she said…

C'est la belle nuit de Noël  
La neige étend son manteau blanc  
Et les yeux levés vers le ciel,  
A genoux, les petits enfants,  
Avant de fermer les paupières,  
Font une dernière prière.

Petit Papa Noël  
Quand tu descendras du ciel  
Avec des jouets par milliers  
N'oublie pas mon petit soulier

Mais, avant de partir,  
Il faudra bien te couvrir  
Dehors tu vas avoir si froid  
C'est un peu à cause de moi

Il me tarde tant que le jour se lève  
Pour voir si tu m'as apporté  
Tous les beaux joujoux que je vois en rêve  
Et que je t'ai commandés

Le marchand de sable est passé  
Les enfants vont faire dodo  
Et tu vas pouvoir commencer  
Avec ta hotte sur le dos  
Au son des cloches des églises  
Ta distribution de surprises

Et quand tu seras sur ton beau nuage  
Viens d'abord sur notre maison  
Je n'ai pas été tous les jours très sage  
Mais j'en demande pardon

Petit Papa Noël...

She sang the song and she was teaching them the fun part ;

- Petit papa Noël, quand tu descendras du ciel avec tes jouets par milliers, n'oublies pas mon petit soulier…

- What does it mean ? Said Melissa, it's so nice

- It means, Little father Christmas, when you come down from heaven, with your multiple toys, don't forget my little shoe…

- Oh, that's cute, said Serena…

An hour later the three of them were able to sing that little part in French and they immediately went to their mommy to sing it for her. Candy was amazed… she looked at Carissa smiling.

- Isn't Michael half French? Said Candy

- Yep!

- Oh I get it…, said Candy smiling

- He was surprised to see I knew French, he was with me talking to himself in French, I heard him… he was so embarrassed!

- What did he say?

- That he wanted to…

- Oh my God!

- But he also said, that he was going to wait until I'm ready, if not for the wedding…

- Wedding? Said Candy

- Not for now, said Carissa, but I…

- Carissa, take your time…

- I will, she said smiling, I love him so much and he's much more mature

- That's because he's older too

- Like mom and dad when they met…

- You take after mom I guess…

- Candy, thank you again for saving my life

- You don't have to thank me, it was a pleasure to save you. I was so relieved I was a match and that I could save you…

Carissa hugged her, then she left with the kids to show them more songs in French and other languages.

It was snowing hard outside, Christmas was in two days. Terry went to give more food, clothes and toys to the poor, he was at the Pony home.

- Terry, said Miss Pony, It's getting heavy outside with the snow

- I hope I'll be able to get home on time for Christmas, said Terry, so I better leave now

- Good luck, said Sister Maria, be careful

- I will. Merry Christmas!

- Merry Christmas! Thank you, God bless you.

- Merry Christmas! Said the children

Terry left in his Pathfinder. The snow was getting heavier by the minute. Nobody was outside. He saw a man outside, struggling in the snow. He stopped his car.

- Where are you going?

- To Chicago, said the man, my car broke down and I have to go back to Chicago first

- Hop in, said Terry

- Thank you so much! Said the man

They started talking until an hour later the man said.

- You're Terrence Grandchester!

- Well it took you long enough! Said Terry smiling

- I'm sorry

- It's all good, said Terry smiling, it was nice to be treated like a normal person and please don't change your attitude toward me

- I won't said the man smiling, my name is Sunny

- Well you didn't bring much sun, have you?

They burst out laughing.

- I get that all the time, said Sunny

They talked about stuff. Terry was trying to get home on time and he was going as fast as possible giving the circumstances…but the pathfinder eventually couldn't continue… Terry try calling for help, but his cell phone couldn't get a signal…All they had to do is wait for mel

Candy was getting worried. She had called the Pony Home a while ago and Terry had left for a long time and outside there was a terrible storm. She was getting worried, but she tried not to panic.

- Mommy, where is daddy? Said Melissa

- He's on his way, but the storm…

- I hope he gets here fast, said Melissa, I miss daddy

- Me too angel…

But it was getting later and later and Terry was still a now show. Candy called the police who said they would have to wait for the storm to calm down.

Candy started to pray. The children joined her.

- I heard when you give up something; you might a favor done for you by God… So I'm giving up my toys to get my daddy back

- Oh., said Anthony sorry, it's not use if I have all these games and daddy can't play with us

- Is daddy dead? Said Melissa sadly

- Don't say that! Said Candy loudly

Melissa was startle.

- I'm sorry, said Melissa with tears in her eyes

Candy felt bad and took her in her arms.

- I'm sorry I yelled at you baby, said Candy hugging her, I'm just worried about daddy and don't talk about the "D" word, be positive

- Ok mommy. I'm sorry mommy…

- It's ok…

- I give up my toys to get my daddy back

- Oh…, Said Candy

Carissa was moved, she wanted a family like Candy's one day. They all prayed and promised to give up their Christmas presents if they got Terry back.

The next day, still no sign of Terry who was still stranded in his car somewhere on the road. Candy didn't want to think , she knew Terry was fine, she could feel it. The storm had calmed down but there were a lot of people were stranded in the snow.

Candy was going nuts…Christmas Eve was passing by and still no sign of Terry. But she knew he was alright. The children kept praying promising their toys for their daddy. It was getting darker outside so the search stopped for the night and Christmas Eve…might continue tomorrow and they were hoping it was not going to be a recovery mission…

Terry was in the car with his new friend and they were covered wit the snow inside the pathfinder… the gas had run out since Terry was planning to put gas on his way and they were getting colder and colder…

- You think we're going to make it, said Sunny

- Well why don't you make your sun shine? Said Terry shaking

- I wish, said Sunny trembling in his coat

Both men eventually fell asleep, which put them in more danger…

Terry was in his car and he heard some noise outside.

- Oh Oh Oh! What have we here? He said a man who need help

- Santa! Said one, we don't have time for charity cases, we're running late!

- This man was giving presents to orphans, I'm going to help him and can manipulate time, remember?

- Very well, let's help so we can be on our way… arguing with you is useless!

Santa undid his reindeers and hooked them to the Pathfinder. They pulled him to a save place.

- There you go, he said, have a Happy Christmas!

Terry was looking at the scene like a in a dream. "Happy Christmas"? He knew he was British, of course he did! He's Santa Claus! During the whole thing he thought he was hallucinating…Sunny was still sleeping.

- Sunny, said Terry we can leave now

- Great, we're not dead?

- Apparently not, said Terry smiling

He looked at the gas, it was full, he didn't ask questions he just turn on the engine…

Terry woke up all of a sudden still in his car. Freezing.

- Oh bloody hell! It was only a dream!!!!!! We're still buried in the snow! Out of gas! I wish I was stranded with my Juliet…

While he thought that, he looked at the indicator which showed a full tank.

- But. Said Terry stunned,

He turned on the engine, it was fine and he was driving! Just like in his dream… or was it? Anyway, he woke up Sunny

- Wake up buddy we're on our way!

Sunny woke up.

- We are? What happened?

- I have no idea… but I'm eager to get home!

Terry drove Sunny to his house where his wife and kids were waiting.

- Thanks Terry, Merry Christmas

- Happy Christmas, call me, he said giving him his card

- I will, said Sunny;;;

Terry finally arrived at his mansion and when he got in… He found Candy and the whole family praying in front of the tree…

- Please come back daddy, said Melissa crying, we miss you

- I'm here baby… said Terry

Everybody was surprised and opened their eyes.

- DADDY!!!!!! Yelled the children

- Happy Christmas! Said Terry hugging his children

- Happy Christmas! Said the children kissing him

A few minutes later, he let go of the kids and Candy approach him and fell into his arms, kissing him passionately.

- Don't you ever scare me like that again! She said kissing him again

- I won't, sorry Juliet, I was stuck in the snow, literally

- Who took you out? Asked Anthony

- I have no idea

- It must be Santa, said Melissa

- Santa?

- Yes, I wrote him a letter so he could bring you home, that's all I wanted for Christmas

Terry looked at his angel and hugged her.

- We're going to give our presents away daddy, said Serena, that's what we promise if you came back to us safe and sound

- That's generous. A promise is a promise… let me go kiss the twins and I'll come with you

He went upstairs with Candy. He kissed the twins, they kissed some more.

- What happened? How did you get out?

- I had a dream that Santa and his reindeers helped me got me out and I had a tank full… then I woke up, the tank was full I was able to turn the engine on and drive!!!!

- A Christmas miracle, said Candy smiling

- Yes… you're not even doubting

- It's Christmas time, the time for miracles… I got mine you're here alive

- I thought I would never see you again and all I could think about was that I wish you were there with me… to die with me. How selfish is that

- It's not… I wish I could die with you too…

- I love you so much Juliet

- I love you very much Romeo

They smiled and they kissed some more. They went to donate all of their present and when they came to the mansion, they found the house full of present and a nice dinner on the table.

- Wow! Said the kids, Mom what a nice surprise!

- Yeah, said Candy with a little voice

- I'm starving, let's eat! Said Anthony

They all went to wash their hands and they went to sit a the table. Terry looked at Candy,

- You have no idea who did this do you?

- Nope!

- Another miracle, we get our present back after donating them… let's just enjoy the moment. Happy Christmas Juliet

- Happy Christmas Romeo she said, smiling

They had dinner. Later their friends come over for a little while and Michael came to be with Carissa. They sang Christmas carols had fun and the others left.

O' Holy night, the stars are brightly shining  
It is the night of our dear Savior's birth  
Long lay the world  
In sin and error pining  
'Til He appeared and the soul felt His worth

The thrill of hope,  
The weary world rejoices  
For yonder brings a new and glorious morn

Fall on your knees  
Oh, hear the angel's voices  
O' night divine  
O' night when Christ was born  
O' night divine  
O' night,  
O' night divine

O' Holy night, the stars are brightly shining  
It is the night of our dear Savior's birth  
Oh...  
Long lay the world  
In sin and error pining  
'Til He appeared and the soul felt His worth

The thrill of hope,  
The weary world rejoices  
For yonder brings a new and glorious morn

Fall on your knees  
Oh, hear the angel's voices  
O' night divine  
O' night when Christ was born  
O' night divine  
O' night,  
O' night di...divine

On Christmas morning the kids brushed their teeth and they went downstairs. Candy and Terry had the twins in the arms.

- Merry Christmas mom and dad

- Merry Christmas kids, said the parents.

They opened their presents… they all got what they wanted. Serena got a script for a movie, her first role.

- Oh daddy!

- You deserve it

- Thank you!

- Your first role…

- Yes… I have to tell Dakota! Via-email

- Yes, I was going to say that, said Candy smiling

Candy and Terry were looking at the children happy and playing on Christmas morning. What a beautiful sight. They were happy. Terry thank God for his miracle or whatever it was, it saved his life and Christmas with his family. It also saved Sunny's life.

Christmas is a time of miracles, also a time to be with your family. Christ was born on that night, bringing salvation to the world. We celebrate it every year to remember what God did for us, sending us his only son to save us.

Families gather together, talk, laugh eat and thank God on this very important event in the history of the world.

Life for Candy and Terry was normal and beautiful, with ups and downs…

Serena became a star like her father… but that's another story.

**_Note from the author_**

**I wrote this chapter as a bonus for Christmas. I hope you liked it. **

**Happy Holidays to you all!**


End file.
